


Tug-O-War

by servatia83



Category: The Chronicles of the Raven - James Barclay, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 74,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servatia83/pseuds/servatia83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Ravensoul. Balaia is dying and Ulandeneth is going to be a death trap. A desperate measure is taken. Title may change, but I don't think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adrift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This takes place (Witcher-wise) at the same time as The Witcher 2. Mainly, I borrow two characters and a country. Other than that, I'll stay clear of the second game's storyline, having in mind one of my own. I may have to bend both canons, but they should blend fine enough.  
> Other than that, Raven fanfiction. I don't really know how dark this is going to be, quite I guess, at least for a while. Being a full-time employee, I don't have quite the time to write I would like to, so updates will always have a while between them.  
> This starts out a couple of years after Ravensoul and goes on from there.  
> This chapter, by the way, is perfectly safe for work. There’s more sinister stuff going to come – well, obviously – and I actually may yet raise the rating to the highest. Not sure.))

_White. Pure, shining white, no colour, no darker shades, no stain. No day or night._

_A conscious realisation, a shock almost to a non-entity. The first since the beginning of eternity. A search for a self, but with no findings, and it didn’t matter. If ever there had been such a thing, it was gone. No room for that in all this white._

_There seemed to be something disturbing it, though. Nothing that could be grasped. Nothing that could be named, pointed out, let alone reached. But there none the less. And it called. Not with words, but oh, how it called._

Ϡ

‘This isn’t right.’ They had been on the lookout for a sign of an invasion for … what? Hours? Days? Who could tell here, with no day-night-cycle or any other way to tell how much time had passed. ‘We should be resting.’

The Unknown ran his hand over his head and looked at Ilkar. ‘What can it mean?’ He smiled. ‘And I know that you cannot give me anything definite. But a wild guess from you is worth more than hard facts from anyone else.’

Ilkar shrugged. ‘Well we – that is Erienne and me – are certain that it does mean something.’ He took a deep breath. ‘Do you want the short or the long version?’

Hirad grinned. ‘The short one. I just might understand it.’

Ilkar looked squarely at the barbarian. ‘We’re all going to die.’ Hirad frowned at him, but the elf merely shrugged. ‘Let’s face it, we none of us wanted a second life.’

‘Right. Careful what you wish for, is it?’ His attempt at a light tone failed magnificently. ‘So, no way out?’

Ilkar blew out his cheeks. ‘That would be the long answer.’

‘Out with it.’

Ilkar nodded. ‘Very well, Hirad. We think – and this is nothing more than an educated guess – we think that our presence here is harmful for the structure of Ulandeneth. This place isn’t supposed to be inhabited. It is a passage from one world to the next. A passage for spirits, mind you, not meant for anything corporeal. But we aren’t spirits. We have our bodies, and they aren’t just imagined. They’re real.’

‘So what happens when someone lives here?’ The Unknown’s voice was calm as always, but his eyes were wide. It struck Ilkar that for all his complaints when he had been cheated of his death he didn’t want to die. If he searched himself in all honesty, he felt the same way. They probably all did.

‘Ulandeneth seems to be in the centre of a cluster of worlds. Erienne’s guess is that it remains centred because of the coming and going of the deceased of all the worlds around it. When something enters, Ulandeneth shifts a little closer to wherever the being originated from. When the spirit leaves, it shifts to that place. While the spirit stays, and that is usually less than a heartbeat, Ulandeneth is stretched from one world to the other.’

Hirad frowned. ‘And now it’s stretched between Balaia and … where the rest of us went? Those who escaped?’

Ilkar raised his eyebrows. ‘Well, that’s the theory.’

‘How’s that a problem?’

Erienne took over. ‘It isn’t supposed to be this way. Ulandeneth must be reached within the blink of an eye from all the dimensions linked to it. From here it’s wild guessing, but I believe this world is either dissolving into nothing, or, and that seems to be the case, becoming more like the two worlds it’s linked to. A place like Ulandeneth should be … I don’t know, developed elsewhere. A passage with no inhabitants. That’s great, but the other thing isn’t. Nothing’s going to start growing here. It can’t. But what’s changing is the rules. The power this place lends anyone with a strong enough will is decreasing. We’ve tested this regularly, and there is a slow but steady decline. And we noticed that sometimes we feel tired or hungry. And when that starts to happen, not just an occasional sensation, we’ll starve. Pure and simple.’

Hirad swallowed. ‘Anything we can do? Apart from suicide.’

Ilkar glared at him. ‘Don’t you dare. We’ll work something out. I haven’t the faintest clue what we can do, but there must be something.’ His eyes were still fixed on Hirad. ‘I’ll need your belief and your strength, Coldheart. Don’t you deprive me of that.’

Hirad raised his hands. ‘Slow down! It’s not like I’m about to fall on my blade in the next few minutes.’

Darrick frowned. ‘Before I starve to death, I’ll do that. People have been driven to do gruesome things when they starve. I’ll not be one of them.’

‘Stop it, both of you!’ Sirendor had listened quietly, but seeing The Unknown nod at such desperation was too much. ‘I refuse even considering failure. Since when do we do that? There is a way out. There always is.’ He looked to Ilkar for help.

The Julatsan smiled. ‘Thanks, Sirendor. Although the only measure we could think of so far may sound a bit desperate in itself.’ He grinned at Hirad. ‘And guess who’s the man to do it.’

Ϡ

Denser kicked the chair in front of him. It didn’t help. ‘Feeling any better?’

‘No.’ He glared at the other man. ‘I stayed here because I believed, I really believed we could survive here. Especially since for whatever reason the Garonin are gone. And now everything’s dying because of this bloody heat. Well, you’ve got your wish. There’s hardly a trace of mana left, and no magic. Do you like it? I know I don’t, especially the bloody sandstorm that destroyed what little crops we had!’

The calm of the other man unnerved him. ‘I understand your anger. I have no wish to die either. But I think we have to face the fact that we have failed. We cannot save this world or rebuild. We have to leave.’

‘And how? Last time we opened a portal we still had plenty of mana. Now that’s impossible. Tessaya, we’re stuck here.’ The wesman had aged a decade in the past two years. The Garonin had sapped so much mana from Balaia that the temperature had risen to the point of being unbearable. This world was dying. There wasn’t enough food even for the few survivors. All this time Denser had marvelled at how well he was coping, because himself, he wanted to scream.

‘There might be a way. My shamans can open portals, as well. We will need a human sacrifice, but since there will be many unwilling to leave that shouldn’t be a problem.’

Denser shook his head. ‘No way.’ He looked squarely at Tessaya. ‘No one’s dying so I can run away. If this is the last thing I can do for our people, so be it.’

Ϡ

Hirad gaped at Ilkar. ‘Have you met me?’ The elf shrugged and offered an apologetic look. ‘There’s a reason why I went away. I don’t hold with the beliefs and the entire ideology. Have you any idea what it’s all like?’

Ilkar frowned. ‘I know a few gentiles. I’ve seen them at their rituals, and they work. Not as loud and harmful as our magic, but it works, Hirad. And I haven’t the faintest idea what your problem is with the ideology.’

Hirad shook his head. ‘You’ve got no idea. There’s a death sentence for almost everything, and it isn’t a clean death you get either.’

‘That has nothing to do with the gentiles, though. It’s a stupid system and a few sadistic rulers.’

Hirad shrugged. ‘Yeah, but they let it happen.’

‘They are essentially peaceful. But this isn’t a political debate. I need to know what you know.’

Hirad shrugged. ‘Not very much.’

Ilkar sighed. ‘Well, from the gentiles I have seen at work I know that they have a certain pattern to their rituals. I also know that pattern. But I don’t know if there are … any rules, if you can do any harm if you don’t follow them, if the rituals can backfire.’

He fell silent at the amused expression on Hirad’s face. ‘No, to all of them. Worst thing that can happen is nothing at all. I don’t even think there are any evil rituals, although there are certain rumours that’s possible. Pretty restricting, really.’

Ilkar leaned in closer and spoke in a conspiratorial voice. ‘Would it be possible, theoretically, to open a gateway to wherever we sent the rest of Balaia?’

Hirad blew out his cheeks. ‘That would be one hell of a ritual. I don’t know. I mean … the shaman sent us to the demons’ dimension, and the two kinds of magic are related, I’d guess. So, probably, yes. How … buggered if I know.’

Ilkar beamed at him. ‘Thank you, Hirad, that was all I needed. Would you help Erienne and me work out a ritual? Or two?’

Hirad scratched his head. ‘I will try, but don’t expect too much from me there. You seem to know the score better than I do. What’s the other ritual?’

Ilkar smiled vaguely. ‘A last attempt to ask the rest of us what they want. Those that aren’t here. Try and reach them, if they are still out there. I am very certain we could include them.’

‘Thraun’s idea.’

Ilkar nodded although it wasn’t a question. ‘I wonder if he will ever get over losing Will.’

Hirad shook his head. ‘Did you ever hear Will talking about Thraun when he couldn’t change back?’ Ilkar shook his head by a fraction. ‘He said he wasn’t afraid that Thraun might kill him because if he lost Thraun, he might as well die anyway. And it wasn’t the only occasion. There was some real affection between the two, and I would guess more than that. How do you get over something like that?’

Ilkar stared blankly at his friend. ‘Hirad, who would have thought you could look so deep? And without mocking them, too.’

Hirad looked indignant. ‘I don’t mock a dead man. Or a mourning one.’

Ilkar clapped him on the shoulder. ‘Good on you, Coldheart. You’re still able to surprise me. Well, let’s find Erienne, then. I want to get started on this. Gods falling, who knows how long it’s going to take us to work something out?’

Ϡ

Denser felt sick. The face of The Unknown appeared before his mind’s eye as he held the goblet whose contents would kill him. Tessaya looked grave. To call him a friend would be a huge exaggeration, but they respected each other. ‘Perhaps we meet again, one day, Tessaya.’ His voice was, to his relief steady. ‘I hope for you all this works. Good bye.’ He drained it in one go. Outside, a huge amount of people were waiting to go through the portal. They knew he was giving his life, but he had asked they do not see him die. He knew how guilty he had felt when

The Unknown had sacrificed himself. He didn’t want anyone to feel that way because of him.

His head was beginning to swim. Tessaya’s face was blurry, and his voice came through a haze. ‘Good bye, Lord of the Mount.’

Ϡ

_Something happened. Something was drifting, something was entering the space already occupied, something was … there. And it attached itself, painfully, like a drowning man pulling the swimmer under the surface, threatening both. Familiar. Known. But even so, it had to be cast aside, got rid of lest both drowned. And then it_

Ϡ

fell to the floor, hard. Dazed, he looked around for his saviour. ‘Hello? Can anyone hear me?’ First, there was no answer. Then he heard hurried footsteps, and they all came and stared at him. Ilkar with a frown. Thraun with a completely unfathomable expression. Darrick with a smirk. Sirendor with an open, warm smile. Hirad with that horrible grin of his. The Unknown warrior with something between a glare and amusement. And Erienne with dread. He struggled to get to his … feet? He looked down, and he couldn’t help feeling like the body parts appeared the instant he saw them. ‘I’m dead.’

Ilkar was the first to gather himself. ‘You helped them escape. You died to open a gateway. Balaia is lost.’ Infallibly logical, as always. He merely nodded. Hirad came to his side and helped him to his feet. He leaned on him and steered him towards Erienne. She quailed and shook her head.

‘You’re just passing through. You’ll vanish.’

Ilkar looked at her. ‘I don’t think so. He wouldn’t be corporeal, but he is. He’s here to stay.’ Denser managed a smile, but it was a troubled one. ‘Not that that’s going to do you any good. We’re trapped here and need to leave. But perhaps you know a way. You got here after all.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((The idea of the rising temperature isn’t me going ecological here but the conclusion I draw from Demonstorm. The demons are flooding Balaia with way too much mana and it gets cold. Vice versa, the Garonin draining the mana away, must make the temperatures rise, no?))


	2. Into the Blue

Hirad was feeling rather self-conscious. Ilkar’s encouraging smile helped a bit. ‘Basically it’s not about what we say but what we think. Only if we want to pool our … I don’t know … it isn’t a power.’ He looked to the elf for help.

‘Minds, I’d suggest. We call them with our minds, it doesn’t matter if we shout or whisper or just think of them hard and ask them without words. Only we must do it simultaneously and speech helps there.’

Hirad smiled at him. ‘Thanks, Ilks. Then I suggest we get started.’

‘Do we have to undress?’

Hirad stared at Sirendor. ‘Feeling an urge to get naked?’

Sirendor shrugged. ‘Once ran into gentiles. They did.’

‘Then you might have witnessed an initiation.’ All eyes were suddenly on Denser. The Xeteskian cleared his throat. ‘Gentiles were forbidden in Xetesk and every other college …’

Ilkar raised a hand. ‘Now, now, what’s us, then, turnips? Julatsa never banned the gentiles.’

Erienne smiled. ‘Julatsa has a lot of elves. Their religion isn’t that different, nor are their rituals. They would show more understanding. But in Dordover it was banned. And in Lystern, but they were the first college to allow it. Dordover followed soon after. Xetesk never did.’

Hirad shook his head. ‘To answer your question, Larn, no.’

Sirendor grinned. ‘Well, at least one person here speaking to me. But you mages all seem to know something about this, even if it was banned.’

Ilkar’s hand travelled to a red stone hung around his neck. Come to think of it, Hirad had never noticed it. He opened his mouth to ask about it, when Denser spoke. ‘Well, as I was going to say, that something’s banned just makes it more interesting, doesn’t it? In my rebellious days as a young man I decided to try it out. Did a dedication ritual, a bit of other stuff, and yes, it works. Then I got caught and beaten and decided to lay off it.’

‘Did they let you get dressed before they started beating you?’

Denser raised his eyebrows at Hirad, but Ilkar saved him. ‘Can we get started now? We’re all nervous, and it won’t get better from just talking.’ He handed an incense stick to Denser. ‘I think you do the honours.’ Denser smiled and lit it with his thumb.

Ϡ

They had all watched with a sense of foreboding as Denser walked in a circle around them with the incense stick in his hand, muttering under his breath. Ilkar realised it was getting warmer inside the circle, and he knew it had nothing to do with the incense stick. He was feeling apprehensive. Witnessing a ritual was quite a bit different to performing one, and he was more than happy to let Denser take the lead in this. The Xeteskian set the incense stick into a small glass jar. It was odd, really, how they could still get whatever they needed. But it took more effort. Much more.

‘Who’s first?’ Denser asked.

Ilkar answered at once. ‘Will.’

Denser nodded. He looked at Thraun. ‘Will Begman, if you can hear us, answer.’ He waited for a moment before he continued. ‘This is Denser calling and the Raven. Come on, talk to us. We’ve got to ask you something.’

Thraun’s expression was unreadable, but Ilkar noticed his eyes fixing a point behind Denser. He was holding on to his composure, but it wouldn’t last. His last desperate hope was being snatched away from him. ‘Perhaps we’re just doing something wrong.’

Thraun looked over to the elf and shook his head by a fraction. He wasn’t fooled, and neither was Ilkar himself. ‘Try Jandyr.’

‘Jandyr … can you hear me? This is …’

‘I hear you, Erienne.’ The voice wasn’t audible, just in their minds. It was an indicator how startled Hirad was that he didn’t laugh about how Jandyr confused Denser’s voice for Erienne’s.

Ilkar smiled at him. ‘You of all people should be used to this.’

Hirad glared at the Julatsan, but his eyes were sparkling with amusement. ‘Yes, I hear elves talking in my head all the time. Don’t know why the hell it still bothers me.’

‘Shut up you two. Jandyr, could you come over here from wherever you are?’

‘Erienne … I don’t know. Not on my own. Can you guide me?’

‘Focus on me Jandyr. Just on me. Can you see me?’ Her eyes closed with concentration, and she stretched out her left hand.

‘I see you.’

‘Take my hand. Use it as an anchor. Feel my touch and make me feel yours. If you can do that, I can pull you through to us.’ She stood like this for over a minute. Ilkar hardly dared to breathe for fear of breaking her concentration. Then her arm sank to her side and she smiled. And in their midst, slowly, Jandyr materialised. ‘Welcome. Decoration’s a little scarce, but as it looks that’s the least of our problems.’

Jandyr blinked. ‘It’s not my eyes, then, good.’ He looked around. ‘What is this place?’

‘Long story. Been here for ages and still don’t get it.’

Jandyr stared at Hirad and grinned. ‘At least you haven’t changed. What exactly are you doing?’

Ilkar looked at him. ‘Giving all of us a choice. This place is going to kill us all. We will try to escape, but we don’t know if that’ll work. Otherwise we’ll go where we called you from.’

‘You will die, you mean.’

Ilkar nodded. ‘We might. Jandyr, you need to think if you want a second chance. Think hard.’

Ϡ

Hirad had no sense of time in Ulandeneth, but he guessed that it took them the best part of five hours to call all those who had died, explain what was going on, and ask them to either come through to them or wish them luck wherever they went. It was a bit frustrating. Like Will, Richmond didn’t answer at all, and apart from Jandyr none of them wanted to come. Will, Hirad thought, might still be somewhere. The little man had buried his own soul so deeply within himself he had died. Perhaps he was still unreachable but not gone. For Richmond it must mean that he had been utterly destroyed. Hirad looked at all of them, at the tears trickling silently from Thraun’s eyes. Jandyr’s hand rested on the warrior’s shoulder, but he was in an agony that wouldn’t be soothed.

‘Thraun, I …’ The look the blond man gave him made him swallow. ‘I don’t know the first thing about college magic, but of this I have at least some clue. And … Will wasn’t … I mean, he wasn’t really himself, was he? Perhaps Denser couldn’t reach him because … Gods, Thraun. You call him. If he can hear anyone, it’s you.’ Ilkar opened his mouth but Hirad glared at him. ‘This is the last chance he’s got. What’s the worst that can happen?’

Ilkar smiled. ‘I was going to say, good thinking, Coldheart. Thraun, call him. And don’t parrot Denser. Say what you would to get through to him.’

The big warrior shook his head. ‘It won’t work.’

Jandyr leaned close to him. ‘If you don’t try, you’ll forever wonder if it might not have. This is Will we’re talking about. Your Will.’

Thraun’s lower lip trembled. ‘Will, if you’re still around somewhere, come here. I know you want to if you can.’ He closed his eyes. ‘Gods … I think I can sense you as if you’re next to me. What’s stopping you?’ He reached out like Erienne had done, and a jolt went through him as if he had reached into fire. He eyes snapped open and he looked at his hand. ‘He can’t get through. He was here, but he can’t get through. He touched my hand.’ Erienne had crossed the short distance and hugged him close, his head buried in her shoulder. Not for the first time, Hirad felt something like a breeze and wondered what it really was.

‘If we’re all clear what we want,’ The Unknown said into the lasting silence, ‘this would be the time to say it. To decide where we want to go.’

Ilkar looked at him. ‘It doesn’t work that way. Erienne and I open the way, and we are carried where our heart goes. That is life where the rest of Balaia went, or where the dead went. It isn’t a conscious choice.’

The Unknown pursed his lips. ‘Humour me.’

Ilkar sighed. ‘Very well. I want to live. I think.’

‘Hirad?’

‘Never a question.’

‘Sirendor.’

‘Same.’

‘Erienne.’ She looked at Denser and smiled.

‘We’re coming.’

‘Darrick?’

The General took a deep breath. ‘Actually … No. I didn’t want to live again. I mean, it was one hell of a ride, but … I’m done with it.’

Hirad made to protest, but The Unknown cut across him. ‘Thraun?’ He merely shook his head. ‘Jandyr?’

‘I haven’t the faintest idea. I’d rather not make a conscious prediction of something I might only think I want.’

The Unknown looked at them all in turn. ‘Thraun, Darrick … You will always be part of us. And we will one day meet again. Thraun, find Will. Wherever he is. The rest of us … I’ll see you on the other side.’

Ϡ

The first thing Hirad registered as they arrived was that it was cold. The second thing was that his prediction had been right: He was alive. Snow was falling lightly onto the grass that surrounded them. They were all gathering themselves. ‘It’s freezing.’

Ilkar grinned. ‘Thanks for pointing that out, I would never have noticed.’

Hirad turned in a full circle and stared. ‘Great. We have to arrive next to a frozen corpse of all places.’

Ilkar’s gaze followed his and a sigh escaped his lips. It looked like the body of an adolescent, the face hidden under long dark hair. Hirad walked over and looked down on the body. ‘Can’t be dead long, snow’s melting.’ He knelt and turned him onto his back to examine. ‘Poor kid, got a nasty cut on his forehead, but I doubt that’s what …’ Ilkar’s mouth fell open, but the scream that rent the air didn’t come from him. Only now he noticed Thraun, who was living proof that none of them could ever have consciously chosen if they wanted to live or not. Hirad’s eyes went from the dead kid to Thraun and back, and suddenly his eyes went wide and he clamped a hand over his mouth, for once lost for words.

It wasn’t an adolescent but a very young adult man. Blood from the vicious cut on his head was smeared on the left side of his face, but Ilkar had seen worse injuries. His nose was broken and his right eye black, and he was fuller than he had ever known him. He met Sirendor’s eyes, who looked slightly alarmed. ‘Who is that, Ilkar?’ The Julatsan swallowed, but it was Erienne who answered.

‘Will Begman. Gods in the ground, it can’t be, but it’s Will.’


	3. Fallen From Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This is where I decided what I’d cross over with. None of those I thought. You can find a piece of my mind below, at the end of the chapter. The world I’m crossing into is that of The Witcher.  
> On one word in particular: Shaman. The correct English plural is shamans. Barclay uses shamen, so I do that, too. Artistic license I guess, and who am I to argue with that?))

‘You ploughing fools! You think I am alone?’ Thaler would have laughed if the situation hadn’t been so dire. What had he expected? The king dead, he was the one who, ultimately, was to be made responsible. Never mind the murderer, get rid of the man who always got in the way. His two guards, supposed to protect him against precisely this, smirked, and he realised that they would help kill him while his only potential friend in the world was far away. He should have run. Now it was too late. His message was on the way, assuring the man he would be all right. How fun. ‘Get done with it, then, you fucks.’ His voice was rough, his pulse beating in his throat. He would not give them the satisfaction to beg. He’d die with dignity.

He felt the dagger slide into his flesh and suppressed a scream, merely drawing in his breath. He slumped against the door behind him, banging into it so hard it would be a miracle if the inhabitants didn’t wake up. His strength was seeping out of him quickly, the last tirade, laden with expletives, never making it from his brain to his mouth. A pity, he thought. His monocle slipped from his left eye and Thaler heard the significant clink that told him it had shattered. When his assailant pulled the dagger free, he felt like his entire side was being ripped open, and at last he gave them the satisfaction to give his dying voice to the pain. His last conscious thought was that he wouldn’t need his monocle any more.

Ϡ

Hirad had his arms slung around himself to stop freezing. It didn’t help much. Thraun didn’t seem to feel the cold. He was cowering beside the little man, his head in his lap. He had used snow to gently wash the blood off his face and was whispering a constant stream of pleas to open his eyes.

He wasn’t dead, Ilkar had said, but unconscious. The Unknown knelt beside Thraun. ‘Listen, we can’t stay here. Carry him, but we’ve got to get somewhere warm.’

Ahead of them there was a village. Hirad shook his head. ‘How come he looks like he got into a bar fight?’

Ilkar shrugged. ‘Well, we’re all an early stage of ourselves. So’s he, apparently. But whatever happened to him, he evidently recovered, and he’ll recover again. I’m not worried about his physical state. I’m worried that he’ll still be as apathetic as he was when he died.’

‘It isn’t just that.’ Jandyr had come over from where Will lay, his face a blank mask. ‘Gods, but I hated him when he was at that age.’ He shook himself visibly. ‘That wound, it got him sick. Badly. Erienne saved his life back then, but she can’t do it here. She says she cannot use the mana that’s here.’

Ilkar frowned and closed his eyes for a few seconds. ‘She’s right, it would rip her mind to shreds. Or mine. Jandyr, what kind of sickness did he get?’

Jandyr looked at the prone figure on the floor that was, at last, stirring. He tore his eyes from the sight and looked straight at Ilkar. ‘Lockjaw.’

Ϡ

‘I haven’t … It’s hers. Let go!’ He thought he had screamed, but he couldn’t hear anything.

‘Will! Will, can you hear me?’ He opened his eyes at the voice, and only in doing so realised that they had been closed. He tried to answer but no words came. There was a gentle touch against his cheek and he pressed into it. ‘Gods Will, you’re in there, I know you are. Don’t try to talk, get it together. It’s freezing, we’ve got to leave.’ He relaxed. Thraun’s face was hovering above him. He was confused. Thraun had no business being here, he had sent him away. But then he remembered …

‘Thraun.’ His voice was very quiet, but the word came out this time.

‘I’m here.’ Thraun’s hand squeezed his, and he squeezed back as well as he could. ‘Will, I’m going to carry you someplace warm, but I have to set you down for a moment.’ There was a short loss of contact, but only a moment later Thraun hovered over him, pushed his arms underneath him and lifted him seemingly without effort. Will put his arms around his neck and managed a smile.

‘Fancy seeing you.’ His voice was rough and his head ached, but none of that mattered as long as Thraun was there. His eyes fell on Hirad, who offered him a wink. ‘Get it together, my arse, Thraun. I thought first I’m still in Dordover, like a hundred years ago. Bit more than ten, anyway.’

Thraun let out a low growl. ‘Shut up, Will.’

‘Sure you want to put up with me?’

‘Only if you quit babbling until you know what you’re saying.’ Will struggled against Thraun’s hold on him until the big man stopped walking. ‘Are you hurt?’

Will let out a snort of laughter. ‘Feel like my head’s been kicked in. Felt like that once before and I know where it got me. Good thing Erienne’s here or I wouldn’t get very far.’ He felt Thraun tense. ‘What?’

‘I can’t cast, Will.’ Her voice was high and shaky, and Will knew what it meant.

‘Short reprieve I got.’ He buried his face in Thraun’s neck and fell silent for the rest of the walk. He remembered the white, now aware what it had been, and hoped fervently he wouldn’t have to spend the rest of eternity there if he died.

Ϡ

A groan escaped Thaler’s lips, moments before a foul tasting fluid was forced between them. Something pressed his tongue down, causing him to swallow. He wanted to turn away but was too weak. Blinking, he tried to chase the fog from his eyes and mind. A familiar red-framed face filled his view. ‘Shani?’ He jerked upright, nearly head-butting her in the process. Searing pain rippled through him and he sank back down, clutching at his side. He realised that he was lying on a soft bed rather than the street. And he was breathing. Every lungful of air sent a flare of pain through his body, but pain equalled life, and that in itself seemed to be a miracle. Shani obviously thought the same thing.

‘Whoa, stay down. You’re lucky to be alive.’

‘I’ll say.’ He frowned. ‘How is that, anyway?’

‘You collapsed against my door, but when I showed up and made a racket they ran. Cowards. I dragged you inside. They’ve been creeping around the house ever since.’ She swallowed. ‘These are the most unlucky assassins I’ve ever seen. Thanks to a particularly vicious knife you’ve lost a lot of blood, but they didn’t injure any vital organs. I don’t know how to get out, though. You should be in hospital, not here, this wound is still serious, and it will take long to heal completely. Thaler, what the hell did you do?’

He offered a humourless smile. ‘I fucked up. Geralt murdered the King and I didn’t stop him.’

Shani flared. ‘How dare you suggest …’

Thaler cut across her. ‘I’m telling you what they’re thinking. I know I wasn’t there because I wasn’t supposed to, and I know that Geralt isn’t a murderer. Same difference. I have to leave, at least until the succession is settled. And you might consider that, too, if they saw you helping me. Can you bandage me so that I can walk? I doubt I’d get very far right now.’

‘You need time to recover,’ Shani answered.

He shook his head. ‘No time.’ Thaler struggled to a sitting position. ‘Look, if I just get out of here I do believe they just might leave you alone. Long as I’m here, I’m a threat to you. Give me something to numb the pain, I’ll manage.’

‘And bleed to death in the process. Aside from that, where will you go? How do you suggest you get safely out of the city?’ When he didn’t answer, Shani reached out and squeezed his shoulder. ‘Thaler … if you know how, maybe I can help you.’ She folded her arms. ‘How is it these people have turned against you anyway? Aren’t they supposed to be working for you?’

‘Supposed to, exactly. In fact, however, I’ve been a thorn in a few people’s eyes, it seems.’

Shani huffed. ‘Indeed, how come people don’t like being used by spies? I can’t imagine.’

‘I still don’t get how posing as someone little better than a thug when in fact I am an agent of the King is so unforgivable.’

‘You lied. You used me. You had me followed! Gods know what they’d have watched if I hadn’t noticed them.’

He struggled to a sitting position. ‘I tried to keep you fucking safe, not just myself! I’m a dangerous man to be around. You should have figured that out by now. What are you doing here of all places anyway?’

‘I moved,’ Shani said drily. ‘My house burned down.’

Thaler shook his head and rubbed his forehead. ‘Doesn’t matter. Whatever you gave me is giving me strength. As far as I’m concerned, I owe you already without a chance of ever getting even. You’re a sensible woman so I’ll trust your judgement. Do you believe you are safe, or do you fear they will harm you for aiding me?’

Shani looked at him, obviously wondering if it was wise to tell the truth. ‘I … I believe they’ll come after me in the end. I heard their threats.’

Thaler could well imagine the sort of threats Shani got, and he had no doubt they would make good on them. If these men laid their hands on her she’d go through hell before being allowed to die. He leaned forwards, staring up into her face. His voice was low, his expression serious. If she refused him now, they might both be dead. ‘I think you’re right. Now here’s the thing. You saved my life, but you don’t trust me much more than those dicks out there. So what’ll it be? Do I have the permission to get your arse out of this fucked-up city?’

Ϡ

The Raven reached a village only half an hour later. The only inn belonged to an old Balaian named Jake, who was kind enough to let them in even though they told him they had no way to pay him just now. Extricating what this place was without giving away they had only just come from another world in between Balaia and this one was a challenge in itself, but they managed. Erienne kept a careful eye on Will, who looked tired but otherwise perfectly healthy. That would change in the next few days, she was sure.

‘I have a very odd question.’ She tore her eyes from the little man and looked squarely at the ageing innkeep. ‘Are there any healers around?’

He raised his eyebrows. ‘A mage comes by now and then, but he’s not a healer. He’s due next week, you can ask him. That cut the boy’s got’s going to heal all right, though. Doesn’t look too deep.’

Erienne sighed. ‘Perhaps we won’t need a healer. Just perhaps.’

It became clear, however, that they did. It started after a few days with an aching neck. Will tried and failed to convince them it was nothing to worry about. By the time the mage should arrive, Will was shut into a dark room under Denser and Erienne’s care. They hardly let anyone in except Thraun, who barely left the little man’s side. Jandyr was very quiet but refused to see his friend, dreading to cause him too much excitement.

‘What on earth is it he’s got, anyway?’ Hirad asked. ‘I mean, there must be something that can be done.’

Ilkar shook his head. ‘No, nothing other than magic.’

‘What exactly is happening to him?’

‘Well, basically it’s cramping. But not just a bit of a cramped leg. A sound, a touch, anything can set it off. All the muscles in his back lock so hard they can break his vertebrae. He’s feverish and in constant pain and dying.’

‘And if I didn’t know better I’d say he’s losing it.’ Denser looked tired. He had joined them only minutes ago, leaving Erienne alone with Thraun and Will for the moment.

Sirendor frowned. ‘Lockjaw doesn’t do anything to the mind.’

Hirad raised his eyebrows. ‘How d’you know?’

Sirendor rubbed the bridge of his nose. ‘Watched someone die of that. Guy was perfectly clear. What makes you think his mind’s afflicted?’

Denser shrugged and slumped into a chair. ‘What he keeps saying. That he’s sorry, and that he didn’t want to do any of it. Keeps muttering names, too. Erienne said she knew one of the people, but he’s been dead for ages.’

Ilkar considered for a moment. ‘Odd. What names?’

Denser looked at the elf. ‘I don’t know any of them, suppose they’re all Dordovans. One was some Jeryl Mardel, that was the last one he said, the one Erienne knew.’

Sirendor stiffened. ‘I knew him too. He was a tradesman in Dordover, I met him the only time I went there. He was murdered during my stay.’ He frowned and looked at Denser. ‘Remember any other names?’

Denser shook his head. ‘Not really. Thraun’s the only one who gets what’s haunting him I think, but he’s even more quiet than usual.’

Sirendor gave him a searching look. ‘I think Erienne might know, too. Or guess. Did she send you out?’

Denser nodded. ‘Told me to get some sleep.’

Sirendor turned his gaze upon Jandyr. ‘Just how long have you known each other?’

The elf licked his lips. ‘A decade. Although I know Thraun and Erienne much longer than Will.’

‘Anything we should know?’

Jandyr shook his head. ‘Nothing I could think of.’

Sirendor glared at him. ‘Were you hitmen before you joined the Raven?’

Jandyr bridled. ‘Gods, no. We did recovery jobs. We’re not hitmen.’

‘What did you kill those seven people for, then? Everyone thought it was a madman who murdered his lovers.’

Jandyr looked away. ‘It wasn’t. Well, yeah, it was but …’

‘What on earth are you two on about?’ It was the first time The Unknown had spoken all evening. He wasn’t used to facing a danger he couldn’t fight with a sword. ‘A man’s dying and all you can do is discuss an ancient sex crime in Dordover that was solved ages ago?’

Hirad looked at Sirendor, a slight frown creasing his forehead. ‘Yeah, what’s this all about?’

Sirendor met his eye. ‘A bit more than ten years ago … Well, ten years before I died, that is, I was in Dordover. City was in uproar because there was some stranger killer who had done in six people. All men, all after sleeping with them. First one was horrible, his entire abdomen ripped to shreds. The next third were married and had their throats cut. Five and six were not married and killed more viciously, stabbed in the gut but not as brutal as the first. Seven was Jeryl Mardel. Perfectly nice, a bit obviously queer, but that’s his business. He sold seeds, and that was when I was still just a farmer’s son. He was said to sell best quality hemp seeds and we considered selling to a rope maker. I remember that he was in quite a hurry when I saw him, because he was going to meet someone and he was very excited. Next day he was dead.’ Sirendor looked at Jandyr. ‘While later, the day I rode out of Dordover, they were all celebrating because the murderer had been caught trying to rape someone and had been shot by a guard. So which of you did it, and why? And why did you cover it as a sex crime? And who had to die so you could get away?’

It wasn’t Jandyr who answered, very quietly. ‘It wasn’t a cover.’ Sirendor’s eyes snapped to Hirad, whose eyes were fixed firmly on Jandyr. ‘Was it, Jandyr?’

The elf shook his head. ‘No. And even though that was the official explanation all the time, no one believed it was a normal sex crime, either, if indeed there is such a thing. Everyone seemed to think is was someone from the north-east, from around Merrybrook. You see, they don’t like this kind of thing up there. A man sleeping with a man warrants a death sentence, and the execution is not getting your head chopped off. You’re raped to death in front of the village, especially the male minors, to make an example. You would know, Hirad.’

The barbarian nodded. There was a haunted look on his face. ‘Kind of thing that never leaves you. Horrible.’

‘The offence or the punishment?’

‘Offence, my arse. Like Larn said, no one’s business.’

Ilkar smiled vaguely. ‘True. So what was it about, then? Not a hate crime, but what? Just some madman?’

Jandyr shook his head. ‘Jealousy, or rather a very broken heart. The mur…, the guy, he was betrayed and it broke him. Took revenge on the bloke that hurt him, sliced his guts to bits in his anger. Then he went and found three married men who betrayed their wives and killed them for being traitors. Far as I know that cost him his belief in people altogether and he killed anyone he got into bed. Until it all ended.’

The Unknown raised his arms and shook his head. ‘Because he was shot. I don’t get what this part of ancient history has to do with Thraun and Will.’

‘Only he wasn’t shot,’ Sirendor said. ‘Why’s Thraun still alive?’ All eyes snapped to Jandyr.

Hirad shook his head. ‘Nah, Larn, you don’t know Thraun. He’d never do that.’

Sirendor looked at him. Hirad looked away, apparently well aware that his answer didn’t quite fit the question. ‘No, imbecile. But of course you know what I mean. He should be a victim. Will’s the murderer.’

Hirad showed no reaction to that, not that Sirendor was surprised. Jandyr got to his feet. ‘I hated his guts for this, you know. But he’s not insane as I thought first. He’s stable and wouldn’t hurt a hair on Thraun’s head. And I’ve come to be his friend. He’s a good person who made a dreadful mistake, and it will haunt him forever. Thraun knows, of course. I’m going to see him. If that mage doesn’t come very soon it’s my last chance.’

Ϡ

No mage arrived that day or the next, and Hirad noticed The Unknown wasn’t all that worried. The revelation what Will had done in the past had shocked them all, and Hirad remembered that at their first encounter he had disliked him. He had later developed a grudging respect for the little man who refused to be cowed by Thraun in the shape of the wolf. Now he found he couldn’t bring himself to think anything but highly about someone who had given his life fighting by his side for no reward at all except the survival of the rest of the world.

Will was rarely conscious. Denser and Erienne did what they could without magic, the former mostly because Erienne showed neither surprise nor shock about what she said she hadn’t known before. He was her friend, she had told them very firmly, and she didn’t care about anything else. Sirendor had gone to talk to him some time earlier and was now staring at a point behind Hirad. ‘So what did you ask him?’

Sirendor blinked. ‘Sorry. You said?’

Hirad tutted. ‘Did he talk to you?’

Sirendor nodded. ‘Yeah. I asked him about the killings, and he didn’t even try to deny them. Kept glancing over at Thraun who was staring daggers at me. He then said he knows he can’t stay with us now we know and that that’s better really because he’s a coward.’

‘Funny how he knows that when I don’t.’

Sirendor offered a wry grin. ‘The Unknown doesn’t want him to stay. You know that as well as I do. Neither does Ilkar.’

‘What about you? You’re a people person, Larn. Tell me what to think.’

Sirendor sighed. ‘I … I like him. Completely unfounded, illogical sympathy. But I like most people, Hirad.’

‘And more often than not, you’re right. Take Denser for example. He’s really a good bloke, but I hated him, wanted to kill him even. You still don’t even think it’s his fault you died.’ Sirendor shrugged. ‘You know, The Unknown can’t decide for all of us. Will’s a good fighter, there’s no lock he can’t open, and there’s courage in him all right. He just needs to find it.’

‘He doesn’t look like he’s got a lot of stamina.’

Hirad scratched his head. ‘Yeah … well, he looked a lot more wiry when I met him. If he did it once, he can get there again.’ He looked at his oldest friend with a very serious expression. ‘I don’t want to send someone away who has already become a part of us. It simply isn’t right. I mean, if he’d stuck with us all this time and would have told us now, we wouldn’t have ever considered sending him away, not even The Unknown. It isn’t his fault he couldn’t be there because he died.’

‘You think he’s got the gut for what we do then? He died because he lost it.’

Hirad smiled and leaned back in his chair. ‘He’ll get there. If that bleeding mage shows up, that is.’ He paused. ‘That aside, he was completely alone. Thraun was a wolf and scared shitless. And the rest of us … he hadn’t been with The Raven long enough to rely on us as completely as you would. And if I felt alone in a situation like that, I might crack as well. Anyone might. He’s just got to learn that he’s never alone.’

The door was swept open and a blizzard came in, carrying a young man in a thick fur cloak with it. The arrival banged to door shut. All faces in the guest room were on him, some smiling, most, however, with open hostility. The man was oblivious. ‘Jake? Jake I’m dropping my shopping list off here. I don’t care for the weather out there. At all.’ A few people laughed. The innkeep walked over at a brisk pace and hugged the young man. Hirad wondered why some people looked so scared. He had friendly eyes and a kind voice and merely a trace of a lilting accent.

‘Come to the fire, Garvain. Need a hot drink?’

‘Yeah, sounds like just the right thing. Really, once one invasion’s over there’s the next. I’m half glad I missed the one in between.’

‘Invasion?’ Hirad echoed. Jake was a talkative man, but he hadn’t mentioned a war or an invasion.

Garvain grinned at him. ‘You types. Balaians. You’re preferable to monsters, I’ll give you that.’

‘Thanks a bundle. Where did that snowstorm come from? When I was out there wasn’t so much as a breeze.’

‘Weather’s a bit freaky this end of the country. What do you think why no one leaves their houses unless they must? We know how it gets. No one’s going to come or go in the next five days.’ Hirad’s face fell.

‘Couldn’t a mage melt a path or something?’

Garvain blinked at him. ‘Why would they?’

‘There’s one supposed to come here.’

‘Indeed. And what would you do with a mage if you had one? Seeing how you’re all scared of them.’

‘A few of my best friends were mages on Balaia, I’m not scared of them.’

Garvain’s face lit up. ‘In that case, you’ve found one. How can I help you?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Afterthought:  
> I had considered Dragon Age, A Song of Ice and Fire, and The Ascendants of Estorea for crossover worlds.  
> The first would be easiest. Mostly I wanted to borrow the country, Ferelden, and Jowan aka Levyn. I would have taken him with his new identity, but somehow I didn’t really want the setting.  
> Second would be a problem. I would have had to place the story before the events of the books since I haven’t the faintest idea where the hell that story is going. I couldn’t have borrowed a character for that reason and would have chosen a time before the Mad King. In other words, I might as well invent something of my own.  
> The last would be an obvious choice, as it’s a Barclay book as well, but I’ll rather keep that in the back of my head for a different purpose.  
> I had just played The Witcher while writing this chapter. Now the advantage over Dragon Age is that it feels more compatible with the Raven, language- and otherwise. I will not borrow much, only a couple of characters who I know make no personal appearance in part 2 and the world itself.))


	4. Mages and Fugitives

For once, Will was completely on his own. Garvain was a very patient man, Ilkar decided. They had all talked at once, telling him what they needed. He still stood there with the ghost of a smile on his face and waited for them to be quiet.

‘We need a healer.’ Ilkar managed to say into a momentary silence. The Unknown frowned and shook his head. ‘You don’t have to love him, but we can’t let him die. It stands against everything I am.’

Garvain nodded at him. ‘What’s the injury?’

‘Not an injury, that one’s no trouble. Lockjaw.’

Garvain’s eyes went wide. ‘Since when?’

Ilkar shrugged. ‘Caught the infection a little over a week ago, I suppose. And he’s got it bad already.’ He took a deep breath. ‘I know you can’t promise anything, but please try.’

Garvain took a deep breath. ‘I will. I’m not a good healer, though. I can cast a basic healing spell without killing anything, but … I really can’t promise that I’ll be able to help.’

‘Perhaps he’s not supposed to live.’ The Unknown had spoken very quietly, but they all stared at him as though he had yelled.

Thraun’s eyes were red, but his depression was chased away and replaced with sudden anger. ‘How dare you talk like that?’ His deep voice was husky and strained. ‘How dare you condemn him?’

Hirad stepped between the two quickly. ‘Whoa. Thraun, he’s shocked and he doesn’t mean that. Unknown, I hope to all the Gods you really don’t mean that. He’s a person, not a rabid dog. Of course he’s supposed to live.’

‘Well, if he does, he can go wherever he likes, but not the same direction I do.’

‘Surely this isn’t something that should be discussed now,’ Ilkar said sharply. ‘Erienne, please bring Garvain up to Will. Thraun, I think you should go too. He might not live to see the end of the spell.’ Thraun nodded and strode out of the room.

The Unknown rose. ‘Garvain, this man’s a murderer.’ Ilkar glared at The Unknown.

Garvain raised his hands. ‘I know how Balaian mages tick. If there’s the slightest chance you can save someone, you’re honour-bound to try. No matter what college, no matter if it’s a nobleman or a smith or a whore. Our mages here could take a leaf out of their book. I’m going to help him. I don’t care who he is.’ He looked at The Unknown with some defiance. ‘People tend not to trust me, and they’ve got a reason. Mages are feared everywhere, it seems, and it drives some of them to become the vile monsters the people think they are. They fight for their rights so much they forget that they’re no longer fighting for something, but against the rest of the world. I lost friends that way. But if only one of them had showed regret and asked me for help, I’d have given it gladly and without question. So … I don’t care what your guy did.’

Ϡ

Ilkar followed Erienne and Garvain upstairs. From what he had heard of Garvain, a few – very few – mages from Balaia had some magic here as well. He hardly dared to hope he would be one of them, but he’d only ever know if he listened into himself very cautiously and never gave up hope.

Garvain looked at the little man with some doubt. Ilkar couldn’t blame him. Will’s face was ashen, his breath ragged, and his skin hot and sweaty. ‘Who’s the one he trusts the most?’

Erienne smiled. ‘That would be Thraun.’

‘You’ve got to hold him down. I’ll try and kill the infection and detect any damage to his spine. But whatever I can do, he needs rest. Emotionally as well as physically. Keep that big man away from him. Whatever happened, he can’t have to deal with accusations now.’

‘I’ll keep him safe.’ Thraun’s voice was gruff.

Erienne placed a hand on his arm. ‘So will I.’ Thraun pulled away from her. ‘No, hear me. I don’t care. I know and love you both, no matter what he did.’

Thraun spun around and swept Erienne into a rib-crushing embrace. Ilkar smiled. ‘Come on, Thraun, let’s help Garvain here save him. We’ll sort out The Unknown another time.’ He took a deep breath. ‘This isn’t over.’ Thraun released the woman and nodded to the native mage.

The young man pressed his hands together. ‘Hold him down. He’s got to …’

Thraun shook his head. ‘I know.’ He crawled onto the bed and caressed Will’s cheek, his touch light enough not to harm him in his state. ‘You hear me?’

Will nodded. ‘I’m awake, it’s all right.’ He opened his eyes and looked at Garvain. ‘Can I die in the attempt?’ The look he received in reply was all the answer he needed. ‘Very well. Erienne … thank you. For your faith in me, for you friendship. If I don’t get through this, keep Thraun safe.’ The Dordovan nodded, her lower lip trembling. ‘Thraun … You look after yourself. If I don’t … no, you need to hear this. If I don’t make it, you promise me to always remember who you are. You are a man, Thraun, and don’t you ever forget it.’ Thraun nodded, not daring to hold him, lest he cause one of the seizures. Garvain nodded at the big blond man, and Thraun leaned over Will, ready to keep him in place.

Garvain’s eyes closed, his arms reached out to the two men on the bed, and he started muttering quietly under his breath. At first, nothing happened. Then a low humming sound came from Will, swelling into a moan and then into a low, suppressed scream. After a few seconds that seemed to last for eternity, the scream died, and Ilkar feared he had slipped away.

Then suddenly, violently, Will’s back arched. An agonised wail emerged from his tortured, pained face, and Ilkar was certain that whatever Garvain was doing, it was killing the little man. If it didn’t, his unnatural pose would. At last, after what felt like an hour, Will slumped onto the sheets. A trail of blood was running from his nostrils and his mouth, and he lay silent and motionless.

Thraun placed a shaking hand above his nose before he removed it with a deep sigh of relief. ‘He’s alive,’ he announced. ‘What happens now?’

Garvain opened his eyes and looked at the scenery before him as if he saw it all for the first time. ‘He’s not safe, the infection will come back. He’ll be better for now, but I couldn’t defeat the sickness. I am no healer. But he has more time for you to find one.’

Ϡ

Will had slept through two full days and nights. Garvain spent very little time in company, and if he did enter the guest room, silence fell almost immediately. Ilkar wondered if there was a reason for that, but then he decided it was probably just the fact he was a mage. Nothing new there.

The village they had come to was called Stonewash. They were very far up north, in a country called Kovir. According to the locals it was late autumn now, and a rather mild one at that. Ilkar dreaded the winter.

‘What are you going to decide?’

Ilkar blinked and looked at Hirad. ‘Regarding what?’

Hirad tutted. ‘What I’ve been saying the last half hour or so. We’ll all have to make a decision about Will. What’s yours?’

‘As long as he needs my pendant, he stays.’ Hirad grinned. Ilkar had given the little man the pendant he was wearing after Garvain was finished with his spell. He had told Thraun Will shouldn’t take it off but had refused to say more.

‘Am I about to learn what that thing is, then?’

Ilkar offered an enigmatic smile. ‘I don’t think so. Let it be said though that Will won’t die as long as he wears it.’

‘So you helped him.’

Ilkar shrugged. ‘I guess so.’

Hirad prodded him. ‘You’re on his side then.’

Ilkar sighed. ‘I don’t know. I don’t know if I’ll ever sleep easily sharing a camp with someone like that.’

Hirad leaned back in his seat. ‘He didn’t seem particularly murderous when we travelled with him. And from what I hear of Garvain, the heroes of this time aren’t exactly known for their clean slate.’

Ilkar rubbed the bridge of his nose. ‘I’ve heard the stories, too, Hirad. I don’t know if I believe half of it.’

‘Have you talked to him?’

Ilkar looked back up at him. ‘No. And I don’t want to, either.’

Hirad got to his feet and dusted himself off. ‘Neither have I, but I’ll do that now. Sirendor spent quite some time with him. He says he doesn’t say it but he’d like to stay with us. He should, Ilks, think about it. He died. For us, protecting you mages.’

Ilkar took a deep breath. ‘I know. If he’s to stay with us, he’s got to be able to keep up, and right now I doubt he will. I can’t see myself trusting him like I should any time soon, and I will not make a stand for him.’

Hirad walked over to the door. ‘Having designs on Thraun, are you?’

‘Don’t be ridiculous.’

Hirad grinned. ‘Then I don’t see why you should be worried. I’m going to tell him exactly what he’s got to do to stay. And anyway, like you said, he’s still got your pendant. We can’t leave him.’

Ϡ

Will asked him to come in at once after he had knocked. Erienne was with the little man, searching him for any signs of lasting damage. ‘Leave us, please,’ Will said quietly. ‘I wondered when you’d come.’

Hirad raised his eyebrows. ‘Did you? Why?’

Will smiled sadly. ‘Matter of time. You know about me and Thraun, I assume, and you cannot stand for it. I know the sort of punishment your people have for someone like me, but I ask you to refrain.’

‘I don’t have the proper training for that anyway.’ He shook his head. ‘I’m not here to hurt you. I want to talk to you.’

Will snorted. ‘Yeah, right.’

‘You’ve been sworn into The Raven. I won’t have you kicked out. You’ve got me behind you, as well as Erienne, Denser, and Sirendor. Never mind Thraun and Jandyr. You want to stay?’

Will looked at him, holding his gaze for half a minute. ‘I do. And I know I’ve got to get my strength back. What about Ilkar and The Unknown?’

Hirad shrugged. ‘Six against two, and Ilkar … he doesn’t know what he thinks.’

Will smiled. ‘I can’t blame him. Hirad, why don’t you hate me?’

Hirad sat down on a chair next to the window. He looked at the little man, at the still white face and wondered what The Unknown would do if he actually bothered talking with him. But that was probably why he didn’t. ‘I can’t hate you for loving someone. And that other thing … you’re not a madman incapable of affection. If Thraun were to hurt you I don’t know what you’d do, but I don’t think we’ll ever find out.’

‘I’d never be able to hurt him.’ Will looked at a point behind Hirad. ‘I’d sooner do away with myself.’

Hirad clapped him on the shoulder. ‘Don’t. I have a feeling we’ll need all the hands we can have. And we’ll find a proper healer for you. Just you wait.’

Ϡ

Arriving in the small village named Stonewash, Thaler realised this was definitely the lowest he had ever fallen - covers notwithstanding. Shani looked calm enough, taking the change from one country to the next in stride. ‘That’s what you get for travelling with children.’ Shani blinked at him, and he shook his head. ‘Never mind. How can you be so calm? We set foot in Temeria, we’re dead.’

Shani sighed. ‘I know. One day we can go back. Right now we’ve got to make the best of the situation. And Kovir isn’t the worst place to go, I think.’

‘Declare yourselves!’

They both jumped at the harsh voice. ‘Shani and Thaler,’ she said at once. He wondered if that was a mistake.

‘Can you verify your identity?’

Thaler’s eyebrows shot up. ‘Come again?’

‘Can you verify your identity?’

A small hand reached for his arm, but he shrugged her off. ‘Is that any way to welcome visitors? Who do you fucking think you are?’

One of the two men looked cowed, the other stood his ground. ‘I am sorry, everyone has to be able to verify their identity, what with all the refugees. If you can’t, you are asked to see the mayor to be registered.’

‘Thaler, I’m certain it has nothing to do with anything.’ He forced himself to look at Shani. ‘Listen, they’re a bit strange so far up north. And I’ve heard rumours that some odd magic has brought people from another world.’ She looked at the guard. ‘Is that true?’

The man nodded. ‘Exactly. And the King has now decreed that all those not native to Kovir need to register. Everyone is, here.’

Thaler brushed him aside with a harsh gesture. ‘These refugees, as you call them, have come thirty years ago. If I managed to pick up their language, you will have whatever information you need of them. Don’t you do censuses here?’ He didn’t wait for an answer, interrupting the guardsman by taking a step closer and invading his personal space. ‘I’m registered at home, in Temeria. You cannot get the information that I do, in fact, exist from there, by any chance?’

The guard shook his head. ‘I am sorry, that’s impossible.’

Thaler forced himself to look put off. He deflated visibly and stepped back again. ‘Very well, then I guess we will see the mayor.’ When the guard turned his back on them, he exchanged a glance with Shani, who grinned broadly. ‘Perfect,’ he mouthed soundlessly.

The mayor, it turned out, was a busy man. They weren’t the only ones waiting to be seen, either. There was a group of five people already present at the office. They were quiet, the typical kind of quiet that indicated they had stopped in mid-conversation the moment someone entered. One man looked angry. Thaler offered a curt nod and decided to ignore them. The others did likewise before continuing in an undertone. Thaler had no problem recognising the language of Balaia, and he decided to listen. He sat down on a chair and leaned back against the wall. He shut his eyes as if to doze, but opened the left one by a fraction to watch them. Balaians were usually that easy to fool.

‘Very well, Coldheart, let’s get this settled right now,’ the angry looking man growled. He had a shaven head and would be an impressive figure when he got to his feet. Another, an elf, Thaler noticed, smiled vaguely but remained silent.

Coldheart had a scarred face and shaggy braided hair the colour of rust. ‘Right. We don’t have to ask Thraun or Jandyr, can we agree on that?’ The bald man nodded. ‘Larn?’ One of the group cringed. ‘Come on now, you’ve got to pick a side.’

Larn took a deep breath. ‘Just for the record, I hate you, Hirad, and I’ll someday call in a huge favour for making me do this.’

Hirad Coldheart grinned. ‘Right. Talk, Sirendor.’

‘I think he would deserve a chance. But I also think he needs being watched. And trained. And I don’t know if we can do any of that. I like him, but I don’t think it is a good idea to keep him with us. Sorry, Hirad.’ His eyes travelled to the fifth person, a tall man with black hair and a skullcap. He looked tired. ‘What about you? Erienne’s back at the inn with those three, we’re not going to tell her what you said.’

The man snorted. ‘That’s likely.’

Hirad Coldheart smiled. ‘He’s right. I promise, I won’t say.’

The man in the skullcap straightened himself. ‘Very well then. I don’t trust him. I don’t know if I ever will. He should go. He said so himself, and with Ilkar that makes us the majority.’

Hirad looked crestfallen, and the elf raised both hands. ‘He’s still got my pendant, and I’ll want that back. So unless you want to be murderers yourselves, you’ll leave it with him for now, and that means we’re stuck here.’ He took a deep breath. ‘That being said, I don’t know. I really don’t. There are two things I want you all to consider, though. You first, Unknown: If he hadn’t died and we had learned about the murders now, if Will had been with us through all the time, would you still want him gone?’

The bald man made to answer, but faltered before he spoke. ‘I don’t think so.’

Hirad smiled at the elf. ‘Thanks, Ilkar.’

The elf glared at them all in turn. ‘And now you, Denser. What exactly is the reason you’re not a bloody smear on a castle wall?’

The black-haired man blinked at him. ‘Excuse me?’

‘Remind me of our first encounter, Hirad. What did you think of our Xeteskian friend here?’ Sirendor snorted but refrained from answering. Hirad merely shrugged. ‘You wanted him dead. You wanted him dead so badly you would have killed him. After the battle, after your chat with your dragon. The only thing that stopped you was The Unknown.’ Ilkar turned his gaze to Denser. ‘Isn’t that right? He’d have cut you open groin to throat if The Unknown hadn’t been there, and that would have been murder. Yet you trust Hirad. Gods in the ground, we all do.’

‘It’s hardly the same thing.’ Thaler had no idea why anyone would be referred to as The Unknown, but apparently the bald man was meant by that. ‘Hirad was righteously angry and trying to wrap his mind around the death of one of us.’

Ilkar shook his head. ‘My point is … the more I think about it, the more I think Hirad’s got this one right. As Sirendor said, Will deserves a chance. And we haven’t got anything better to do than to watch and train Will anyway, seeing how we have no money nor contacts nor any idea where we are, even. Sorry, Unknown. If the majority decides, Will stays.’ Sirendor looked relieved, if anything.

For a moment it seemed as though The Unknown would protest, but then he gave a curt nod. ‘Fine. Now let’s drop this before it gets emotional. Those two must already think we’re mummers.’

Ilkar’s eyes flicked over Thaler and Shani. ‘I don’t think they understand us.’

The girl raised her hands. ‘We … we don’t want trouble.’ Her use of her own language drew a grin from Hirad, confirming what Ilkar had said.

Thaler decided to disillusion them. He was aware he had an accent, but he found the words he needed all right. ‘You’re only half wrong. You’re from Balaia, not from the northern kingdoms. Are you here to see the mayor?’

The elf sighed. ‘We’re from a north all right, but not from this north.’ He rose and offered his hand. ‘Name’s Ilkar.’ He glanced at Shani. ‘The way you sound you already are in trouble. Need help?’ Shani shrugged and looked at Thaler for support.

He frowned. ‘No, we’re fine.’

Hirad grinned at them. ‘Well, if you change your mind, you find us at the tavern. Since there’s only one, you’re not going to miss it.’ He seemed to hesitate. ‘Look, I guess you’re not from here, either, but you wouldn’t know a healer? We have a very sick man with us.’

Thaler raised his eyebrows. ‘What’s he got?’

‘Lockjaw.’

Thaler looked at Shani. ‘Can you do something about lockjaw?’ he asked in their tongue.

She blinked. ‘I can try but cannot promise.’ Thaler repeated this to Hirad. By now all eyes were on him. Thaler promised in Shani’s name to go to the tavern directly after their meeting with the mayor. For some reason, however, he felt he didn’t want to go anywhere near these people unarmed.


	5. True Dedication

The sour expression on Shani’s face spoke volumes. Thaler was well aware that she didn’t trust him at all, and carrying a knife didn’t improve that. Shani’s sullen silence was not only depressing, it also caused his thoughts to circle around the fact that he wasn’t healing. Small wonder, travelling all the way to Kovir, but he didn’t have to be a medic to know this wasn’t good. Nor was the fact that the pain had transformed into a throbbing ache deep within him when he didn’t move and a raging fire when he did. He hadn’t told Shani any of this, of course, whenever she had asked him how he felt, knowing full well how dangerous that was. ‘Why do you fear them? They just need help.’

Her words shook him out of his reverie. ‘Finally. I already wondered when that one would come.’ She glared at him. Thaler sighed. ‘I know a warrior when I see one. And at least two of those were exactly that, Shani. Our situation is precarious enough. I’m not walking to the scaffold like a sheep, and neither are you.’

Entering the inn, he found the group of people at once. He approached carefully, pulling himself up to his full height, which would still be dwarfed by at least two of the men before him if they got to their feet. ‘Shani here is a medic. She doesn’t speak your language, so you’ll have to talk to me.’ He saw two new faces that hadn’t been at the mayor’s, one of them another elf. ‘Name’s Thaler. I know in a case of emergency I don’t stand a ploughing chance, but try anything stupid and I’ll give you a fight you’ll remember.’

The words weren’t understandable for Shani, but the snarl in his voice was unmistakeable, it seemed. ‘Leave them alone,’ she hissed.

He ignored her. ‘Shani insists that we see your patient.’

Hirad stared at them. ‘Gods in the ground, you sure you don’t need help yourselves? You being hunted or anything?’

Thaler glowered at him. ‘How’s that your fucking problem?’

‘I’ll tell you what our fucking problem is.’ The Unknown spoke in a low voice, but it held authority. ‘Someone’s dying, and I’m tempted not to believe that you can offer any help.’

Thaler folded his arms. ‘Then don’t. See if I care.’

Ilkar raised his hands. ‘Whoa. Unknown, drop it. Seriously, you’re as bad as Hirad sometimes. Look, we’re not used to having to beg. Truth is, we cannot pay you. We can only appeal to your kindness. Our friend is dying.’

Thaler ignored him and kept staring at The Unknown. ‘I like to know who I’m talking to. Who’re you? Unknown isn’t a name, even for a Balaian.’

‘My name is Sol. I’d prefer if you don’t use it. You may call me The Unknown Warrior.’

Thaler opened his mouth and closed it. He looked at Shani. ‘Out of their mind, the whole lot of them.’

‘Have you any idea what lockjaw does to a man? I don’t care if they’re mental, I’ll try and help him.’

Thaler flexed his fingers. ‘I know what ploughing lockjaw is, thanks. I didn’t even know that there was a way to cure it. Frankly, I think we should stay clear of these people. They’re in as dire a need for money as we are, I daresay. They cannot even pay you.’

Shani threw him a look of utter contempt. ‘You know what? When I’m done with their man, I’m done with you too. I’m walking.’ She looked pointedly away from him and gestured to Hirad to lead the way. She glared at Thaler. ‘Tell them I need curare, or valerian if that can’t be found. Then you’re welcome to fuck off, to use your language.’ She followed Hirad and a very tall blond man out of the room.

Ϡ

Will didn’t look sick, Shani decided and gave voice to her thoughts, knowing full well they couldn’t understand her. She proceeded to palpate his neck and back, finding tension. The room was uncomfortably warm, but Shani assumed he liked it that way and said nothing. A soft knock on the door interrupted her. Knowing that calling was pointless because no one could understand her, she opened the door, revealing Thaler. ‘Go fuck a mule.’

He was unimpressed. ‘Curare or valerian, you say? There.’ He extended two pouches with a healthy amount of the respective herbs. ‘Valerian I understand, but curare? Isn’t that poisonous?’

‘Well, I wouldn’t expect _you_ to know.’ Shani turned her back on him again and the door closed behind her.

‘In case it interests you,’ she heard his voice in her back, ‘a mage helped him. Your guy was close to death a few days back. Garvain, the mage, said it’ll come back, though, and I believe him. The herbs are from him. I promised him I’d find the coin to pay him, but he refused.’

‘The valerian would calm him, and he’ll need that. But curare can sedate him.’ Silence followed that. ‘What?’ she asked, glowering at Thaler.

‘I just wondered if we should find something to relax his muscles. Or are you going to call me a simpleton for asking that?’

Shani smiled, despite herself. ‘No. But both herbs do that, as well. You’re perfectly right of course. Would you … would you please tell them he has to take what I give him?’

Thaler leaned back against the door and ran his hands over his face. ‘If he’s got lockjaw, all you must do in order to kill him is wait,’ he said in a strained voice. He did tell them, though. At least, that was what she thought. Not that she could understand a word of what he said to them.

‘I’m really screwed,’ she said in an undertone.

‘Should I translate that, too?’

‘No need. Thaler … Are you all right?’ His face had turned sheet white. Thraun had rushed past her and grabbed his arm before he could slide to the floor. Shani stepped close to him and laid a hand on his forehead. She blanched, feeling the intense heat emanating from him.

‘You fool,’ she whispered.

Ϡ

Watching Shani looking after her two patients was one of the most impressive things Ilkar had ever seen. He wasn’t certain he liked that Thaler person any more than he liked Will, but Shani cared. Shani also cared about the complete stranger whose life was in her hands. He had tried to talk Will into trusting her, had tried to tell Thraun the same, but Will insisted he didn’t need something for his nerves, thus refusing the valerian. He also knew that curare was poisonous and wouldn’t take that, either. The inevitable outcome was the disease coming back with a vengeance not two weeks after Garvain had treated him. The only thing keeping him alive was the pendant, but if he didn’t accept Shani’s help soon, the pain was likely to drive him mad.

Shani’s lilting language sounded in his back. The elf turned around and listened, trying and failing to make sense of the gibberish. There were tears in her eyes, the desperation obvious. Ilkar decided this had to end. Thaler was confined to bed with a horrible infection that might yet claim his life, so there was no one to translate for them. Ilkar made up his mind. He shook his head at her and she fell silent. Gently, he took Shani’s hand and squeezed. ‘Thaler?’ he asked. Shani shook her head. Ilkar looked at her. ‘I need to see Thaler. With you.’ Shani answered, talking very deliberately, but he didn’t understand a word. ‘That is exactly the problem.’ Ilkar indicated the pouch hanging on her belt where she kept her herbs and held out his hand. With a slight frown, she gave it to him. Ilkar pointed upstairs, holding up the pouch. ‘Thaler,’ he insisted. Ilkar very much doubted she understood what he intended, but she relented and led the way.

Thaler sat up when they entered, and there was a short exchange between the two. His voice was strained and quiet. The tone between them was the usual forced calm on Shani’s part and what sounded like cynicism on Thaler’s, despite his weakness. Ilkar waited patiently until they were done. ‘So, there’s still life out there besides Shani,’ Thaler said at last. ‘Good to know.’

Ilkar smiled. ‘She’s isolating you for your own safety. Another infection added to yours, however slight, would kill you.’

Thaler huffed. ‘Are you sure you sure you need me to translate? You echo her perfectly already.’ He shook his head. ‘Don’t answer that. What is it?’

‘Will refuses to take the herbs. He says he doesn’t need something for his nerves and fears being poisoned.’

‘I thought Shani wanted to treat him with curare outright?’

Ilkar shrugged. ‘I haven’t the faintest idea, and I cannot ask her. Someone needs to tell Will why he has to take something he believes can’t do him any good. And Shani can’t. I really am sorry to bother you, but we need your help.’ Thaler relayed Ilkar’s words to Shani before listening to her answer.

‘The valerian isn’t to calm him, and it’s too late for that anyway. It could have stopped the symptoms to return full force, she thinks. Now he must take the curare. It will paralyse him. She will dose it so his muscles can’t cramp but he can still breathe. You will have to trust her.’ He paused and licked his lips. ‘These were her words, now I’ll give you a piece of my mind. You’re all completely gormless. Your man will die without help. Just trust her, let her do her thing. No one can make him worse, but Shani is an excellent medic. Let her fucking help him.’

‘She’s that good, then?’ Ilkar asked.

Thaler shrugged. ‘I’m alive, aren’t I? By rights I should have died before we left Temeria.’

‘If she’s that good, why are you sick?’ Thaler made to get to his feet, but Shani held him down, talking rapidly.

Thaler growled but stayed put. ‘Simple. At home, they’d have killed her, and I wouldn’t have managed to get out of there on my own. Waiting until I’m fully healed wasn’t an option either. While she’s here, I have a chance. I might still die, I’m not dumb enough to think I’m safe. But the one sure thing is that Shani’s safe here.’ He swallowed. ‘If that is all, I would ask you to leave. Get your man to take whatever Shani tries to feed him. She hates my guts but I trust her to keep me alive as best she can. To your guy she’s dedicated. Don’t let that go to waste.’

Ϡ

Shani felt scared and isolated. Thaler slept most of the time, and even when he was awake, talking to him was painful – even more so than usually. Will had become a more worrying patient. Finding the dosage that would sedate but not kill him was difficult. What she needed, she knew, was someone who could tell her if all the leaves she had came from the same plant, thus having the exact same amount of the active substance. She needed, in other words, an alchemist or a witcher. Neither was available to her.

Thaler on the other hand was a different matter. She wanted to slap and kick him for insuring her he was fine when he must have been in constant agony, getting worse day by day. She couldn’t have cured him completely on the journey, but that he was in such danger now wasn’t necessary either.

The truth was, Shani wasn’t entirely certain that even one of her patients would make it. Every time she talked to either of them and didn’t receive a reaction at once, her heart skipped a beat. Not being able to talk to Will’s friends didn’t make it any easier.

The worst part was that after his breakdown, while his fever had been fiercest, Thaler had said things she was sure weren’t meant for her ears. Vows to avenge someone, a promise of violence to some unknown fiend she wasn’t sure was real. It had scared her more than anything. The pictures had apparently stopped plaguing him, but Shani would never forget the rage on his sweaty face.

After a week, she dared to hope they would both live. She had been worried about lasting damage to Will’s spine, but the mage had stopped that from happening. He would take much longer to fully recover, but after another week she announced him healed. Thaler had finally decided that it was wiser to be honest about his condition and told her that the wound still stung if he moved suddenly, but other than that he was good. She felt like she could let go of a breath she’d been holding for weeks. Now all she had to do was break it to him that she had to be elsewhere.

Thaler was being Thaler and spent his evenings with the townspeople, blending in as though he was one of them. No one would have noticed he didn’t belong there, that he was, in fact, deeply entangled in the Northern Kingdoms’ politics. She began to think he had thoroughly enjoyed himself in his guise as a fence. Whether he just liked the company or whether he hoped to gain something from these people eluded her. She approached and cleared her throat.

‘Look, your little nurse’s come to check if your dick’s in good working order.’ Thaler glowered at the drunken man in front of him. Though Stonewash had a large percentage of Balaians in it, this evening he was sitting with original locals.

‘She’s a medic, not a nurse. And I highly doubt that.’

Oblivious to the subtle threat in Thaler’s tone, the other man went on. ‘You wouldn’t mind, though, I bet.’

Thaler rose. ‘Shut the fuck up. One more word and you can collect your front teeth from the ground.’ He turned to face Shani. ‘I apologise.’

She blinked. ‘You don’t have to. Thaler … You and Will are good, you don’t need me anymore. And I can’t stay here.’

Thaler jerked a thumb behind himself. ‘Because of the company I keep?’ He leaned in closer, continuing in a whisper. ‘You want to know where you’ve landed, these are the people you’ve got to ask. Sad, but true.’

Shani’s lips twitched. She had her answer. ‘Not because of them. I spent too much time amongst soldiers to be upset by that. But I want to go to Oxenfurt. See if there’s a place for me at the university.’

For a moment, Thaler hesitated, then he nodded. ‘You should be safe in Redania, even if I’m not. I wouldn’t know why you shouldn’t go.’

‘You’ll be all right?’

‘I’ll manage.’

Ϡ

Erienne had her eyes closed, her face was blank. Ilkar shook her gently. ‘Careful.’

She blinked at him. ‘Thank you.’ A shiver ran through Erienne’s body. ‘No success.’

‘If you keep going at this rate, you’ll kill yourself.’

The Dordovan smiled. ‘I rely on you to stop that from happening. Got another pendant for that, perhaps?’

‘Sorry, only the one.’

Erienne leaned closer. ‘I’d like to know what that thing does, Ilkar. Before you tell me no, I’ve seen one like this before. Held it in my hands. But I couldn’t figure out how the hell it worked and had it returned to its rightful owner.’

Ilkar stared at her. ‘You had one? That’s impossible.’

Erienne offered a smug grin. ‘Is it? It keeps the bearer alive. The owner, I always thought. The point is, this thing is still working, even if we, the mages, aren’t. Perhaps if we figure out how that’s possible we can access the mana here, too.’

What Erienne said was, of course, plausible. Ilkar rubbed a hand over his face. ‘It’s Julatsan lore, Erienne. How can I betray that?’

She shook her head. ‘I would do the same thing for you without hesitation. None of that has any meaning here, there’s no Dordover, no Julatsa, no anything in this dratted world. Why do you act as if I’m a spy?’

Ilkar blinked and laughed. ‘You’re right.’ He took a deep breath. ‘It’s forbidden, you know that. The creation of these pendants.’

‘One of the all but forgotten secrets. Every college has them. Except Xetesk, of course, who kept to their sinister practices for the world to see and without prohibiting them.’

‘Mostly,’ Ilkar said, trying to keep this fair.

Erienne nodded. ‘Well, all right, mostly. Anyway, why would something meant to preserve life be forbidden?’

Ilkar offered a shrewd smile. ‘It can do more than that. You understand the concept of what would be called blood magic, don’t you?’

‘Drawing from blood rather than mana? Has been tried, proved impossible.’

Ilkar nodded. ‘In the process they noticed something else: The energy of blood can be tapped, but what you take from it goes to waste. It is a very effective means to kill someone. Silently. Just drain their life away.’

Erienne looked stunned. ‘But that … how?’

Ilkar shrugged. ‘Normally these things aren’t selective whose energy they draw from, nor do they stop after a time. If I know the signature of someone’s mind, I can make an item like this drain them dry. Not this one, though. It’s primed so it can only take from me, and it can feed that energy to the bearer. And it only works within a certain range, but that’s a given.’

‘What’s the point, if it takes your energy and feeds it back to you?’

Ilkar grinned. ‘It’s feeding Will right now. But it wasn’t altruism that had me make it. It takes a portion of my energy while I don’t need it and stores it. If I were injured, it would help me survive, but of course it wouldn’t work perpetually. If someone else wears it and I’m healthy, it does.’

Erienne frowned. ‘That’s huge, what you’re doing for him. Does he know?’

Ilkar smiled. ‘No. And I don’t want him to as long as he wears it. But when he doesn’t need it any more, perhaps we can actually find out how to tap into the mana here. It needs that to function, even if it is blood it leeches.’

‘What is this thing called, anyway?’

‘This sort, a safeguard.’

Erienne looked at the elf. ‘Honest answer now. Is this the reason why Will is even alive?’ Ilkar nodded. ‘And can it potentially kill you?’

Ilkar took a deep breath. ‘In itself, no. The safeguard cannot drain me. But it can weaken me, and while Will is feeding from my energy I am vulnerable. Which is another reason why we’re stuck here while he has it.’

Erienne reached out and squeezed Ilkar’s arm. ‘All that for someone you don’t really trust. Thank you Ilkar. On his behalf, even if he doesn’t know what you’re doing for him.’


	6. Old Debts

Hirad nudged Thaler. ‘You’re just letting her go?’ Thaler blinked at the warrior.

‘Why wouldn’t I? This is no place for her.’ Hirad shrugged. ‘Are you worried about Will? That he still needs her?’

‘No.’ He smiled. ‘If she says so, I assume Will’s fine. I’m slightly worried the cold here’s going to threaten Ilkar. Where he comes from, it’s very warm. If it gets any colder … You wouldn’t know if there are elven survivors from Balaia, would you?’

Thaler raised his eyebrows. ‘No idea. I’m not from Kovir, and most of your people live here.’ Thaler leaned forwards. ‘Let me ask you a question. What sort of people are you? A higgledy-piggledy group, all men except for one woman. Two elves. All completely different personalities but very close. What’s your story?’

Hirad grinned. ‘A long one. The short version is, we’re mercenaries.’

Thaler nodded. ‘Figures. What sort of jobs do you take?’

Hirad leaned back in his chair. ‘Everything that requires a sword for hire, but we’re not contract killers. That’s the one exception.’ He shrugged. ‘We’ve done other things as well, though not always by choice. We’ve recovered things and people. Protected children and mages. Fought demons and worse. Opened a gate for our people and made sure they could travel … well, here.’

At this last sentence, Thaler’s mouth fell open. ‘Hang on. Are you saying you’re the legendary mercenaries who brought the Balaians?’

Hirad smiled smugly. ‘Indeed. We had help, though.’

Thaler fought the urge to start pacing, remaining firmly on his seat. His eyes bored into Hirad’s. ‘I’ve heard that a group of mercenaries were responsible for the flight from Balaia, but they died in the process.’

‘And spent all the time between Balaia and … what do you call it? Kovir.’

Thaler massaged the bridge of his nose. ‘I’ve heard about things coming from different worlds. I’ve heard about people coming back from the dead, plough it all, I even met someone who has allegedly died and come alive again. Why shouldn’t both be possible? I’m sure Geralt would have some explanation.’

‘Geralt?’

Thaler shook his head. ‘A friend. I’d currently seriously consider sacrificing my right hand for his help.’ He blinked, coming out of his reverie. ‘I don’t care if you’ve been chewed, eaten, and shat by a Kikimore. I need … I’ll need protection, I’ll need swords, but brainless muscle won’t do. I need someone brilliant and experienced.’

Hirad folded his arms. He looked Thaler up and down. ‘No.’

Thaler’s eyebrows shot up. ‘What do you mean, no?’

Hirad leaned forwards and glared at him. ‘I mean that you are hiding something. Sirendor died in my arms because Denser thought we didn’t have to know the full score. So, no, this isn’t going to happen.’ He rose to his feet. ‘I’ll leave you two to say goodbye now. Don’t get this wrong, Thaler, I’ll be eternally grateful to Shani for her aid, and to you because without your help Will would have refused it. But we’re not taking risks like that.’

Thaler watched him go, then looked at Shani. She had wrapped herself into her cloak, a bundle at her feet. ‘Can you believe him?’ Thaler asked.

Shani smiled. ‘I don’t know, since I didn’t understand a word.’

He shrugged. ‘They’re mercenaries. You’d think they’d say yes if you tell them you need them. But no, not him.’

Shani frowned. ‘What do you need a mercenary for?’

Thaler shrugged. ‘Old habits die hard. Investigation into an old crime. Personal matter, really. And it’s still happening.’

Shani shrugged out of her cloak and sat down next to him. ‘Sounds like a longer story.’

He sighed. ‘Indeed. But if you have to be on your way …’

The medic folded her hands and rested her chin on them. ‘That can wait a little bit longer.’

Ϡ

It was evening by the time Thaler and Shani made their appearance at the table the Raven occupied every evening. ‘My name,’ Thaler began, ‘is Bernard Dukat, but no-one ever calls me that. I am … I _was_ the head of Temerian intelligence. That service ended, apparently, when my king was assassinated. I was attacked, and Shani here saved my life. That’s why we both had to run. Kovir is independent, so I should be safe here. Shani will be safe anywhere but Vizima, I should think. Happy now?’

They all looked confused, except Hirad. ‘More than before,’ he answered. All eyes were on him. ‘Oh, he asked if he could hire us. I said no.’

The Unknown looked sceptical. ‘Can he even pay?’

Thaler’s mouth curled into a crooked grin. ‘He can teach you the language. And he will keep doing so. I suggest a trade of goods rather than coin.’ His eyes narrowed. ‘Not everywhere in Kovir is Stonewash. You’ll need some knowledge of the language.’ He looked at Shani and spoke in their own language. ‘Sorry, I know this is awkward.’

She shook her head. ‘No problem. Can I ask you something, Thaler?’

He shrugged. ‘Any time.’

‘I wonder … what you’re planning sounds rather dangerous.’

He raised his arms in defiance. ‘Of course it will be dangerous. Chasing murderers usually is.’

‘Someone’s going to get hurt. And will need healing. And the mages from Balaia are useless here.’

Thaler made a step closer to her, invading her personal space. He realised that, but he also noticed she didn’t retreat. ‘Are you saying what I think you’re saying?’ She merely smiled. ‘You’ll stay out of trouble. I won’t let you get hurt. And I … Shani, you wanted to go to Oxenfurt.’

‘That isn’t going anywhere.’

A slightly sceptical expression stole onto Thaler’s face. ‘Why the hell would you do this? If I manage to lay my hands on the killer, he’s dead, and you will not stop me.’ He found something in her eyes that looked a lot like pity.

‘These people, and I’m sure it’s more than one, have to be brought to justice. But you’re very likely to harm yourself on the way. I want to stop that from happening.’

‘And why would you care?’

Shani sighed. ‘I just … It’s what I do, Thaler. I care.’

Thaler offered her a rare smile. ‘Well, in that case, thank you.’ He addressed the Raven again. ‘And we have the help of a medic. For free, if I know her at all.’

‘Isn’t she leaving?’ Will asked.

Thaler looked at her again, at the determination on her face. ‘Apparently not.’

The Unknown looked him up and down. ‘My problem with the situation is that we need coin to pay for food. But we cannot get coin if we take your job. We cannot earn any without the language. You see the dilemma?’

‘I see it, and we’re facing the same problem. I left all my belongings behind, including a considerable amount of money. The way it seems, we’ll have to earn money as well.’

‘And how do you suggest we do that?’

Thaler grinned. ‘Well, there are a few professions that never lack work. Sadly, none of us are ideal monster slayers. That would be a mage or a witcher.’ He folded his arms. ‘There are other people, humans, ordinary as they come, who slay monsters, too. Now I don’t have any experience with that sort of thing, but you seem to. If you want hard currency, you can certainly help me get my property back. You succeed in this, I’ll pay you very well and make up for any previous trouble.’

‘How well exactly?’ Hirad asked.

Thaler huffed. ‘Seeing how you have no clue how much the Temerian Oren is worth, an answer wouldn’t help you overly much. I was thinking something along the lines of 10000 for the recovery alone. We can discuss if that is acceptable when you have some knowledge about the economy.’

Ϡ

They had retreated to a separate room in the inn, where they were served food and wine while being undisturbed by the people outside. Shani was there with them, although Hirad had no idea why. She didn’t understand a word. Still, she sat there, listening closely, always looking watchful. The only explanation he had was that she didn’t trust Thaler to keep this conversation civil and wanted to be there to intervene if she had to.

‘So,’ Thaler said at last, when chicken bones littered the table and the first keg was empty. ‘How do you prefer to do this? Do you want the gist of what I ask of you, or do you need reasons?’

The Unknown smiled, for the first time not looking forbidding. ‘First the gist, then the story if we’re unconvinced of your motivation.’

‘Fair enough. Well, seeing how you’re not exactly familiar with recent history, I’ll let you in on our perspective. Us being the people native to the Northern Kingdoms, of course.

‘You have to imagine how it was. Thirty years ago -- and being Temerian I didn’t have the fortune to witness this myself -- thirty years ago, a hole is torn into the sky, and out comes a mass of people. Humans and elves. They land on an island a short way into the sea, and no one sees them do it. But within as short a time as you can imagine they build ships, murdering every damn tree on the island, and come over to Kovir. The elves, or many of them, slink into the forests never to be seen again. The humans stay, and some elves as well. People of all ages, all sorts of professions. Kovir’s a large country, seeing how Poviss is part of the same kingdom, and it’s a small amount of people, if you consider they represent an entire world, two continents of it at least.

‘These people are traumatised, and it becomes apparent that they are the sole survivors of their own world. All others have perished in wars with humans and monsters of various kinds. There are some mages, a few die trying too hard to cast spells, a few turn insane for that reason, others lose it because they cannot cope with the loss. Some get over it and bury themselves in studies, emerging as scholars. Some are said to be able to cast, but there’s never been any proof of that as far as I know.

‘There’s also a group of people who hate their own mages, hate their own elves, and project that hatred to ours. They happily include our dwarves, gnomes, and what not into that hatred. They find sympathy here, of course, and are accepted by the humans. Racism is obviously a typical human trait, no matter what world you come from.’

‘How about you?’ Hirad cut across him. ‘If hating elves is a thing here, we’re not working for you.’

Thaler tutted. ‘I don’t care how long anyone’s ears, legs, or other body parts are. I dislike extremes. I despise the Order, or at least many of its representatives, and I despise the Scoia’tael. But we’ll get to the slurry that is our own politics in due time.’ He took a deep breath. ‘Anyway, a short time after these Balaians, as they call themselves, arrive, people start to disappear. Don’t get me wrong, people always disappear. They stray into a swamp and get eaten by a Kikimore, some get murdered by very ordinary criminals and hidden away somewhere only scavengers find them. Others just decide to ditch their lives in the cities to live in the forest and eat berries.

‘But this one’s different. It seems random, at first glance. Never someone from Balaia, not even elves or mages. Always people from Kovir or, very rarely, some unfortunate visitor. If you look deeper, however, you’ll find this isn’t exactly true. The people who disappeared were almost exclusively related to, friends with, or otherwise in some closer contact with someone in some way unwanted. Sorceresses, witchers, non-humans mostly.’ Thaler leaned closer and lowered his voice. ‘Now the thing is, the people don’t just vanish. They all turn up again, brutally slaughtered, right before the doors to their families houses. I’m dead certain there’s an organisation behind this insanity, but no one seems overly bothered to catch them. Perhaps apart from some collateral damage, the country thinks they’re good riddance. Now I want them hanged. Every single one of them. And if that isn’t possible, I’ll cut them down myself.’

Hirad exchanged a glance with Sirendor, who suddenly chuckled. ‘Look here, there’s the motivation behind the façade.’ Sirendor grinned at Thaler. ‘Good to know. A few questions, if you don’t mind.’

Thaler spread his arms. ‘Go ahead.’

‘Temeria is a country, I take it.’ Thaler nodded. ‘So it’s not part of Kovir. Why would the head of Temerian intelligence bother with this?’

Thaler wore a look of utter disgust. ‘I was that. Now I’m nothing. Temeria is falling apart, I doubt there is such a thing as an active secret service right now. I’m not working on behalf of Temeria.’

Hirad nodded. ‘Whose behalf are you working on, then? You seem pretty eager.’

‘I work on behalf of Trina Vesely.’

‘A-ha. Why? Is she paying you?’

‘Dead people don’t pay well,’ Thaler said drily.

‘A lover?’

‘A sister, married to a man from Kovir. She was placed at my doorstep in the Trade Quarter in Vizima, which indicates someone who knew exactly who I am was involved in this.’

‘Which part did you not understand when I told you we’re not hitmen?’ Hirad asked. He understood the man. Very well, in fact, but that didn’t change anything.

‘You don’t get it. I don’t want you to dirty your hands on these people. I want you to help me solve a crime no one is bothered to look into. If I have to, I’ll gut them myself, but that’ll be my own conscience I’ll have to deal with.’

Ilkar caught Thaler’s eye. ‘What does Shani say to this?’ Thaler’s glance flickered to his companion. ‘Does she know?’

‘She does. And I think that’s why she’s really here, to stay my hand in the end.’

Hirad studied the young woman’s face. ‘You’ve got some nerve, Thaler.’

‘Excuse me?’

Hirad shook his head and kept looking at Shani, whose complexion was turning redder and redder under his stare. ‘Telling me we’re a higgledy-piggledy group, while you are so different. She’s one of the softest people I’ve ever met, while you’re hard and bitter. She’s driven by pure kindness, saving your skin even though you say yourself she doesn’t even like you. You’re driven here by hatred disguised as loss, and she’s poised to stop you from causing more pain.’ Finally, Hirad’s eyes moved to meet Thaler’s.

The Temerian’s lips had tightened, his eyes narrowed. ‘Don’t you dare and analyse me. You don’t know the first thing about me. The loss itself has been eased by time, but I swore to Trina that who did this would pay. And if you mistake Shani’s good heart for softness, you’re a fool.’ Shani placed a gentle hand on his arm, leaned close, and whispered something incomprehensible. He looked as though he would argue, but then he deflated visibly and nodded. ‘I’m not asking for your love. I ask for your service in exchange for mine. Will you agree?’

‘We need to discuss this. Alone, if you don’t mind.’

Thaler nodded curtly. ‘All right. Discuss away.’ Again, Shani talked to Thaler in their own language. He blinked, snorted, and replied in the same gibberish. Shani burst into laughter. ‘We await your answer.’


	7. Burn to a Cinder

‘Hirad,’ Erienne said calmly, ‘sometimes you’re an idiot.’

‘What have I done this time?’ the barbarian asked.

The Unknown smiled. ‘Because sometimes you don’t see who’s in what position. Thaler wants our help but doesn’t need us. We need someone to teach us, however. The only one who has a sensible grasp of the language already is Will. Did you understand anything of their exchange, by the way?’

Will seemed taken aback by the question. So far, The Unknown had only spoken to him when it had been completely unavoidable. That he would do so out of mere curiosity was unexpected. ‘Well … I … a bit. First Shani just said she was worried or something, because what Thaler’s planning to do is dangerous. Makes me think he told the truth, she knows exactly what he’s trying to do. The second I didn’t catch. That last I’m not sure about. Something like you don’t always need to know the words to know what was said. And he replied … he replied that sometimes it’s better not to know, but that he would tell her anyway. And she laughed.’

‘Thank you. Let’s try Hirad’s angle and pretend we have a choice here,’ The Unknown said. ‘I want to hear reasons for either working with him or not, I want to make the right decision, and we will not make it because we’re forced to. There’s always another option.’ He looked at Ilkar. ‘A good reason to agree is the promise of learning the language and an additional reward at the end. Anything speaking against it?’

Ilkar sighed. ‘Out of the top of my head, no. He seems a little dodgy, but I guess that’s what you’d expect of a man of his sort, no?’

The Unknown nodded. ‘Out of the top of _my_ head, that’s a reason to decline. I don’t want us to get entangled in politics.’

Sirendor snorted. ‘Because that worked so well in Balaia. Let’s face it, we _are_ in no position to bargain. And what’s worse, we don’t know anything about this place.’

Hirad shrugged. ‘Why’s that a problem, he’ll tell us.’

Sirendor rubbed the bridge of his nose. ‘Yes, he will. In great detail, I should think. He’ll tell us how his side is the one to choose, how he’s the one who was wronged, or a sister we don’t even know exists. Shani doesn’t speak our language, so he might have told her something completely different than us.’

Will grinned. ‘I could find that out. Try my skills with the language on her.’

Sirendor smiled, but again it was The Unknown who spoke. ‘Brilliant. Let’s also keep in mind that being helpful doesn’t mean she’s taking a political side we want to support. We have to know the whole score.’

‘Let’s tell him that.’ All eyes were on Thraun. The big warrior looked slightly anxious at the attention.

He glanced at Will, who smiled and placed a hand on his arm. ‘Go on, Thraun, speak up.’

A smile stole onto the tall man’s face. ‘Well, if we tell him we want unbiased information, he can hardly refuse. He can filter bits, but he can’t overdo this without us noticing that there are parts missing.’ His voice had gone from hardly more than a whisper to confident. ‘He talked about an order and about Scoia’tael, whatever those are. I think there’s a war going on. Not one between countries, but between political sides.’

‘Where do you get that from?’ Erienne asked softly.

Thraun shrugged. ‘I don’t know. The way he spoke. He seemed to pick his words very carefully. You’re right, Unknown, we’ve got to know what we’re getting ourselves into. What’s that noise?’ They fell silent and listened. There seemed to be a commotion outside.

Sirendor opened a window and looked out. ‘Not good. One man surrounded by six. Doesn’t look armed. The others have swords.’

Hirad was there a second later. ‘Oi!’ he roared. ‘What’s going on?’ One of the armed men looked up. Their prey reacted quickly, vaulting over him and starting to run. His foot caught and he went sprawling. Ignoring Hirad, the armed men stormed towards him again. Hirad looked at them all. ‘Well? What’re you all waiting for?’ He had barely finished the sentence when he was out of the door, confident the rest would follow.

Erienne looked at Denser. This was the first time they were going to fight without magic. Six random people were no match for the Raven, even without magic, but it was horribly frustrating. Erienne decided this had to change one way or other. Before they were out of the door, The Unknown stopped Hirad. ‘Listen. We’ll see what this is about before we launch into an attack. This may very well be a cornered criminal. If he is, he’s theirs.’

Hirad nodded. ‘Talk first, then. You do that.’

The Unknown caught his grin and huffed. ‘No. Will does.’

Will’s mouth fell open. ‘Right.’ The Unknown clapped his back and approached the group, the others close behind.

Ϡ

It had all gone completely wrong, he thought. Fleeing from a burning and very angry mage, hiding from the world for two full years, fighting a battle against himself he thought he had won long ago. After such a huge and absolute mess, he had thought he could return to a small village and live near it. Making profit of his considerable faculties while living in the wilds was a good thing, but he didn’t like isolation. It would be easy to blend in again, he had thought. He had been very wrong.

‘Fight back, scum.’

He rolled his eyes. He had managed to get back on his feet and was now spinning slowly, trying to keep an eye on all six men. ‘With what weapon? Cut me down and leave me to bleed to death, why don’t you? That’ll make it easier for all of us.’

One of his assailants spat right into his face. ‘That won’t help. We’re not stupid.’

He wiped the spittle from the corner of his eye with a sleeve. ‘Really? I didn’t notice.’ He paid for that with a lash at his left knee. He was too slow to evade. Something cracked audibly and he went down.

‘Stop.’ The voice was commanding enough to stop the men surrounding him from cutting him to pieces. The man was huge, followed by more. They outnumbered his foes.

The man beside the tall one was rather short. He was the one who continued speaking. ‘You are not guards. So this is not justice. Stand down.’ The little one had an accent that was hard to identify. Might be southern. The fallen man tried to escape while the militia, or whatever they were, were distracted. The sharp side of a sword connected with the top of his skull, sending him sprawling. ‘What did you kill him for?’

‘This is a monster. It murdered and ate three virgins in the last week.’

The little man shook his head. ‘He was just a man! Leave him alone, don’t keep cutting at him! Unknown, do you really need to hear more than this?’

The big man shook himself. ‘No. You just murdered an innocent man. Face us now.’ They did. It was a very short fight until four of the vigilantes were dead and two running. He dared to lift his head. The little man spoke very rapidly in a strange language before running back to the inn they had emerged from.

A blonde woman approached him and knelt next to him. She held him down with one hand. ‘Hush, stay. Will’s gone to get help. We were certain that blow killed you.’ She was harder to understand, her accent more pronounced. It wasn’t long before hurried footsteps announced Will returning with someone else. Another voice spoke in their own tongue again, then yet another translated. Upper class Temerian accent. Interesting.

‘He’s been hit on the head with a blade, his knee’s probably shattered. They killed his assailants and two fled. Hirad also said they thought it more important to get you to help, if you can, than pursue them. And he said they accused him of killing and eating virgins, but I suppose he might have misunderstood something there.’

‘He hasn’t, that’s what they said,’ Will told the medic. The woman by his side left.

Someone else approached. ‘Can you turn round?’ He could. He had mud in his eyes and couldn’t see the face belonging to the voice. ‘Thaler, I’ll need hot water. Please see that it’s prepared. Will, bring me a clean, wet, cloth. Quick.’ She ripped the fabric of his trousers over his knee. ‘Listen to me. I’m a medic. We’ll bring you inside and I’ll see to your wounds.’

He reached up and grabbed her wrist. ‘No need. I just need rest.’

She looked at him. His face was caked in a mixture of mud and blood, he knew. Not pretty.

‘You don’t feel the pain yet, but that’ll come. Oh, thanks Will.’ He wanted to sweep her hand away when she started cleaning his face, but somehow he lacked the strength. Pathetic. Suddenly she stopped and he blinked the dirt out of his sight.

She had hardly changed. Brown eyes, short red hair, an insolent little nose, and a kind expression. But now there was disbelief in it too, and she seemed frozen in something close to shock. ‘Fancy seeing you, Shani.’ He struggled to a sitting position, took the cloth from her unresisting hand, and wiped over the cut on his head with a more or less clean corner. He looked at the blood and sighed. ‘Well, I’ve been worse.’ He tried to rise. Still, she was gaping at him. ‘I’ll be leaving. Oh, no, wait. Dear rescuers, what is it you usually take for protecting someone from an angry mob? I’ll pay.’ His left knee gave way under him. His head slammed back down into the dirt, hitting the only larger stone in the vicinity. Pathetic.

Ϡ

He opened his eyes. He was warm and comfortable. Above him, a ceiling. How odd. Probably the prospect of payment had let the men keep him alive. He smiled at that, until he realised it might mean Shani was dead if she’d stood in their way. For all he knew, they might be the kind of people cutting a medic down if they felt the need. ‘Hello there, Regis.’ He turned his head, and there she was, in a chair beside his bed. ‘I bandaged you, and I’ve sewn the cut in your head, although I don’t know if you need that at all.’

He swallowed. ‘Need it, no, but it helps. Thank you. You may go.’

She didn’t. ‘Look, I know we didn’t part amicably, but … I’ve learned a lot since then.’ She smiled.

Regis turned fully to his side and propped his head up higher on a pillow. ‘Did you tell them?’

Shani shrugged. ‘I told them you’re a barber surgeon, that you’ve studied medicine in Oxenfurt, that your name is Emiel Regis. And that you’re my friend.’ She frowned at him. ‘The last time we spoke, you said you’re very resilient, that normal injuries are nothing to you. But apparently that wasn’t true. Why did you lie? Did you think you couldn’t trust me?’

Regis gave her a quizzical look. ‘I knew I couldn’t trust you. I don’t know why I can now. What happened?’

Shani sighed. ‘Geralt. Or rather, Dandelion. They talked about you. I just listened, didn’t let on I knew you. But when Dandelion said you’re dead …’ She shook her head.

Regis smiled. ‘To answer your question: I didn’t lie, and neither did Dandelion. I’m only here because a bored mage played games with my remains. I have no idea what he did, I didn’t ask. I just fled. If you want a detailed account how I managed that, I have to disappoint you. My memory of these moments is vague at best.’ He sat up. ‘Shani, I ask you to bring me wormwood, anise, sage, and what other herbs you can find, if that is at all possible.’

She raised her eyebrow. ‘Why?’

‘To avoid what happened here. Five dogs barking at me until the militia realises there’s something wrong. An urchin steals my knapsack and the next thing I know all the canines in the vicinity act as though I’m a very peculiar and dangerous cat. And there is something else. You said you talked to Geralt. When? I asked around, anyone that had heard of him told me he died five years ago, only a short time after my own alleged death.’

‘I would have told you the same, but he’s not dead. I don’t know where he is, though. He’s in trouble, but you need to look after yourself now. Dandelion is with him I believe, maybe that dwarf too. Zoltan.’ Regis looked relieved at that. Shani opened her mouth to speak, but then a racket started outside. She walked over to the window and stared out for a few seconds. When she looked back, she was pale. ‘I need to leave you for a moment. I need to speak to the Raven. The men that saved you. Don’t go anywhere.’ He watched her hurry outside. There were people out there, clamouring.

Regis swung his legs out of the bed and stood gingerly, putting his weight on his right leg only. He tried walking. At least his knee didn’t give way under him, but it still hurt. In a few days he would be better.

Outside, there were a horde of villagers, armed with all sorts of tools, some with torches. He realised he might not have a few days.

Ϡ

The Raven were already preparing to go outside when Shani got there. She stopped them with a shout, then forced herself to speak slowly enough for them to understand. ‘They want to kill Regis. You’ve got to stop them.’

The Unknown looked at her. He spoke quickly, and Will translated. ‘Why are they so desperate to get to him? Any idea?’

Shani swallowed. ‘He’d never hurt anyone. He’s a barber-surgeon. And a medic.’

‘That isn’t an answer.’

‘Look, just help him! He’ll pay, he said so himself.’

‘He prefers helping himself, but right now, he can’t.’ How he had managed to get downstairs Shani had no idea. He was leaning heavily on the banister, his face barely hiding the pain. ‘I don’t kill. I don’t fight. I promise you to explain why they’re here, but I’d rather do that knowing I won’t be mincemeat within the hour.’

The Unknown nodded. ‘If you turn out to be a murderer we’ll hand you over. We do not protect criminals.’ The big warrior glanced at Will, then grinned and shrugged.

Regis offered an enigmatic smile at the odd exchange. ‘Good. I have nothing to fear then.’

Ϡ

Hirad shot a glance at The Unknown by his side. The big man had drawn his sword, the tip resting on the ground. He raised the huge blade with one hand and pointed towards the bodies of the men they had killed before. ‘The man inside this inn is under our protection for now. Bring us evidence for your accusations and if we’re satisfied, we’ll hand him over. But right now we have to assume we’re faced with villagers clamouring for the blood of someone who is conveniently unable to defend himself.’

‘He’s a vampire! He’s eaten six virgins and if he eats a seventh, he’ll turn into a giant bat!’

When Will was done translating with an expression that left no doubt about what he thought of the villagers, Hirad started laughing. He couldn’t stop himself. ‘You idiots. Even little children in Balaia knew there’s no such thing as vampires.’

‘And they don’t eat people even in folklore,’ Sirendor added. ‘Will, please tell them that: Go home. We don’t want to fight you, but we’re not about to let you burn this place down.’

The mob didn’t wait for a translation. ‘Give him to us!’

The Unknown shook his head. ‘And what exactly are you about to do with him, once you’ve got him?’

‘Stake him, cut his head off, and bury him.’

‘Bring me evidence that this man is a criminal. Or come and get him. See if I mind cutting you all down.’ Will was beginning to enjoy himself, relaying what each party was saying. Hirad couldn’t blame him. When this was over, they would all laugh about how ridiculous the situation was. A few men glanced towards the bodies of the militia. ‘Go and bury these men,’ the little man said without being prompted. ‘We have no intention to stay here for a long time. I doubt that your … vampire wants to remain in such an unfriendly place. Just let him go.’

The Unknown gestured at the leader of the villagers and tried himself at the foreign language. ‘You there. Come here. Closer.’ He towered over the other man, his expression hard and forbidding. ‘I want you all to go home. And I want your word that we can sleep in peace. We’ll place guards. One of your men here and there’ll be a slaughter.’

Hirad was still contemplating the wisdom of this when he was in the room he shared with Sirendor and Ilkar. The former was sleeping, Ilkar was still downstairs. The door clicked open. ‘About time. The Unknown wants to …’ He heard rather than felt the rush of magic and was bolt upright and ready in a second. He swore loudly and grabbed for his sword. He didn’t get very far. The spell hit him squarely in the chest sending him with his back into the wall. ‘Garvain? What on earth got into you?’

The young mage glared at him. ‘You’re protecting a vampire!’

Hirad exploded. ‘First you’re all gentle and careful because mages are feared, and now you join them on their lynch mission? Well, you die here.’ Again, Garvain prepared to cast, but he fell forwards before he had any spell ready. Will stood behind him with a sword and a dagger, the latter bloody. ‘Thanks.’

The little man waved him away. ‘There’s all hell breaking loose. Thraun’s guarding Shani and her so-called vampire, Thaler’s trying to talk the mob down. At least, this was their only mage. Let’s go, before they murder our employer.’

Hirad had no doubt they would manage fine. Downstairs, chaos reigned. The Unknown came crashing down the stairs after him, Will, and Sirendor and launched himself into the first villager with a rake. Jandyr was fighting with a sword in the confined place. Hirad and Sirendor stormed to the door to stop more people from entering. Ilkar and Denser were already there standing guard. ‘Never seen you fight with a sword, Ilks.’

The elf glared at him. ‘Yes, you have. You just forgot.’

‘Where’s Erienne?’

Denser huffed. ‘Upstairs, angry that she cannot do anything.’

‘How many are there?’

‘How many inhabitants does Stonewash have, do you think?’ A single man approached them. He was tall, almost as tall as The Unknown, sported an ugly scar on his forehead, and looked grim.

Hirad grinned at him. ‘Doesn’t look like we’ll find out.’

The tall man had his sword drawn but didn’t attack at once. ‘Are you the people hiding the vampire?’ He spoke their language.

Hirad rolled his eyes. ‘All mental.’

‘Vampires are a very real threat. Why would anyone protect them? Let me in, I’ll slay the monster before it can hurt you.’

‘You don’t look like all the idiots screaming for his blood. What’s your angle? He ate your daughter?’

The dark man glared at Hirad. His eyes looked odd. ‘I do not have a daughter. Stand aside. I have no quarrel with you.’

Ilkar shrugged. ‘And we have none with you. So why don’t we all go our own ways?’

‘I’m a Witcher. I slay monsters.’

Hirad nodded sagely. ‘Ah, Thaler mentioned Witchers. Well, we’re not going to let you kill a man we’re protecting, no matter what you call yourself.’ The man raised his left hand, and Hirad didn’t expect a threat. He was wrong. Like before, he was thrown backwards, but this time his stance made him catch himself before he fell. ‘Mistake.’ He yelled and ran towards the stranger. The man side-stepped him, made a pirouette, and slashed at him. He was moving very fast.

Ilkar shouted. ‘Coldheart, come back here!’ Hirad did.

The stranger glowered at them. ‘Step aside.’ Hirad looked at Sirendor. They nodded at each other, but before they could attack together, a high, screeching sound filled the air. Denser dropped his sword and screwed up his face. Hirad didn’t. ‘Another mage?’ he asked.

Ilkar blanched. ‘Yes, Hirad, I fear so.’ A small red ball formed above the new arrivals, gaining size with every second. The elf stood frozen for a moment. Then he shoved Denser back towards the entrance. ‘Inside! Now!’ Hirad didn’t question him and did as he was told. No sooner was he inside than Ilkar slammed the door shut. ‘Raven! Behind the bar!’ The Raven heard him and followed the order. Thaler was already there and had the presence of mind to see that Jandyr was too far away from the bar to make it fast. ‘Jandyr, get under a table!’ he shouted before dropping to the ground himself. The elven archer dived and vanished from sight. The villagers roared their victory. A deep, groundshaking sound came from outside. The door was blown into the room and a blaze of hell followed it.

Hirad gathered himself from the ground. There was smoke, but the building wasn’t burning. Most of the villagers were dead, some dying. Jandyr’s table had collapsed, but the wood was shifting, meaning that he’d survived. Thraun came down the stairs and gaped at the sight that greeted him before he helped his friend. Hirad’s headcount was satisfying, but he asked anyway. ‘Everyone all right?’ There was muttered agreement. Will’s hair was singed, but other than that he was fine. ‘Right. Ilkar, tell me what just happened.’

Ilkar exchanged a glance with Denser. ‘Erienne,’ he said finally. ‘Erienne is what happened.’

Denser swallowed. ‘I’ll go and see her.’

Hirad made to follow, but Ilkar stopped him. ‘Don’t.’

‘Why? Depending on how many were still going to join in the hunt, we would have been overrun by the sheer amount of people. She saved us. And the rest of the villagers who won’t dare come anywhere near now.’

Ilkar swallowed. ‘You don’t understand.’

Hirad slammed his fist into the bar. ‘Yeah, because I’m too stupid to waste your breath on an explanation!’

Ilkar shook his head and grabbed his arms. Tears were forming in the hazel eyes and Hirad regretted his outburst when he processed that something must be very wrong. ‘No. Listen. She cast. She may be fine, but I doubt it. He has to go alone, because if she’s dead he’ll want to say good bye. And if she’s lost her mind he’ll … deliver her. And I don’t think he’ll want witnesses for either.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Chapter heading is a song by Epica. I had a less obvious meaning in mind that had more to do with the lyrics, referring to Shani protecting Regis from a stake. I absolutely hadn’t planned what happened there and I have little to no idea how to sort out this mess.  
> And the other thing … Yes, Regis seems very dead in the books. Since the author himself seems to have said that maybe Regis could regenerate after Vilgefortz was finished with him, I don’t feel too bad. And he’ll be nowhere near as strong as in the books.  
> Taking into account that Regis needed fifty years to regenerate after his encounter with the villagers a long time ago, I assume that even if the basic regeneration is done he will be weakened. A lot.))


	8. An Odd Customer

Regis had his face in his hands. ‘I didn’t want this. None of it! I’ve got to … I’ve got to get away … a few more years, or a decade until I’ve got at least some of my strength back.’

Shani shook her head fiercely, but he couldn’t see that. She sat down next to him and put her arm around him. ‘Look at me. Come on, Regis, look at me.’ He did. He looked close to crying. Shani hoped he wouldn’t. There was a good chance she wouldn’t be able to handle that. ‘This isn’t your fault, and you’re not going anywhere.’

‘A Witcher died, and …’

Shani smacked his arm. Not hard, but he fell silent. ‘Not by your hand!’

Regis brushed her away. ‘And one of the people who tried to help me has lost her mind in the process!’

Shani sighed. That was apparently true. ‘I … she didn’t react. She looked at me, but didn’t react. I wonder, maybe you could … can you see something like that?’

Regis swallowed. ‘I might. Or not, I don’t know what I can and can’t do right now.’ He stood. Shakily, but he stood. ‘Would you mind supporting me?’

Shani smiled at him. ‘Looks like I’m not running out of patients. Although you’re the first who can pay. How’s that anyway, if you spent so long in hiding?’

Regis managed to get a haughty look on his face. It suited him a lot better than guilt and self-pity, reminding her of his former self. ‘Do you think before I ended up as a shard of glass I spent all the money I ever had? I have quite a fortune at the bank, and luckily, no heirs, so it’s still there.’ They knocked and were asked inside by Denser. ‘I want to see her,’ Regis said without preamble. Denser shrugged and stepped aside. His eyes were wide, he was probably refusing to believe she was lost. Regis sat on the floor beside her. ‘Shani, please find Thaler. Or Will. To translate.’

She nodded. ‘Wait, whatever you want to do, wait till I’m back.’ She didn’t take long. Regis took the time to look at Erienne, search her eyes. When Thaler came in, he looked at the Temerian. ‘Tell them she’s not gone. This is nothing a slight hypnosis cannot remedy.’

Thaler huffed. ‘Hypnosis, is it? And since when do barbers know anything about that?’

Regis shrugged. ‘I know quite a lot of things. Shani, please see that I’m not interrupted. That would be very dangerous for Erienne. This shouldn’t take long.’ He looked back down at her, his eyes fixed on hers. Her gaze was flitting around without focus, but finally, she was caught in his stare. ‘Good. Just like that. Yes. Right there.’ At the edge of his mind he registered Thaler muttering something about obscenities. He shook his head and dug into her mind. He didn’t have to go far. There was something on the surface, like a shadow that covered her thoughts, threatening to overwhelm them. He pried her out of its grasp, gently, as if untangling a kitten from barbed wire. He wanted to do more, to pull the shadow from her mind completely, but then he realised what it was and left it there, making sure it was safe in a corner from where it couldn’t dominate her again. ‘Erienne, I want you to close your eyes when I tell you to. When you open them again, you will be fine. The pain isn’t real, nothing but a memory. That construct in your head is under your control. Now. Shut your eyes.’ She did. ‘Erienne?’

She gasped, scrambled away from him, staring. Then she shook herself. Regis smiled. ‘There. Feeling better?’

She nodded. Denser dropped to his knees and clutched her to his chest.

‘How do you do that if she barely understands you?’

Regis glanced up at Thaler. ‘The words are irrelevant, a crutch for myself rather than her. What I want to convey is what matters.’

‘What are you?’

Regis struggled to get to his feet, but he was getting better at it. Shani put a hand on his arm. ‘Don’t, Regis, please. You know how this ends. Remember what I did?’

He removed her hand and smiled at her. ‘I don’t believe silence is still an option.’ He looked at Thaler. ‘Don’t you know yet?’ He considered for a moment, wondered if this wasn’t a bad idea after all. Shani stood next to him with her arms folded, as if daring anyone to judge him. ‘Oh, to hell with it.’ He put his arm around Shani’s shoulders and pulled her closer, nearly tripping her. He smiled, his lips parting and baring too long, pointed, eye-teeth.

Ϡ

Regis sat before them. He was smiling – with his lips closed. He had devoured a plate of food and had destroyed almost every belief folklore told about vampires. No, he wasn’t undead, and no, he didn’t need blood. Apparently he didn’t even drink it for fun. Ilkar was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he existed at all.

He also claimed he hadn’t killed any virgins, that he himself was the victim of a crime. It seemed he had owned a knapsack full of herbs that covered his scent from animals. After an urchin had stolen said knapsack, every dog in the vicinity had gone frantic, betraying him to the militia. Ilkar found that somehow it was hard to picture him doing anything violent, and he had helped Erienne, even though he claimed she would have come round eventually.

When they were all done eating, Regis walked over to the bar, talked with the innkeep, whose eyes widened when he extended a bag with money, came back, and sat down. Ilkar leaned back with his hands behind his neck.

‘I saw what they did to your knee. How can you even walk?’

Regis shrugged and glanced at Shani. ‘I’m resilient.’ She snorted and Regis looked rather smug. ‘Anyway, I think we have stayed here long enough. I’m fit to walk farther, I even managed to help with the repairs the last three days. The place is as good as new, and I just paid for your debts and any potential damage we may have overlooked in the last three weeks. So, where are you headed, and what do I need to do to hire you?’

‘Tell us why you want us.’ The Unknown was still struggling with the language, speaking slowly and deliberately, but he had learned a lot, Regis thought.

‘Well, I have two options. Either I crawl into a bush and wait for a few years, or I ask for protection until I find a community where I succeed in gaining their trust and settling down again. Somewhere with a Vivaldi bank would be ideal. I’ve spent two years hiding in shrubbery, and I must say, I’d rather not keep doing that.’

‘What do other vampires do?’

Regis sighed. ‘Seek out their own kind, most of them. Not an option for me, the risk to fall back into bad habits is much too high.’

The Unknown nodded. ‘Like drinking blood.’

Regis wasn’t provoked. ‘Like drinking blood, exactly. I am not a friend of self-destruction, so that isn’t going to happen. Now my offer is this: I travel with you, but I stay out of your agenda. I have contacts that know perfectly well who I am. As recompense for putting up with me, I pay for your stays, your food, and don’t question you if you start eating lobsters.’

‘Seems a bit much for just company.’

Regis shook his head. ‘Protection, Unknown. I hate to admit it, but I need protection. You saw that yourselves. Everything else is a pleasant side effect.’

Ϡ

‘Kovir and Poviss,’ Thaler told them at their first night’s halt on the road to the north, ‘are two countries but one kingdom. ‘They’re a little bit uncouth, but there you are. If we want to gather information we must go to the larger cities, such as they are.’

Regis tilted his head. ‘Have you ever been to a larger city of Kovir?’

Thaler blinked at him. ‘No. You?’

Regis smiled. ‘Of course. But go on, what’s the plan?’

‘What do you care?’

Regis shrugged. ‘I’m going to keep travelling with you, and as long as you don’t ask me to grab a sword and fight, I’ll contribute. It’s the least I can do.’

Thaler frowned. ‘Convenient, isn’t it? Travelling with so many people full of blood.’

‘I do not drink blood, Thaler. Never. Nor do I use any other narcotics like alcohol or fisstech. My personal history demands that I look after myself. You have nothing to worry about.’ He took a deep breath. ‘I didn’t have to reveal myself, you know. Not for the first time I was foolish enough to believe I have done something that will earn me someone’s trust. Not for the first time I was wrong.’

Shani frowned slightly. ‘It’s never fair to judge a book by its cover.’

Regis put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed slightly. ‘If you want me to go, any of you, I will.’

‘No, you’re staying with us. Regis, you were destroyed at the height of your strength. Tell me, could these ordinary people have killed you? For good?’

Regis cleared his throat. ‘In my current condition, and if you take into consideration that they had a Witcher, I think it is possible that they would have done something to stop me from regenerating. Permanently.’

Shani nodded. ‘And if you take into consideration that everyone will blame you for the death of said Witcher, you are in trouble.’

‘You don’t have to convince us, Shani,’ Sirendor said with a smile. ‘We were in at the word lobster.’

Thaler rubbed the bridge of his nose. ‘Interesting constellation. A group of stranded mercenaries, a spy on the run, a medic with helper syndrome, and an abstinent and annoyingly serene vampire.’

‘The last person who said something similar to me became a true friend,’ Regis said quietly. ‘I take this as a good sign.’

Ϡ

‘Jealous?’

Thaler glowered at Hirad. ‘Of what?’ Hirad shrugged and indicated Regis. ‘Worried is more like it. And wondering if we’re going to pick up a Ghoul next.’

The barbarian sat down next to the Temerian, close to the fire. The snow storm had let up, but it was still cold. Regis had paid the innkeep enough for her to give them all the warm bedrolls she owned. He suspected she would have given them away without the money just to get rid of the lot of them. ‘Don’t let Shani hear that,’ Hirad said at last.

Thaler huffed. ‘Trust me, I already have. She believes he’s all honourable and such, but I’ll keep an eye on him. And I believe we should keep watches at night.’

‘That’s never a bad idea.’ Hirad threw a few logs into their fire. ‘What’s our next destination, anyway?’

Thaler sighed. ‘I’d say Pont Vanis. But I’m nowhere near certain what’s the fastest way to get there. Oi, vampire!’

Regis looked up from a battered book. Shani shook her head. Regis looked unperturbed. ‘Yes?’

‘You know anything about geography?’

The vampire rose and ambled over. ‘A bit. Do you mean geography as in what city lies where, or geography as in what ocean we will fall into if we turn to the west?’

Thaler got to his feet and stared at the other man. ‘You swallow your arrogance. You’re not dealing with one of the idiots you usually spend your time with. I’m warning you, monster. I’m watching you.’

Regis inclined his head. ‘What idiots do you mean, Thaler? Shani? Geralt? The Raven? Please elaborate.’

‘I’m not normally one to solve problems with my fists, but if you’re not careful I’ll start with you.’

‘I wouldn’t recommend that. Did you want something, or was a feeble attempt to provoke me actually all?’

‘I wondered how we best get to Pont Vanis.’

‘By ship, seeing how it’s a port. Why do you want to go there?’

‘It’s the capital.’

Regis nodded. ‘Ah. I see. Only it’s winter. In winter the capital is Lan Exeter. But that doesn’t change the ideal way to reach it.’

Hirad sighed. ‘Tell Ilkar that, he won’t like it, but he’ll kill us if we don’t give him time to get used to the facts.’ Regis raised his eyebrows but nodded.

Thaler stopped him. ‘Wait. Are you fucking me?’

‘I have absolutely no intention to do anything of the sort.’

Thaler glared at him. ‘Funny. They have a different capital in winter?’

‘Quite peculiar, isn’t it? Thaler listen. I’m not your enemy. Don’t become mine. I don’t want one, but even my patience is limited.’

Thaler smiled, but unlike Regis he didn’t look friendly. ‘Then what, vampire?’

Regis shook his head, still managing not to look angry although the perpetual smile was gone. Hirad admired him. He would have beaten Thaler to a pulp long before. ‘Nothing, Thaler. I will not soil my hands with blood for you. But I will not go out of my way to help you, either. And I have a feeling you’ll need help sooner or later.’

Hirad watched the vampire walk towards Ilkar. ‘You do sound jealous.’

Thaler frowned. ‘I like her fine, but not like that. What do you think of him? All of you? I’m certain you discussed the decision whether or not to accept his job thoroughly.’

Hirad grinned. ‘No, actually. He seems all right. If he isn’t, he’ll learn the hard way that we’re not someone to be messed with.’ He got to his feet and dusted himself down. ‘I’ll go and see how Ilkar’s dealing with the news.’

Ϡ

The elf was sitting at the edge of their camp when Regis approached. ‘You think we need guarding?’

Ilkar shrugged. ‘I’d rather be safe than sorry.’

Regis shrugged. ‘I’m a light sleeper. You can rest. Anything comes near I’ll wake up. Unless you’re guarding the camp against me.’

Ilkar eyed him with undisguised interest. ‘Only in that case I should be watching you rather than our surroundings. You know, I always thought you’re what people tell their children to scare them.’

Regis sighed. ‘Alas, no. I am quite real.’

‘I can see that. But I’m not frightened and actually watching for an external danger, considering what happened in Stonewash.’ He looked behind him when Hirad approached. ‘Thaler all right?’

Hirad shrugged. ‘Needs to wrap his mind around this, I’d guess. Just handles it differently. He’ll come round, Regis.’

The vampire looked back at the man frowning at the fire. ‘I hope so. No, seriously. I’m starting to think I shouldn’t have come.’

‘Shani would disagree.’

Regis raised his eyebrows. ‘Are you insinuating something?’

Hirad grinned. ‘Just watching.’

‘More than is good for you,’ Ilkar said. ‘Others would tell you to butt out.’

Hirad ignored him. ‘Did you tell him yet?’

Regis shook his head. ‘Not yet.’

Ilkar looked from one to the other. ‘Tell me what?’

Hirad put on a serious expression. ‘We’ll have to use a ship.’

‘And you will not like the city,’ Regis added, seeing the look on Ilkar’s face. ‘What’s so bad about ships?’

‘He can’t swim.’

Ilkar glared at Hirad. ‘Thanks. It’s true, and I can’t even use magic here to save myself.’

Regis nodded. ‘You can use something else to save yourself. Your arms and legs. And your mind, by putting your fear away and jumping in at the deep end. No pun intended. If that ship really does sink, the shore’s within reach.’

Ilkar threw up his arms. ‘Which deep end, Regis?’

The vampire smiled. ‘We’re not making a beeline for the nearest port, that isn’t even possible. There’ll be plenty of water, warm water, on our way. I’ll get back to you when we’re there, Ilkar. And now, if you don’t mind, I’ll get some rest. I certainly need it.’ He looked back at them. ‘Don’t tell Thaler that, though. I prefer him intimidated.’

‘Do you think he’ll try to harm you?’

‘Let him try. I’m still tough to kill, and I’m certainly not going to give him directions.’ His smile grew a little wider. ‘And no, I don’t think he’ll try. Actually, I know he won’t. The truth is, I may be tough to kill, but right now I wouldn’t like to spend an extended amount of time among people who know how to take a life if I thought even one of them has serious issues with me. In short, I scanned you. All of you. Not much, only on the surface, to find strong animosities. I found some in Thaler, but not too much, and I found something very interesting in Thraun. But I cannot tell what exactly he is. Is he a human?’

Ilkar shook his head. ‘I’m not certain if it’s very polite to look into people’s heads.’

‘Call me paranoid, but after what happened in Stonewash I decided to be on the safe side. I apologise. I didn’t see another way to ensure my safety.’

Hirad clapped him on the shoulder. ‘I understand you. And yes, he’s human. He’s a shape changer. I don’t know if he can change here, though.’

‘Oh, I’m certain he can. And Erienne might be able to cast safely. Something in her mind is different to the other two mages. Much more like our mages here than you two, and I believe when I guided her out of her shell I managed to make it easier for her to adjust.’ He clapped his hands together. ‘Very well, my friends, I will go and get some rest now. I am very tired. And thanks to my impoliteness, I will be able to sleep without fear. I bid you good night.’

They watched him go and exchanged a glance. ‘Strange fellow,’ Hirad said.

Ilkar frowned. ‘He felt Thraun as a shape changer and the One magic in Erienne. He felt Thaler’s spite. And he makes a point of letting us know he can mess with minds, hinting he can do a lot more. He’s either very arrogant or very good at this.’


	9. Downwards

The port Regis led them to belonged to a small town called Reyne. The closer they got to the capital, however, the more the Raven were thinking Thaler’s concept of the country was flawed. Reyne was a good example for that. It was small, but the town was definitely wealthy. Other than in Stonewash, there were very few Balaians here.

Despite the small size of the town, its infrastructure was impressive. It even had a bathhouse Regis threatened to take Ilkar to. The mage had paled visibly at that suggestion and declared they didn’t have the time for that nonsense.

When they got to the port, it turned out they would have plenty of time. The ship carrying passengers to Lan Exeter and back to the southernmost port in Reyne would depart in six days. It had just left, they were told, a few hours ago, now they had to wait for it to come back.

The inn Regis brought them to was off the town square. Before it stood two huge yew trees, one of them covered in the large red berries. Regis approached and looked at them. ‘I wonder, after the frost in the past nights … Hmm.’ He opened the door with a bang and stepped inside, followed by the rest of them. ‘Riatsu, I hope you’ve got room for us.’

A tall elf behind a counter dropped the cup he was holding and stared at them. ‘Regis?’

The vampire smiled. ‘The one and only. I know it’s been a long time, but there you go. You have rooms for us?’

‘Three. Anything else? Despite the usual.’

Regis scratched his head. ‘Actually, yes. A knapsack, wormwood, anise, anything else of the sort.’ Shani had managed to find some, but not enough to cover him from a curious dog. Riatsu grinned. ‘There’s more. A fine needle, hempen thread, as thin as you can get it, and strong alcohol. Bring me foreshot.’

‘Foreshot,’ Riatsu echoed.

‘The first, very concentrated alcohol …’

‘I know what it is, Regis, I’m just worried why you’d want it.’

Regis tilted his head. ‘As a disinfectant. What do you think? Any of these things a problem?’

‘When do you need it?’

‘Six days at most.’

‘Not a problem. And the usual, you said.’

‘For me and them, if they’re brave enough.’ Riatsu grinned and left. Regis ambled to a large table in the corner of the room.

‘What’s the usual?’ Hirad asked.

Regis smiled mysteriously and said nothing. Thaler and The Unknown discussed their route with a map between them, while the others got into a conversation about architecture. The usual, it turned out, was white bread, butter, and jam, all of it in raw amounts. While Hirad was wondering why eating would require bravery, Ilkar was already spreading the pink jelly on a slice of bread. ‘Do you think,’ he asked with a grin, ‘we’re stupid, Regis?’

The vampire smiled. ‘No, certainly not. But people have asked me multiple times if I were suicidal, and not all of them were stupid.’

‘You could eat the entire tree without consequences, I daresay.’

‘Probably. But I am not going to tell everyone that.’

Ilkar contemplated his bread. ‘Can I trust the cook?’

‘Yes, Ilkar.’ Regis cleared his throat. ‘This, my friends, is made of yew berries. The cook is very cautious, and I assure you it is safe to eat.’

Thaler raised his eyebrows. ‘Interesting. I know you can eat the berries, but jam …’

Shani eyed it suspiciously. ‘I hope they don’t cook the berries before removing the stone.’

Regis shrugged. ‘Trust me, no one has died of this jam here, or even had an upset stomach. It’s a speciality of the house. Very complicated to make, but delicious. I wouldn’t ask you to eat it if I considered it unsafe.’ He helped himself. ‘Hot meals aren’t common here in the evenings, for that we’ll have to wait until noon tomorrow. Oh, Riatsu! Is the thermal bath available?’

The elf raised his eyebrows. ‘Yes, sure. Since when do you care about that?’

‘How deep is that water?’

‘Deeper than you’re tall.’

Regis nodded. ‘Perfect. Well, Ilkar, you’re in luck.’

Ϡ

Regis had to be a welcome guest, for at his request, the thermal bath was closed to anyone else for the time. He had the swimming skills of your average fish. He did point out that after a few days practising with him Ilkar wouldn’t be able to swim anywhere near as good, but he would at least know that he could stay afloat long enough to survive an accident.

The six days passed quickly, and they boarded the _Exeter Mercury_ that carried them north along the coastline to Lan Exeter. As soon as they approached, Regis dragged them all to the bow of the ship to look at the city. Thaler stood with a smirk and folded arms while the rest of them, including Shani, stared.

The spy shook his head. ‘Are you from Kovir, Regis?’ The vampire, now smelling so strongly of herbs and roots Thaler wondered if he’d rolled in them, smiled.

‘No. But this is a sight to see. Don’t you think?’

‘A sight I’ve seen before. But to be perfectly honest, it is beautiful.’

‘Wait. You knew what this place is like all the time?’ The Unknown asked with a frown.

Shani snorted. ‘There are very few things Thaler doesn’t know. It’s his job, Unknown. And pretending to be ignorant is, too.’ She looked at the Temerian. ‘Always on the lookout, never give away who you are, what you feel or think or know. Who knows who could use it against you.’

‘Old habits die hard,’ Ilkar saved him to his own surprise. ‘And I’m tempted to believe this wasn’t secrecy as much as a joke. Thaler knew that Lan Exeter looked like this. He wanted to see us gaping. Like Regis.’

‘Thaler didn’t know we were going to Lan Exeter,’ Thaler said. ‘You’re right, all of you. To a point. Yes, I wanted to see you gape at the sight as soon as I knew we were going here. But Shani’s also right. I’m getting old and paranoid.’

‘You knew perfectly well that Lan Exeter is the winter capital.’ Regis’s voice was very quiet. ‘Was there a reason why you suggested Pont Vanis?’

‘I tested you.’ The spy looked squarely at him. ‘I wanted to know if your mannerisms and all that are just swagger. I will, however, write a letter to a friend in Pont Vanis. There’s something I need to know, but there’s no reason why I have to do that myself.’

‘Is Lan Exeter our final goal?’

Thaler nodded. The typical smells of a port were already in the air, an assault on their senses. ‘For now. I don’t know what we’ll find here, though.’

Shani leaned onto the railing. ‘Well, I expect whatever organisation there might be will have its seat in the capital, using some dark den for a meeting place, hiding amongst small time criminals. And since in Kovir it’s winter most of the time, I think it’s Lan Exeter.’

Regis laughed softly. ‘Deduced with all the brilliance of an Oxenfurt graduate. But wouldn’t a secret organisation be somewhere less populated?’

‘No, Shani’s got this right,’ Thaler told him. ‘If I want to discuss something secret, I do it in the loudest inn I can find. That’s a lot less conspicuous and more difficult to overhear.’

Regis raised his eyebrows. ‘Clearly, I wouldn’t make a good spy.’

Ϡ

Lan Exeter was magnificent. Built entirely on water, it had no streets but a network of channels and bridges. Boats carried passengers where they wouldn’t walk, past slim houses and underneath washing lines hung across the channels.

Their stay was in a tall house with a very narrow front. It reached deep into the back. Their hostess was an elderly lady with friendly eyes but quite a bit of scepticism towards armed people. It took Shani, Regis, and Erienne’s joined efforts to convince her that they meant no harm. Thaler handed her a letter he wanted sent to Pont Vanis, which she agreed to do, albeit grudgingly. She pointed them out to a few inns, all of which Regis told them were rather expensive. He also said it didn’t matter, but that he strongly recommended trying dinner off the path of visitors to see the true face of Lan Exeter beyond the splendour.

Since they had to wait for an answer to Thaler’s letter before doing anything else, they didn’t run out of time to find out what Lan Exeter had to offer. When the answer finally came, two weeks later, it wasn’t what the Temerian had wanted to see. That was made clear by the thunderstorm that erupted when he read it. When he had calmed down some, The Unknown asked what had happened.

‘The ploughing bastard refuses to help. He says he regrets to inform me that he can’t be of any assistance, and that I’d best let this rest.’

‘Who did you write to, and what?’

Thaler took a deep breath. ‘Trina’s husband, the man who swore her undying love. He was enraged, back then. He either stopped caring or he’s scared. I don’t know which. He said he would ask a private eye for help, and I wanted to know if he had done that and what results that had yielded. He refused to let me know any of these things, but he writes that he is certain the organisation I am looking for has a foothold in both capitals, and probably mages that communicate.’

Erienne frowned. ‘I don’t know how mages communicate over distances here, but for us that was very difficult. I think it’s a lot of trouble. Why not have just one base?’

‘Like this you don’t lose everything if one base is found and rooted out. You still have the other. They must have two mages at least, one at each base. And there’s the only useful information the son of a bitch gave me: a possible location for their base here, in Lan Exeter.’

The Unknown raised his eyebrows. ‘Where?’

Thaler huffed. ‘Where else? In the catacombs. Someone should go and check.’

Hirad rose. ‘Well, let’s go, then.’

Ilkar put a hand on the barbarian’s shoulder and put him onto his seat. ‘Not like that. We’re too many.’

‘The Raven doesn’t work apart.’

Ilkar rubbed the bridge of his nose. ‘I’d agree with you, but we cannot all go on a reconnaissance mission. Two or three of us will do.’

‘I’ll go,’ Thaler said at once. ‘I’m the only one who has some clue on how to do something of this sort.’

The Unknown nodded. ‘Agreed, although some of us may have the experience you need. Who do you want to take with you?’

‘The vampire.’

‘The vampire thanks kindly, but passes. I don’t like mages.’ Erienne raised her eyebrows. ‘Present company excepted. Apart from that, I have a name, spy. I’d ask you to use it in the company of strangers. Alone you’re welcome to call me whatever you like.’

‘I’ll go,’ Shani said quietly.

‘No,’ Regis and Thaler said at the same time.

She glared at them.

‘We need you to be safe in case someone gets injured,’ Regis said reasonably.

‘Well, you can do that. You don’t have to protect me.’

‘I’m not taking you, that’s final. Sirendor, would you be willing?’

Sirendor nodded. ‘Of course. What about Ilkar?’

Thaler looked at the elf. ‘Don’t get this wrong, but you’re a mage without magic. I don’t think so.’

‘He’s right. In an emergency I might intuitively try a CloakedWalk and either achieve nothing or get hurt. I need time to adjust to the circumstances and practice fighting.’

‘Asking a thief sound completely far-fetched to you?’ They all stared at Will. Hirad burst into laughter.

Thaler nodded. ‘You and Sirendor Larn then. Tonight. Just reconnaissance, nothing more worrisome than that.’

Regis frowned. ‘Thaler, you are aware that the place is probably infested with …’ The spy cut across him.

‘Don’t lecture me, vampire. If you’re too much of a coward to enter keep quiet.’

Regis raised his hands in defence and said nothing.

Ϡ

Thaler led the way to the catacombs, revealing quite some knowledge of the city. They walked behind what looked like a temple. There, Thaler stopped before a crypt. ‘Could you open that door for us, Will?’ Will could. ‘The crypts in Lan Exeter’s main graveyard are all connected to the catacombs. Kovir used to be a dependency of Redania. It also had Redanian burial rites. Now cremation has made its way throughout the Northern Kingdoms, but back then, people were just buried. And in Kovir, they did that in Sarcophagi that still rest in the catacombs. Now of course, they’re cremated and the urns can be found in the crypts.’ Thaler’s voice, although quiet, echoed loudly in the enclosed space. Will felt a slight shiver and scolded himself inwardly. There was nothing here that should worry him. Only corpses.

Will felt eyes on him and exchanged a glance with Sirendor. Regis had taken them aside later that night and had told them that the catacombs were a necropolis, and that in any necropolis you could run into ghouls, graveirs, and other sorts of monsters including vampires that weren’t quite like Regis. He had also said that since there was some sort of secret organisation with a mage working in the catacombs it wasn’t likely anything lived there, but had asked them to be alert. They heard a clicking sound behind them and turned. There was nothing. Thaler cleared his throat. ‘There’s supposed to be a door leading to the catacombs somewhere. We should look, but I suggest we stay together.’

‘Agreed.’ Sirendor checked his sword. ‘Wholeheartedly.’

‘Afraid of corpses?’

Sirendor gave Thaler a challenging look. ‘No, but maybe of the things you neglected to mention.’

Thaler huffed. ‘Remind me to stake that monster when we get back. There’s nothing here. Do you think a lodge of any description would work in place infested with necrophages?’

‘Necrophages,’ Sirendor echoed. ‘Something else? I thought Regis’s list was thorough enough.’

‘A collective word for anything we might find here. But we won’t.’ He sighed. ‘I haven’t been out there for too long.’ He knocked the walls of urn niches, listening closely. Will did the same, working in the other direction. Sirendor listened for something aside from their tapping.

‘Here,’ Will said suddenly, making him jump. The little man used a dagger to pry the urn niche open. There was a lever behind it.

‘How d’you hear there’s a lever and not an urn?’ Sirendor asked.

‘The lever occupies less space, making it sound different,’ Thaler told him. Will flung the lever to the other side. Something groaned, and the thief barely had the time to jump away before the ground opened underneath him. They glanced down.

A steep ladder led down into a darkness so complete they couldn’t possibly see where they were going down there. ‘Where’s a Witcher when you need one?’ Thaler asked.

‘Can they see in a place like that?’

‘They’re mutants. They can see in the dark, have a devil’s reflexes, and are generally unnatural creatures that have little in common with humans. At least that’s what most people will tell you. In truth, I’ve learned they feel like every other person, and their motives aren’t that much different. Only they seem to have a lot more understanding for outcasts.’

‘The man outside the inn died just like any other human,’ Will said drily. ‘If his reflexes had been that fast he would have run inside.’

Thaler looked at him. ‘What Erienne did out there was probably nothing he’s ever seen. That could outwit even a Witcher for a moment. What did he look like, Sirendor?’

‘Ugly. Scarred.’

‘White hair?’

Sirendor raised his eyebrows. ‘No.’

Thaler sighed. ‘Good. I didn’t think so, but I didn’t dare ask either.’ He clapped his hands. ‘I have a torch, so let’s crawl down into this cesspit. This isn’t going to get any nicer by waiting.’


	10. Fallout

Holding the torch high over his head, Thaler walked before them. If Regis was right, he would be a fool not to worry, and Thaler didn’t seem to be foolish. Sirendor glanced at his right. Will was holding himself well, but the hand with which he brushed his hair back more often than necessary was trembling. Sirendor couldn’t blame him. He had never fought anything that wasn’t human before his death and the thought that for the rest of the Raven that had become something close to normal made him wonder if he could still adjust.

The darkness beyond the reach of the torch was so complete Sirendor doubted anyone could see here. ‘From what I know,’ he said, and his voice penetrating the silence seemed like a violation, ‘you need some light to see anything. Mutant or not.’

‘What the mutations don’t do for them they compensate with potions. Potions toxic enough to kill anyone else. I would, however, suggest that we delay further discussion of the matter. Silence is a good idea.’ His entire demeanour had changed, Sirendor noticed. For the first time he felt he was facing a man he could respect. It wasn’t the change in his language and tone as much as the calm he radiated. Sirendor nodded his agreement.

The catacombs were a system of narrow hallways, labyrinthine and by the looks of it designed on a drawing board. They followed the same corridor for a while before Thaler turned left. The walls exuded cold moisture, and Sirendor wondered if the place would be flooded if someone attacked them with a chisel. He sincerely hoped that Thaler knew where he was going. He wanted to ask, but wouldn’t risk speaking.

Thaler stopped so abruptly Sirendor and Will nearly walked into him. The corridor opened into a wider hall. The Temerian entered cautiously and gestured to them to stay behind. There was another corridor leading out of the room, but it seemed they were where they wanted to be. Thaler vanished into the passage but came back after less than a minute. ‘Right,’ he said quietly. ‘That entrance is in a much better state, so I think it’s the one used by the organisation. I don’t know where it reaches the surface, so we’ll go out the way we came. Let’s search this place, but we shouldn’t make more of a mess than we have to.’

Will unlocked a single cabinet holding vials, probably with potions. All of them, about twenty, were greenish. Thaler took one from the back of the cabinet. The rest of the contents were parchment. Uncountable scrolls, books, and scraps of parchment that had been written on in various different hands. They were all dated, and they took some of the scrolls with them. Only then did they look at the other things stored in the room. There was a strange device they tried to get to do something without any success. The construct was made of metal and a crystal, and Sirendor strongly suspected it belonged to a mage. There was also a large still, a smaller one, a collection of herbs and substances that would make Regis envious, and a small stove with a pot with the residue of something unknown. Will scraped a bit of it onto his knife and smeared it to a cloth he then carefully stashed away.

‘Right,’ said Thaler. ‘Let’s see where these things leave us. We’ve lingered long enough.’ Will had removed the pot from the stove and was investigating the burner. ‘Will. Come.’

The thief looked at Thaler. ‘What’s your hurry, all of a sudden?’

Thaler shrugged. ‘We don’t know how often and when these people meet. We should get out.’

Will put the pot back and came, albeit unwillingly. Thaler looked towards the way into the catacombs and froze. The two Raven men followed his gaze and swallowed.

Something was coming through the corridor they had used, making slow but steady progress. It moved completely soundlessly. Thaler swallowed. ‘Run,’ he said, his voice rough. ‘Run for your lives.’ Sirendor grabbed Will’s arm and dragged the frozen man towards the other exit and after Thaler, who was pale with fear but waited rather than bolting with their only light. Sirendor made a mental note to thank him when they got out. He refused to think if.

Unlike their way into the hall, this passage had a tiled floor and smooth walls that didn’t look like you could bore a hole into them with your bare finger. Urn niches and side passages flew past. They always slowed slightly at the latter, making sure they were heading the right way. Their flight ended abruptly before a door. Thaler swore, pressed against the wall and let Will through.

The little man’s hands were shaking. The creature following them was no longer trying to move quietly. They couldn’t see it, but it could be heard all too clearly, every sound magnified in the narrow space. It clicked, the door opened outwards, and Will all but fell out of the corridor. Thaler and Sirendor were on his heels, slamming the door shut behind them.

They were in another crypt, whose door was open, allowing in the moonlight. They ran out as fast as they could. ‘No resting. That door won’t hold it.’ Still running but less frightened in the light, they headed through the labyrinth of crypts to the fencing, climbed over it, and found themselves at the edge of the city. Only now Thaler flung the torch away and they allowed themselves to catch their breaths.

‘What was that?’ Will asked. His voice was awed but firm. Sirendor still didn’t trust himself with speech. Thaler looked back behind them, but his searching eyes found nothing.

‘A ghoul. Or something more sinister I do not wish to contemplate.’ The spy rubbed a hand over his face. ‘I’m certain this thing has destroyed the door. They’ll be more careful. We cannot go back there.’ He leaned forwards, supporting his hands from his knees. ‘I’m getting too old for this.’

‘How did it find us?’

Thaler shrugged. ‘I don’t know that much about monsters, but I assume it heard or smelled us. The mage probably shielded their meetings. Well, at least we have something. Let’s go back. I have a sinking feeling this isn’t over.’

Ϡ

Sleep wasn’t an option, so they sat in the common room of the inn, all very tired, but none willing to leave. Regis and Shani were with them, the former radiating a calm none of the Raven felt. It was like Hirad had said: They didn’t work apart. Whenever they had, things had gone wrong. When Regis broke the silence, they jumped. His voice was very quiet.

‘I have very good ears, you have to know. And I hear the group in the back room. One of them is a mage, I assume, and something has alerted him. I assume it’s your men and Thaler. We should wait for them outside and ask politely.’ Without waiting for a reaction, he rose. ‘We should leave. It’s getting dark and we have far to go.’ This time he spoke normally.

The Unknown nodded. ‘Right. Let’s walk, Raven.’ They stepped outside into the darkness. ‘Now what?’

Regis led the way past the yew trees and to the left. ‘Now you listen. The men in the back room got a signal, an alarm of some description. They also seem to think that the intruders will be sorted out, but they do not want to rely on it.’

Hirad glared towards the door. ‘What do they mean?’

‘Monsters, Hirad. But we cannot do anything about that right now. We have to make sure they aren’t overrun by a very human enemy.’

‘How do they even know?’ The Unknown asked.

‘I assume there was some alarm system that went off and informed the mage in charge.’ Regis smiled. ‘Ironic, really, that I didn’t want to go because I wanted to avoid mages.’

‘Where do we wait for them?’

Hirad answered at once. ‘The graveyard. There we attack anything that doesn’t belong there.’

Regis nodded. ‘I’m afraid I don’t have a better plan. Shani, I ask you to stay at an old friend of mine near it. Again, we might need a medic, and I am going to help the Raven.’

‘Why?’ The Unknown asked.

Regis looked at him. ‘I have my own reasons, but this isn’t the time to discuss them. Please follow me.’

They did. Shani waited in the house of a middle-aged-looking woman Regis told her was a vampire too. They kept their eyes outside the window, but saw nothing past the wall of the graveyard. Shani had to swallow her fear of her but promised Regis she would stay.

‘The catacombs,’ Regis told the Raven outside, ‘have several entrances. I know about four, but there are probably more. We haven’t the faintest idea where Thaler entered. We haven’t any idea how he intended to navigate, so I suppose we’d best remain outside.’

‘This is a large graveyard,’ The Unknown said.

‘It is. I am very glad that I do not have to decide tactics. I do as you tell me.’

The Unknown folded his arms. ‘I’ll ask again: Why?’

Regis smiled. ‘If I’d refused to come, Shani would have. And weakened or not, I’m tougher to kill.’

The Unknown nodded. ‘Right. Tactics. We fan out. No one ever goes alone. That’s for you too, Regis: Don’t do anything alone, and don’t kill someone who has nothing to do with this. This is a public place, we cannot go and slaughter people for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.’

‘I agree.’

‘Good, but this wasn’t a question. Our goal isn’t to kill but to help. We watch and attack when challenged. We want to find our people once they come out of this damned place and make sure they get back to the inn safely. We also make sure no one can enter the crypts. That’s all.’

‘Unknown, a suggestion,’ Ilkar said. ‘These entrances, I assume they are all within shouting range?’ The vampire nodded. ‘Good. I think we should guard these four entrances. If no one comes it’s just as well. If they do we stop them. We just have to assume they won’t use an entrance we cannot spot. How many can they be, really?’

The Unknown nodded. ‘Good idea. Erienne, you go with Thraun. Hirad and Ilkar, you two. Denser, you’re with me. Jandyr, Regis, you take the last crypt. Where are these entrances?’

Regis indicated them quickly and they split up.

Ϡ

Regis and Jandyr headed to the farthest crypt. ‘They can’t hear us from here.’ the archer asked.

Regis smiled grimly. ‘No. But I can hear them and they can hear each other because the other entrances are closer. If you need to rest, do that. I’ll stay alert.’

Jandyr looked at him. ‘Promise to wake me if something happens?’

Regis nodded. ‘Of course.’

Ϡ

‘Right. This must be it.’ Ilkar stopped next to the crypt.

‘Ilkar?’ The elf looked at his friend. ‘I’m scared. I don’t know why.’

‘Because it’s just the two of us, and I’m no good.’

Hirad bridled. ‘Don’t underestimate yourself. You’re good with a sword.’

Ilkar raised his eyebrows. ‘I thought you didn’t remember.’

‘I was kidding, Ilks.’

The Julatsan sighed. ‘You’re scared for them, not us, right?’ Hirad merely nodded. ‘They’ll be all right. They must be. Thaler doesn’t seem stupid, and they all know how to defend themselves.’

‘You’re not trying to cast, right? Don’t take a risk.’

‘You know me, Hirad. I’m not reckless.’

Hirad looked at him hard. ‘Promise me. I can’t watch you die ever again. I just can’t.’

Ilkar returned the gaze. ‘I promise.’

Ϡ

Thraun knelt before the entrance and examined the ground. ‘This is where they entered. Look.’

Erienne smiled. ‘I’m no good as a tracker, but I trust you fully, Thraun.’

‘Are you all right, Erienne? After what happened? You scared us all.’

‘I feel … I feel wonderful. More in control of the One magic than I ever have before. I don’t know what Regis did, but it was exactly what I needed.’ She smiled. ‘He’ll come back safely. I’m sure he will.’

Thraun closed his eyes as if listening, then he nodded slowly. ‘I’d feel it if something had happened to Will. I know I would. Does that sound stupid?’

Erienne reached up and caressed the tall man’s cheek. ‘No. Not at all.’

Ϡ

Denser saw them first. ‘There.’ He drew his sword. The Unknown mirrored him and tapped the blade rhythmically to the ground. Five men approached. Two figures with crossbows could be seen behind them.

‘Halt.’ The voice of The Unknown wasn’t loud but had the authority to stop them. ‘Have you come to mourn?’

One of the armed men folded his arms. ‘There are intruders in our property. I assume they’re friends of yours.’

‘They are. I invite you to wait for them with us, then we can discuss the matter.’

‘You’re just two. Step aside or we’ll walk over your corpses.’ The man who had spoken now was tall and slim and looked rather grim. He had his hand on the hilt of his sword. He drew it and attacked without further warning.

Ϡ

Regis had heard the exchange. Jandyr was on his feet before he could say anything. ‘I wasn’t sleeping. You heard something?’ Regis pointed to the other crypt. He wanted to leave the archer behind and make a break for them, but decided to follow The Unknown’s order and stay close to him. As soon as they were within shooting range, Jandyr nocked an arrow but held the bow loosely while there was no immediate threat. Regis prepared himself for a fight.

Ϡ

Hirad and Ilkar saw them. ‘You watch out, Ilks.’

The elf drew his sword. ‘No confidence in me, after all?’

‘I’ve got confidence in you all right, but you don’t. That’s worse. Now let’s go.’

Ilkar stalled him. ‘Wait. Let’s surprise them if we must attack. Thraun and Erienne are coming, and Thraun’s hard to overlook.’

‘She casting?’

Ilkar watched her intently. ‘Looks like it. Hirad, if you’ve ever felt like praying, now’s the time.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I have no idea what Regis did to her mind, and neither does she.’

Ϡ

‘HardShield up.’ Thraun stared at her. ‘What? I said I can cast. You go and fight. The crossbows can’t get you. Trust me.’ The big warrior nodded, drew, and approached The Unknown and Denser.

Later, none of them could say how it had happened. It had all gone too fast. The grim man, who had first drawn his blade, had launched himself at Denser and The Unknown, followed immediately by his men. However, halfway there, he had dropped his sword, grinned, and fire had erupted from his hands. His target was Denser, who had his hands full with one of the swordsmen. The Unknown saw the danger and darted towards him to ram him out of the way.

Thraun roared and launched himself at the enemy mage at the same time as Hirad, but Regis was faster than either of them. With inhuman speed he was there, threw one arm around the man’s throat and used the other to lock both his hands close to him in a violent parody of an embrace. ‘I don’t think so,’ he hissed at him. For a moment he struggled with the impulse to dig his fangs into the mage’s neck, and the urge was so unexpected he nearly succumbed. The heavy scent of blood in the air didn’t help. With a huge effort, he shook the thoughts of the warm liquid running down his throat away from his mind. ‘You’re too much trouble,’ he told the mage conversationally. ‘I’ll take one for the team. If you meet Vilgefortz on the other side, send my regards.’ With an almost casual gesture, he broke his neck. One of the crossbowmen was fleeing. Regis made sure the situation was under control before he followed and caught him by the scruff of his neck. He disarmed him easily, spun him around, and indicated the body of the mage. ‘If you don’t want to lie next to him, you cease struggling. You see, I’m not feeling that well, and when I don’t feel that well, I’m not very patient.’ He said all that very quietly, but it worked. The man stilled and was steered towards the abating fight meekly.

Regis didn’t have much time to savour his victory over himself. He very nearly let go of his captive, stared at the body the Raven were approaching. He thought that the expression on Hirad’s scarred face was very likely similar to what Geralt had looked like when Vilgefortz had launched his magical attack on him. But Regis wasn’t human and beginning to wonder himself how hard it would be to kill him. This was a different matter.

The magical fire had only brushed Denser’s shoulder, and the Xeteskian had patted it out quickly. But being magical fire, it had raged in his body, even if the only visible mark was where he had been struck. He was alive, but barely. Thraun and Hirad were helping him along the way, but Regis knew they were supporting a man who was as good as dead. He knew he should tell them, but he didn’t have the heart. He let them walk to the house where Shani was waiting, while he said he would find Sirendor, Will, and Thaler. If the two Raven men wanted to say their good-byes, he would have to be quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((It’s official: I’m evil. I hadn’t planned this. Someone else got a reprieve, if that’s any comfort. I wonder for how long.))


	11. Grabbing at Smoke

Ilkar was struggling with denial. Erienne’s despair and posture added a sense of déjà-vu to the entire mix of emotions. She sat there, hunched forwards, her hands on Denser’s shoulders. Her face showed exertion, although the power she was channelling was minimal. It was all she had left.

Ilkar had been there, a lifetime ago, a world from here. Hirad injured, Ilkar weakened and unable to cast, dripping mana into his friend to keep him alive while ignoring the fact he wasn’t long for this world himself. Denser behind him, helping. Until Erienne had come and saved them all. But now she was the only mage able to cast, and she had overdone her shield, drained herself so effectively it was impossible for her to cast a spell of any description, let alone a BodyCast.

She sagged sideways. Jandyr hurried over. ‘Unconscious,’ he muttered. If Ilkar was any judge, it wouldn’t last long. This kind of exhaustion in a mage rarely did.

The door opened and in came Thaler. Ilkar saw Thraun tense when he was followed by Regis, then Sirendor. At last, Will came through. Thraun caught the little man in a fierce embrace and pressed his face against the top of his head. It was a mark of how shocked Hirad was that all he managed was a vague smile and a nod at Sirendor Larn. The barbarian in his enviable confidence had never doubted they would come back.

Ilkar cleared his throat. ‘Sirendor, listen.’

‘I know. Regis told us. Where’s Shani?’

Ilkar shook his head. ‘Giving us space. She can’t do anything.’ Erienne jerked back to consciousness and stared. Her lower lip trembled.

Hirad’s gaze fixed on Thaler. ‘This is your fault.’ The Temerian, for once, refrained from commenting. Hirad wasn’t appeased by his silence. It was so typical. He needed someone to blame. ‘You had to know there could be an alarm system. Regis knew.’

‘Hirad, don’t.’ It was the first time The Unknown spoke since they were here. He placed his hand on Hirad’s arm. ‘Regis knew because he heard those men talking. Blame me if you want to blame anyone. I wasn’t fast enough.’

‘But Thaler …’

‘Thaler doesn’t see the future any more clearly than we do. It’s no one’s fault. Not this time.’

‘Erienne!’ Thraun’s shout cracked through the air like a whip. The Dordovan had resumed her position next to Denser. Her face was sweating with her effort to achieve something. And for a moment it looked as if she did. The external signs of injury on Denser’s shoulder vanished. At the same time, blood spilled from Erienne’s nose, dribbling down her front. She didn’t notice.

Ilkar was with her in an instant. He grabbed her hands and forced them away from her husband. ‘You aren’t helping him by killing yourself.’ Erienne struggled against his grip. Then she broke, crying helplessly.

‘Erienne.’ Denser’s voice was barely above a whisper, but they all heard him. Erienne shoved Ilkar away and moved closer, putting her hands on his cheeks. ‘Erienne, come here.’ He took one of her hands in his. He had to make a visible effort to do so. ‘Come closer.’ She did. Ilkar couldn’t hear what he was saying to her, but Erienne was shaking all over. When she pulled away, his eyes were closed. His chest fell and didn’t rise again. Thraun knelt next to her and put an arm around her. The Unknown walked over to Thaler and Regis.

‘I ask you to leave us for the night. The vigil is ours to hold.’ The two men almost fled. The Unknown stared down at Denser’s motionless form. He remained silent for more than a minute, as if willing Denser to open his eyes again and tell them he would be fine and they should stop making such a fuss. When at last he spoke, his voice was very quiet and hoarse. ‘By north, by east, by south, by west. Though you are gone, you will always be Raven and we will always remember. The Gods will smile on your soul. Fare well in whatever faces you now and ever.’ He took a deep breath. ‘I have failed you. I am so sorry, Denser. I have failed you. Erienne, we will leave you for a couple of hours, if you wish.’ The mage nodded. ‘We will be back in a while for our vigil.’

‘Was that a threat or a promise?’ Ilkar asked once outside.

The Unknown shrugged. ‘A bit of both. Will, you check on her in a while. See she doesn’t do anything desperate, but don’t be seen if you can avoid it.’

The little man nodded. He looked shocked. ‘Think about it,’ he said after a few moments. ‘Really think about it. Alun. Her boys. Lyanna. Now Denser.’

The Unknown fixed him with a firm look. ‘I know. You, Jandyr, and Thraun are all the link to her past she’s still left.’

Will rubbed a hand over his face. ‘We need to watch her. I know what I’d do, and we can’t let her.’ He looked at Thraun. ‘That’s your job. You get through to her, more than any of us. You need to help her get over this.’ The blond man nodded, still staring silently at the door. Will smiled. ‘Good man.’

They waited for more than two hours before returning to Erienne. Will looked in twice to find her sitting next to Denser, holding his hand. She didn’t notice him. Eventually, she emerged, her face tear-streaked, and said they could come in. The rest of the night they spent their vigil in silence. Thraun, Will and Jandyr were never far from Erienne, and even though none of them spoke, Ilkar had a feeling she needed her three old friends. The Julatsan struggled. With tears, with the realisation that the scars his short time as Denser’s protector had left on The Unknown’s soul were still there and now bleeding, with the fear of what this would do to him and to Erienne. It cost him half the night, but he managed to shake all that off. When he had, he did what the vigil was for: Remembering, branding Denser and who he had been into his soul. Making sure the promise The Unknown had made in all their names would be upheld. He didn’t doubt it for a second.

Ϡ

The Raven emerged from the room as one the next morning. All of them subdued, all of them with dark shadows under their eyes. The Unknown went to find the three natives to join them in the vampiress’s living room. Their hostess was nowhere to be seen.

‘I understand,’ Thaler said upon entering, ‘if what happened means you step down from the contract.’

The Unknown shook his head. ‘We don’t. On the contrary.’

Hirad cracked his knuckles. ‘This just got personal. They’ll pay.’

‘What about our captive?’ Regis asked.

‘Will be questioned, then released.’ The Unknown rubbed the bridge of his nose. ‘I told you, we’re not murderers. So … what did Denser’s life buy?’ His tone was bitter. They all knew whatever it was, it hadn’t been worth losing one of their own.

‘We ran into something,’ Sirendor said. ‘Thaler reckons a ghoul.’

Regis frowned. ‘How odd.’

Will glared at him. ‘You warned us before we went. Now it’s odd?’

Regis looked at them. ‘Very odd. You see, I warned you because it was a possibility, even if unlikely. Normally you find necrophages around fresh corpses. Not where there are only ancient bones and ashes.’

Thaler nodded his agreement. ‘Not really. So what _is_ a ghoul doing in a place like that, with no food?’

Regis cleared his throat. ‘I think the answer is simple: There was food. I know this isn’t a question you are going to like, but it just struck me: What did your sister look like when she was delivered to you?’

All colour left Thaler’s face. ‘No.’

Regis raised his hands. ‘We don’t want to jump to conclusions, but I think we shouldn’t be surprised by any degree of cruelty. So let’s hear what happened in that crypt.’

The recounting of their venture was greeted with a very solid silence. Hirad broke it after a while. ‘So basically it comes down to the fact that we shouldn’t have split up. We’d have taken that thing out, and Denser …’ He swallowed the rest of the sentence, unable to give voice to the loss.

‘I don’t know. If there’s one ghoul, there can be more.’ Regis’s chin rested on his hands while he spoke, causing his speech to sound slightly halting. ‘Add a cemetaur or two, maybe none of you would have come back. Don’t underestimate these things. So many of you would have a hard time fleeing through narrow corridors and fighting them with steel is close to impossible.’ He leaned forwards. ‘Did you find something, at least?’ Will and Thaler produced what they had taken from the lab. Sirendor studied the Temerian carefully. He, too, had shadows under his eyes and was very quiet. Apparently the encounter with the monster had frightened him deeply. Shani took the vial, opened it and sniffed. She frowned and passed it on to Regis. The vampire’s eyebrows shot up.

‘Interesting,’ he commented.

‘Care to elaborate?’ The Unknown asked.

Regis and Shani looked at each other. By means of an answer, Regis rose, walked outside, and came back in with a twig of one of the yew trees in his hands. ‘Smell that. Then this. This seems to be a very concentrated extract of yew needles. I think these people do more than kill.’

Shani scowled at the vial. ‘Well, at least not only with knives.’ The two medics exchanged another glance. The Unknown opened his mouth to speak, but Regis forestalled him.

‘Yes, I care to elaborate. The yew tree is toxic, we’ve established that. But it has other uses than silent murder. Well. Some would call it that. Women use yew extracts to terminate a pregnancy. Although it isn’t the safest way in the world, it is an option and I suppose this organisation makes money with that.’

‘Is this forbidden?’

Regis smiled. ‘Generally, no. Under controlled conditions it is perfectly legal. But if a woman doesn’t want anyone to know, she will not go to a public hospital. She’ll find a quack who does it on the quiet.’

The Unknown gave him an inquiring look. ‘You speak like someone who knows a lot about it.’

‘I do. And while I gladly discuss ethics, now is not the time.’

‘Fair enough,’ Thaler said. ‘I had a look at the writings we took. You got this right, Regis.’ The vampire raised his eyebrows at the use of his name. ‘They have documented their patients. About two thirds of them die.’

‘Unnecessary, even for that method,’ Shani stated. ‘I’m sure they don’t even have a real medic, just some … barber.’ Regis raised his eyebrows at her. ‘You’re both, you don’t count. Thaler, did you find anything else in these scripts?’

The Temerian extended one of the parchments to her. Shani started reading and paled. ‘Seems to be a study of some sort where multiple patients were given some substance. Third hour after injection: patient convulsing and declining fast. Patient died in the fourth hour. Third hour after injection: Patient shows minor signs of cramping. Fourth hour after injection: convulsions. Fifth hour: symptoms abating. Sixth hour: patient not responding but breathing. Terminated. Third hour after injection: patient delusional. Terminated. Third hour after injection: dilated pupils, minor convulsions. Fourth hour: still convulsing but responds. Fifth hour … fifth … No.’ She looked at Thaler who nodded grimly. ‘How?’

The Temerian shrugged. ‘I wouldn’t know.’

Shani cleared her throat. ‘Fifth hour: first signs … signs of mutation. Sixth hour: pupils still dilated but clearly a slit. And that’s all we have, end of the parchment.’ She let her hand sink. ‘Thaler, what does it mean?’

The spy remained silent.

‘I think you know what it means, Shani,’ Regis said calmly. ‘For the Raven I will explain. Mutations are what Witchers have to go through in order to become … well, Witchers. Now I’ve only met one Witcher in my time, and that one had slitted pupils among other exterior signs of mutation.’

‘He still does, vampire. Don’t use past tense, that makes him sound dead.’

Regis blinked and nodded. ‘Of course. After what I heard it is hard to believe he isn’t.’

‘Only a dead Witcher is a good Witcher. Is that it?’

Regis sighed. ‘This particular Witcher is my friend. So, no, Thaler, I prefer him alive. Anything else in these notes?’

‘Well. Quite a lot, and there’s more where this came from. Abortions, mutations, medical experiments that don’t sound very scientific like how the body reacts if you inject sanies into an eyeball.’ He threw the notes carelessly onto the table. ‘There, look at them. Good practice for your language skills if you have the stomach for it.’

‘Anything about the murders?’ Will asked softly.

‘No. That’s the only thing I find nothing about. A cesspit it is, but it might be the wrong one.’

‘Or,’ Regis mused, ‘that’s the basis in Pont Vanis. But I suggest we delve a little deeper into the shit that’s leaking out of this particular pit before abandoning it. We might miss something useful floating in the faeces.’

Shani stared at him. ‘Regis, your language suffered since last we met.’

He smiled. ‘I’m not too old to learn, and I learned from someone with a penchant to use colourful but very accurate metaphors. Sometimes you just have to be blunt.’

‘Couldn’t agree more. Only thing I don’t get is why you fucking care.’

Regis shrugged. ‘Well. One, I’ve got nothing better to do right now. Two, I have no one else. Not that I am unable to socialise. But you know what I am, I don’t have to hide. And if I do something stupid and obviously not human, I am sure you will let me know. So let me help in turn. Without weapons, but with my mind.’

‘You were quite effective without weapons,’ Ilkar pointed out.

‘Not effective enough. And I try to avoid fighting. You see, such situations are hard on my self-control. There are amulets that help, but …’

Will jumped, silencing the vampire. ‘Ilkar! All this time I forgot.’ He reached under his clothes, took off the pendant, and passed it to the elf. ‘I got so used to it I never noticed it’s there. I’m sorry I kept it so long.’

Ilkar smiled. ‘That’s fine, it’s supposed to work that way. You don’t notice it when you don’t need it.’

Regis looked curious. ‘May I look?’

The Julatsan hesitated, then he handed it to him. ‘Sure. I’d be very interested to know if you can tell me anything about it.’

The Unknown frowned at them. ‘Later. We have more pressing matters. A question: How hard will it be to get a funeral for someone foreign? A proper one.’

Thaler smiled thinly. ‘Not hard. I’ll see something is arranged.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I am a little shocked about what I did there. I love Denser. No, really. But I’ve got to get rid of someone, I knew that from the start, so there it goes.))


	12. Moving Through Rough Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This is as far as I am now. I’ll need a bit for the next chapter since for once I’m posting work in progress.  
> Chapter heading is from the R.E.M. song So Fast, So Numb.))

They had buried Denser in a small forest just outside the city. Erienne had chosen that place as opposed to a public burial ground, arguing that he would have preferred it to a graveyard that had a greater chance of being plundered by necrophages.

Now they were back in their inn, all quiet and subdued, but none more so than Sirendor Larn. Ilkar found it rather worrying that so far he hadn’t said a word, had watched Erienne in silence and looked away when looked at. Only when he, Hirad, The Unknown, and Sirendor were the only ones left in the guest room, Ilkar decided he had to ask. ‘What’s the matter, Sirendor?’

For a moment, the other man didn’t react at all. Then he levelled his gaze directly at the elf and sighed. ‘I … know what you faced. After I died. I heard what the things that killed Will were like. What those that Xetesk brought upon Balaia were like. I heard how Will died and thought he was a coward.’ He swallowed. ‘When we were in those catacombs, he froze. I dragged him away. But in the end, he was clearer than I was. Without him, we would all three be dead now because he opened that door for us. I wouldn’t have had the sense to do so much as pull a door inwards, if you know what I mean. I freaked out completely. In all honesty, I’m surprised I didn’t wet myself. The sounds and the stench of that thing … Gods falling.’

‘We’ve all had our moments of shock,’ Hirad said quietly. ‘Remember what I was like after I ran into Sha-Khan? You’ll be fine.’

‘Tell me, Hirad,’ Sirendor answered. ‘Did you ever expect having to fight a dragon?’

Ilkar thought he knew where this was going, and so, apparently, did The Unknown, who raised a hand, interrupting the others effectively. ‘Hold on. Let’s skip the part where Hirad is clueless and you dance around the subject before spilling what you really think. Say it.’

Sirendor looked at him squarely. ‘I’m sorry. I can’t … fight something like that, and from what Regis and Thaler said, there’s worse out there.’

‘You fought the Garonin.’

‘Yes.’ Sirendor’s voice was weary. ‘I fought the Garonin. But it’s not like I had much choice. Now … Look. You’ll have to move on eventually. I highly doubt you can solve this entire mess from here. I’ll stay and see what I can do. Clear my head a bit, think about all this. I’m not saying I’ll go for good, but right now … I really, really can’t see myself fighting something that is so absolutely not human.’

The Unknown sighed but nodded. ‘You’ll stay here? Wait for us and decide until we meet again?’

Sirendor grinned. ‘Not that anyone knows when you’re leaving, but yes. I’ll wait.’

‘Good.’ He frowned. ‘I need to talk to Will tomorrow.’

Ilkar stood abruptly. ‘Now wait a minute …’

‘I just want him to be clear about what he’ll face. If you don’t trust me to be civil, come with me.’

‘Of course I trust you.’ Ilkar realised how hurt he sounded, but so had The Unknown. ‘I apologise. I know you better.’

The tall warrior smiled vaguely. ‘We’re all under stress. Don’t worry about it.’

Ϡ

Will dropped to the floor and flexed his arms. Darkness had settled fully now and he was too tired to continue his workout. Gradually, he had started using the excess time they had to get back to what he had been: fast, wiry, and very deadly. He had quite a way to go, but he was definitely determined. A sound caught his attention, something near the house. Without thinking, Will drew the dagger he hid in a boot. He doubted if he could stand against something like the ghoul, but he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

Slipping deeper into the shadow, Will considered his chances. Fleeing was out of question. In the catacombs, whatever had been there would have caught them eventually. Out in the open, he wasn’t any safer without a clue what your average monster could do. The top of a tree could be the perfect shelter or a death trap. He was also sure that hiding in the dark wouldn’t help. These things would probably be able to sniff him out.

Whatever it was, it wasn’t trying to be quiet, nor did the steps sound purposeful. Will’s heart was pounding like a sledgehammer. He considered making a break for the entrance to the inn – which meant running past it, through the vegetation between the building and the fence that could easily trip a person during the day. At night, he would almost certainly fall. If only Thraun was there …

But the shapechanger was probably already asleep. Resolve so strong it hurt formed in Will’s mind. He was not going to die. He was not going to inflict that pain on Thraun again. Not now. Not ever. Swallowing past his fear, he tried to see into the night. Something was moving towards him, still unhurriedly, but they would get to him. He could call out. If this was not an enemy of whatever sort, he would save him and them trouble. If it was a human wanting his blood for whatever reason, he would draw attention to himself. If it was a monster, it might make little difference but prompt the thing to strike.

Will backed into the corkscrew hazel behind him. Its branches would hide him quite effectively while letting him watch. Whoever was approaching was tall. They stopped suddenly with their back to Will. A thin cloak hid much of the figure, making it difficult to tell anything, but by the size it had to be a man. Somehow he doubted that many monsters wore clothes, so he dared to believe this was a human. He moved closer, cautiously, ready to bolt. He stopped within an arm’s reach and placed the point of his dagger against the other’s side. The figure stiffened at the contact and had the sense not to move.

‘Turn slowly or I’ll cut you open,’ Will said quietly.

The other relaxed. ‘It’s me, Will.’ The voice of The Unknown had never been so welcome.

Will sighed with relief. ‘I thought you’re a monster.’

‘Well, in that light, I can’t blame you. What were you doing out here?’

‘Training. What’s your excuse?’ The Unknown brushed the cowl of his cloak from his head and glanced down at him.

‘I just wanted to clear my head, but it’s good that I found you. Care to sit down with me for a moment?’ At this time, the yard was forsaken, the chairs upside down on the tables. The few guests that lingered at the late hour were inside rather than here, where it was still freezing. The snow from the previous days hadn’t molten yet, even though none had fallen recently. ‘It won’t be long,’ The Unknown said, reading Will’s hesitation correctly.

He nodded and took down one of the chairs. ‘Hard lot, the people here. Some were actually sitting outside earlier.’

‘Yes. I noticed. Well, to each their own.’

‘Unknown, don’t get this wrong, but I’m quite sure you didn’t mean to discuss the weather. If you want to do that, we can as well do it tomorrow. And inside, by the fireplace.’

The answer was a snort. ‘No. Look. Sirendor Larn is leaving.’

Will smiled, but it wasn’t an amused look. ‘I see.’

‘I don’t think you do. Will, we’ve all been debating what to do with you, as I’m sure Thraun told you, but we never … none of us, not I, not Hirad, asked you what you want.’ Will opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. Hirad had in fact asked him, but that was hardly the point. ‘I want you to be clear about what is happening here. We must be prepared to fight things worse than humans. I have a feeling that what you three unearthed means more monsters, perhaps mutants we don’t know the first thing about. Sirendor isn’t prepared to do this, just yet. Are you, Will?’

‘Can I have your opinion before I speak mine? I would like to hear from you what you think. I’ve only been told by others so far because you refused to do so much as look at me for a long time.’

‘You were ill.’ The Unknown shook his head. ‘No, you’re right. I … really didn’t want you anywhere near us, didn’t think I could trust you in battle or asleep in a room with you.’ He lowered his voice. ‘Hirad pointed out to me that if you’d planned to go on a killing spree, you could have done that long ago. He’s right, of course. Will … I’ll never understand what went wrong with you, but I’ve decided that you probably can be trusted. You get the benefit of the doubt. Not just because losing you is losing Thraun. I want you with The Raven.’

Will’s wry grin transformed into something much warmer. ‘Well, then it’s simple. I’ll stay.’

‘I remember too well what Denser’s Familiar did to you and what happened with the demons that killed you. I want you to explain to me how you’ll cope better now.’

Will leaned back and crossed his legs. ‘Well. I … I won’t lie to you, Unknown. That thing in the catacombs scared me shitless. But I wasn’t the only one.’ He frowned. ‘Denser’s … thing came out of no-where. I wasn’t prepared for it, I didn’t even know such a thing existed. Had I known, perhaps it wouldn’t have been that bad. But we were running already, and then this. And the unending stream of them …

‘I know I’m not such a heroic figure as you are. I’m not a fighting machine or a shapechanger or a veteran like Hirad. I kind of stumbled into all this on a job that was fucked up from the start. But I can do it. I know I can.’

The Unknown nodded and stood. ‘Then that is enough for me.’ He looked him up and down. ‘The success of your training is visible already, Will. You’ll do fine.’

Will watched as the other man walked back to the inn. ‘Unknown,’ he called. The warrior turned to look at him, his expression open and genuinely friendly. ‘Thank you.’

A small smile played on the solemn face. ‘Don’t stay out too long. We need you healthy.’ He frowned. ‘For a moment there, back in Stonewash, I didn’t care if you lived or died, as I’m sure you figured out. I am genuinely sorry and glad you recovered.’

Ϡ

Thaler’s feelings about Sirendor’s decision were clearly mixed. ‘It has one advantage,’ he said eventually. ‘Larn, I’ll include you in the payment if you do something for us. Here.’

‘What do you want?’

‘Keep your ears open and keep me posted on anything that you hear.’

‘I can do that. I intend to stay here, at the inn. Work here a bit. They can do with a helping hand.’

Thaler pursed his lips. ‘Well. I can’t say I don’t understand you. Then I suggest … I would even go so far as to say we leave Lan Exeter to you and move on to Pont Vanis. I think my … friend there might be a little more talkative if we show up at his doorstep.’

‘Any leads, Thaler? Anything you want me to look into?’

‘Ever done anything like that?’

Sirendor shrugged. ‘No. But I’ve done reconnaissance. Plenty of that. That also requires stealth. As long as I can stay well away from monsters, I’m fine. I just like my life. I don’t want to have come back to it just to die by the claws and teeth of some corpse-eating thing. If I manage to get myself a fighting chance – fine. But I won’t get that by jumping in at the deep end.’

‘I tend to agree,’ Regis said. ‘I would send you to Varilia for training … your hostess of a few nights before. She’s excellent with a sword, and she can teach you how to fight monsters.’ He looked at the others. ‘You’re none of you witchers. How do you plan to go against monsters?’

‘We’ve fought our fair share of them and then some, Regis,’ The Unknown told him. ‘Don’t you worry.’ He frowned. ‘Thaler, when do you intend to leave?’

‘We can go in four hours. Either that or in a week.’

‘Best go now,’ said Sirendor. ‘Perhaps those that are left will think you fled. Be less cautious, you know.’

‘Speaking of which … you keep your head down. You’re on your own and that’s not something you’ve been in a long time. Stay out of trouble.’

‘You know me.’

Hirad leaned forwards and glared. ‘He’s right. We’ll split whatever we earn evenly with you, you know that, right?’

Sirendor smiled vaguely. ‘Thanks. I’ll earn it.’

‘That’s what I mean. Don’t risk your life.’ The barbarian looked away. ‘I don’t want to return to your grave, Larn. I don’t think I could face that.’

Sirendor reached out and squeezed Hirad’s arm. ‘I won’t die, Hirad. Look at me. I’ll be safe. I promise.’

‘You’d better.’

Ϡ

The inn was completely dark when Regis returned from Varilia. He slipped inside soundlessly and locked the door behind him. ‘I wondered where you’d gone.’

He nearly jumped. But not quite. ‘If you are trying to find out if a vampire can die of shock, you are on a good way.’ Shani laughed softly. A light flickered, a candle came to life. He walked over to her. ‘Why aren’t you sleeping? It’s late.’

‘I couldn’t. Kept thinking and thinking … Erienne isn’t doing too well. I … can’t compare it, obviously, but I know what it’s like to have someone you care about die.’ Shani shook her head as if to get rid of the thought. ‘Regis … I have a request that might sound odd.’

He sat down next to her. ‘Name it.’

‘Hold still, please.’ He did. Shani reached out to him and pulled his lips apart, holding the candle close enough to see at least something. Unable to help himself, Regis laughed. ‘Stop it, hold still.’ He grinned, his eye-teeth for once not hidden. ‘Thanks,’ she said. ‘Can you tilt your head back?’

‘Ah … Shani, I’d prefer not to be stared at like some oddity.’

One finger tapped against his teeth. ‘Well, not sharp enough to accidentally hurt oneself.’

Regis’s eyes were locked on hers. ‘Still. Be careful.’ The vampire asked himself if the fact that they were alone and that she had no means to escape in time tempted him. If he wanted to drink from her, drain her dry perhaps and feel the thrill of her life running down his throat. The thought of her lifeless form made him shudder. No. Not tempting. Frightening, more like.

Misinterpreting his suddenly wide-eyed expression, Shani pulled away. ‘That’s not … I’ve never … Oh, I’m sorry, I am being completely tactless.’

Regis pushed his unbidden thoughts away. He wouldn’t hurt her. No-one, for that matter, ever again. ‘No. You are curious. That’s one of the things that are so amazing about you. But the dead of night in the light of a candle isn’t the ideal way to do this. My window is to the east, come to me in the early morning, and take as thorough a look at me as you want. How does that sound?’

‘You don’t need to do this.’

He smiled. ‘No. But I think that if you understand what you are facing, you will no longer fear me.’ He looked away. ‘I don’t blame you. What I told you must have been quite a shock. I should have told you much earlier, not in the last possible moment.’

‘See … Regis, the thing is, you didn’t have to tell me. You could just have … taken what I offered and left. Or waited until after. Or not tell me at all.’

‘That would have been even more unfair.’

Soft hands took both of his, their touch gentle and warm and stirring a glimmer of hope he quickly vanquished. ‘Perhaps. But understandable. I … am so glad you’re alive, I can’t even tell you. And I’m glad you trust me and don’t hate me.’

‘I could never hate you. But I am still a monster.’

‘You may be a vampire, but you’re not a monster.’ Shani let go of him and rose. Walking around his chair behind him, she let her hand brush over his shoulder and back. ‘I’ll see you in the morning, Regis?’

He heard her insecurity, the nervousness. Quickly, he grasped her hand before it left him. ‘Sure. I’ll be there.’ Still holding her hand, he stood. With a small bow, he let his lips ghost over her hand. ‘Good night, my dear friend.’ He lowered his voice. ‘Be careful what you wish for, Shani. I am more trouble than I’m worth. I may need to run from wherever I settle in the blink of an eye. I will not age perceptibly in your lifetime, I cannot sire children with a human. I am not and never will be human. I need you to be aware of that.’ He smiled at her serious expression. ‘But not by tomorrow. It seems that I will stick around for a while, and I certainly won’t vanish without a warning. Think, Shani, but try not to hurt me.’ He didn’t say ‘again’. He didn’t have to.


	13. Fear and Loathing

Thaler was in a foul mood, even by his standards. His expression mirrored Hirad’s own feelings nicely. They had been two more when they had reached Pont Vanis. Now Denser was dead and Sirendor alone. The spy had vanished immediately after their arrival, while they looked for quarters.

That part was easy enough. Regis had led them to a guesthouse off the Grand Canal, again run by someone who apparently knew him. They had been fed and given rooms, and when Hirad had wondered how Thaler would ever find them, the Temerian had been blown inside by a gust of cold wind that was matched by his glare.

‘So I have two leads. The useless lump of an in-law left me the name of his private eye. I’ll talk to him. And I’ll look into the local crime scene. Apparently it’s fallen into the hands of whatever organisation it is we are looking for. Not the Order of the Flaming Rose and not Salamandra. That’s a good thing, but it leaves me clueless. We’ll then …’

‘We will do nothing,’ Thraun said, his voice soft but determined. ‘You will do nothing. You are paying us. You will let us do the work.’

The Unknown Warrior shrugged. ‘He seems capable enough.’

‘He’s an old man,’ Hirad said, following Thraun’s thoughts. ‘He may be a good spy, but there will be trouble. There has to be.’

‘Underworld’s tough to get into, as a rule,’ Jandyr said. ‘They’re sceptical people. Leave that to the experts.’ He glanced at Thraun and Will. ‘Two of us should also see that investigator.’

‘Erienne and I will go,’ The Unknown said. ‘I still think Thaler could be useful, especially talking to him.’

‘No,’ Thraun said. ‘We tried that once. Having an employer with us. The employer ended up dead.’

‘I don’t respond too well to threats,’ Thaler said.

Will looked at him. ‘We can’t babysit anyone on a job. Or find the time to gag someone who’s freaking out. You want us to work for you? Then you’ll have to accept our rules. You stay put, or we’re out.’

‘You don’t all seem to think this is part of your rules.’

The Unknown gave Thaler a long look. ‘It is now. I am not the only one who’s allowed an opinion, you know. And if they are out, I am out. So their rules are my rules. Are we clear?’

‘What about me?’ asked Regis, his expression mildly amused. ‘I was allowed on the graveyard, Thaler was allowed in the crypt. What changed?’

‘Thaler had significant knowledge about where he was going, as opposed to us. Here, we’re all clueless. We had no idea what we were looking for or up against. In hindsight, it was a mistake to let him go. But our two objectives are both things done best by only a very few. And those are Erienne and I on the one side and Thraun and Will on the other.’

‘We’ll go at once, Unknown. No better time to catch a thief than the dusk.’

‘Have fun. In fact, I think now’s a good time for our chat with Thaler’s colleague, too.’ He looked at Hirad. ‘You two find out if we can get silver weapons somewhere.’

‘You might want to talk to a fence,’ Regis said. ‘They’re tough to come by, and I don’t think my fence has any, but he might now where to get them. If I am allowed to escort you there, follow me. He isn’t talking to strangers.’

‘You’re hardly an ordinary customer, Regis. I don’t think the rule applies to you. Only to Shani and Thaler.’

‘I was in the battle of Brenna, you know,’ the medic said.

The Unknown ran a hand over his face. ‘I am well aware that working in a military hospital is one hell of a dangerous job, and I really don’t want to diminish the work done there. But it’s hardly the same as asking to fight in the front ranks. If you want to be safe, you have to leave us altogether. You are our medic. Thaler our employer and a guide. You two stay safe. End of discussion.’

Ϡ

‘I didn’t think you’d come.’

Sirendor looked at Varilia, framed in the door. ‘Me neither.’

She smiled and stepped aside, allowing him in. ‘I know. Regis inspires trust. He does that. He asked me to find you if you didn’t show up because he felt certain that you would want to help your friends from here.’

‘I feel like the worst coward in the world. I should have gone with them.’

Varilia tutted. ‘You should learn to face something that is not only out to kill you but to eat you alive.’

‘Like you.’

‘Not quite, Sirendor. Wine? Or something stronger? Vodka?’

He was going to decline, but then he nodded. ‘Vodka, I think. Thanks.’ He watched the vampire pour the clear liquid. She seemed young, but probably, she was a lot older than he was. ‘I was thinking, perhaps I can try and infiltrate that organisation.’

‘Hmm.’ Varilia looked him up and down. ‘I could help you do it. But you wouldn’t last long. You would have to be prepared to commit heinous crimes, Sirendor, or you would blow your cover.’

He shook his head. ‘Don’t these people have agents? Service providers of some sort?’

‘They always need equipment. Equipment can be found in the most curious places, if theft isn’t your thing. Those curious places, however, are often crawling with what you call monsters. And as I understand it, you want to avoid those.’

Sirendor’s eyes narrowed. ‘I want to avoid them because I know when I’m outmatched! I need to learn to fight them. Regis said you could teach me.’

‘I can. What is your weapon of choice?’

‘Sword. With or without a shield.’

‘If without a shield, can you work with a dagger?’

‘Yes.’

Her smile widened. ‘I haven’t got the means to come by a silver sword. A silver dagger is possible.’

‘Hardly something I’d choose against something that can crush me in one fist.’

‘Oh, you will learn.’ Her smile turned into a grin that revealed her teeth. ‘Trust me.’

Ϡ

The Unknown sighed. One last time, he knocked the door to the place one Marcos Delar inhabited. ‘Erienne, please,’ he said after almost a minute.

‘Certainly.

He stepped aside and waited for her spell to blast the wooden door inside. The Unknown entered before the mage, finding a thin, aging man pressed against a wall. ‘Robbers! Help!’ His voice was feeble and a wet stain was quickly forming in his middle.

‘You won’t die today,’ The Unknown informed him. ‘We’re just here to talk.’

‘You … you …’ He looked down on himself.

‘Go and change. We’ll wait here. All we want is to ask you a few questions.’ Erienne’s voice was soothing, the kind she might use with a frightened child.

‘He could try and run,’ The Unknown pointed out.

‘I doubt that he can. These buildings don’t have more than one good exit.’

‘Go, then.’

They didn’t have to wait long before the man returned, certainly cleaner and seemingly calmer. ‘Marcos Delar?’ The Unknown asked, and the figure nodded. ‘Somehow I would have expected an investigator to scare less easily.’

‘You got no idea. I know who you’re looking for because I got a warning, and I backed out of that job for a good reason. I don’t want to die.’

Erienne smiled. To The Unknown it was painfully obvious that she didn’t feel like it, but the stranger bought it. ‘Just tell us what you found out. We’re not asking you to learn more or go after them.’

‘Wh… what d’you know already?’

The Unknown planted himself on a chair. ‘Precious little. That all crime here is organised, that the head is illusive. And that you are supposed to have at least some information.’

‘N…not much, mostly history.’

‘Of the criminal organisation? We know that. It came into being when the Balaians arrived.’

‘Everyone knows that.’ Delar was visibly more relaxed now that he seemed to believe his visitors didn’t intend to murder him. ‘But I know a bit more. Their first leader, he died a short time after they were founded. The new one, they say, is completely insane. He stepped up … let me think … a short time before Carduin threw his horrible feast.’

Erienne raised her hands. ‘Marcos, we only just arrived in Lan Exeter. Who did what?’

He gave her a long look. ‘Carduin is our mage. And he killed a dragon. I don’t think that he did much more than stand aside and yell how to do it, but there you are. A bunch of sorcerers decided to get rid of a dragon that nested nearby. Killed a good few of our flock and the people were nervous. Personally, I don’t know. Seemed excessive. But ever since Thanedd Carduin was odd.’

The Unknown and Erienne exchanged a glance. Only parts of what Delar said made any sense to them, and they doubted it had anything to do with their criminals. The Unknown told him as much.

Delar shook his head. ‘No, just the timing. We’d thought with the leader dead, the nutters would vanish. And in the middle of Carduin’s feast celebrating the defeat of the dragon … mind you, they killed more livestock for that feast than the dragon did in all the time it was there. Anyway, they came. With their new leader. Young guy, half a kid, yelling about how we were all harbouring murderers. Meaning the mages. They killed three of them. And a lot of non-humans, too.

‘Carduin survived, but only just. Badly wounded he got. They knew how to kill mages. Some kept hollering at each other in Balaian, that’s why we knew they were them. Terrible lot. Not the Balaians, not all of them, but these.’

‘I suppose you don’t think all non-humans must die, then?’ The Unknown asked.

Delar made a face. ‘Rubbish. They just want to be left alone, most of the time. Like dragons.’

Erienne leaned forwards. ‘Can you tell us anything else? Do you know their leader’s name?’

‘Or at least that of their organisation,’ The Unknown suggested.

Delar looked at him. ‘I know the old one. Blackwings. But they changed it with the new leader. I am not sure to what. Presumably, they recognise each other with some sign. The old ones have a tattoo. Seen it on a corpse once, even. The younger ones carry something on their person, some sort of token. But I don’t know what.’ He shrugged. ‘The name of their leaders … no idea. I tried to find that out, but when I thought I got close enough I got a very clear message that I wasn’t supposed to meddle.’

He didn’t want to know, but The Unknown asked anyway. ‘What message?’

Delar gave him another lingering look. ‘The kind you have to bury.’

Ϡ

Hirad looked at the weapon with undisguised scepticism. He ran a finger over the blade and shrugged. ‘Small.’

Regis took it from him and tested its point. ‘Silver swords usually are. And if you try to fight a human you’ll find that the blade dulls incredibly fast. But some monsters will go down if you whack its side against their faces. Assuming they have faces.’

Hirad managed to refrain from asking why he could handle the thing, then. Again, the vampire was making a point to demonstrate his superiority. It was either an act, or he really had no fear. He’d find out eventually. ‘You said he wouldn’t have any.’

‘Yes, I did.’ Regis tore his eyes from the blade to the fence. ‘Incidentally, how did you come by it?’

‘The usual way. Someone sold it to me, and I didn’t ask any questions.’ Hirad didn’t like the man. He was fat and wore at least one golden ring on each finger. And he had an air of aloofness that the barbarian didn’t care about one bit. ‘Now I have an appointment with a few friends a little later, and I would like to be alone when they arrive. You can come back tomorrow.’

Regis handed the sword back to the fence. ‘Of course. We will need more of these. Three more, to be precise.’

‘Are you bringing witchers, Regis?’

Hirad folded his arms and stepped closer to the fat man. ‘No. He’s equipping us. Us being The Raven. Heard of us?’

The fat man blanched. His speech had revealed him to be a Balaian, and since he wasn’t that young, he had to know who they were. Why that thought frightened him was a different question.

Regis blinked at him. ‘Was that really wise?’

He shrugged. ‘We’re not trying to hide who we are. We have no reason. We also have no reason to refuse telling people our names.’ He crowded the fence even more. ‘Why we need equipment is none of your business. I don’t care how you get it, I suppose it’s better for you if I don’t know. Just get what we need. We’ll be back.’

They met back at the inn in somewhat better spirits. The information the investigator had was better than nothing, and Thraun and Will had picked someone they would follow the next day. Apparently the woman distracted her victims with her female attributes, vanishing from time to time to stash what she had taken. Before leaving, Will stolen her loot from the cache, watching from a distance how she freaked out over her loss. ‘You going to return the stuff to her?’ Erienne asked, sifting through a significant pile on the table.

‘If she’s nice,’ the little man said.

‘She was quite nice to her victims,’ Thraun said.

Will grinned. ‘Shame that doesn’t work on me. But yeah, I’ll give it back. Haven’t you heard of honour among thieves? We’ll do the same again tomorrow and when she starts getting frantic we’ll be very kind and offer our help.’ He scratched his head. ‘I’m not sure if she’s so clumsy or if I’m so good. Bit of both perhaps.

‘Perhaps she wasn’t too cautious because there’s no need,’ The Unknown said. ‘Our investigator wouldn’t touch that nameless organisation. If the guards won’t either, and if all petty criminals work for them, she doesn’t have to watch out where her stuff goes.’ He looked at them all. ‘But I also think the time for doing things separately has come and gone. Will, do what you did today again tomorrow, but don’t leave alone with her. We’ll all go. We don’t know how many people are there to take her loot, nor do we know their skill. Better safe than sorry. Regis … can you handle your fence if he tries anything? He might get himself a bodyguard after Hirad’s threats.’

‘I never threatened anyone,’ Hirad said.

‘I know how you don’t threaten. It’s more frightening than a horde of Destranas, your not threatening.’

Regis chuckled. ‘City dwellers don’t seem to be a brave bunch. To answer your question, he may try and hire help. But it’ll take more than a bunch of low-lives to hurt me. I’ll get your weapons. Don’t worry about me.’


	14. The Only World I’ve Ever Known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Chapter heading’s from Never Go Back by Evanescence. Quote is taken out of context.))

The night was moonless, the clouds hiding the stars. Sirendor couldn’t see further than an arm’s length. A sound to his right caught his attention and he stared in the direction, wondering if Varilia would look for him if he didn’t show up for their first lesson. She had given him her silver dagger, telling him to keep it with him just in case. She had also destroyed any illusions he might have had about monsters staying away from a city.

That night, she had told him that he was most likely to run into more necrophages or vampires. Everything else was significantly rarer in a larger settlement. Should he venture into bogs and forests, he would encounter other things vaguely resembling insects or spiders, only a lot larger than them.

No other sound came, and Sirendor continued walking. He saw the movement in the last possible moment and simply let himself fall to the floor. Whatever it was followed his movement, impossibly fast, keeping him down. Sirendor reached for the dagger and got it, lashing out wildly and hitting nothing. With a hiss, the thing vanished into the dark, leaving him scrambling back to his feet with his heart beating wildly.

Cautious, listening to any possible sound and looking over his shoulder, he moved on. He could already see the house when a hand grabbed his wrist so hard he let go of the knife while the other closed around his throat. ‘You are dead, Sirendor Larn.’ A chuckle, and the pressure left him. ‘Or you would be, if I were a threat to you.’

Still scared, he turned and glared at Varilia. ‘What the hell was that about?’

‘I want you to be reasonably frightened. You need to understand that monsters are not something that you can ever underestimate, even for a second. Come with me. We will talk, and then you will learn.’

When they reached Varilia’s home, Sirendor was feeling marginally less unnerved by his host. She had made her point: If she wanted him dead, there was nothing he could do, silver or no silver. ‘I think I can just as well go back,’ he said. ‘I don’t stand a chance. Ever. I need to become a witcher.’

Varilia tutted. ‘No, Sirendor. You can’t. Only little children stand a chance to survive the transformation.’

He shrugged. ‘Well, I think even if I take my chances I’m more likely to survive. You made that abundantly clear.’

‘It isn’t just mutations, you know. It is technique and knowledge. You cannot learn to fight like a witcher, you are too old. But you can learn the weaknesses of post-conjunction creatures, so-called monsters, and use them.’

‘You told me. Silver. But I didn’t even get to use that dagger.’

‘No. Because you don’t know anything else you can do to someone like me.’ She rested against the back of her chair, her legs crossed. Her hair was cropped short, the finely cut features androgynous and fitting with her physique. Like Regis, she was very slender. Perhaps a vampire-thing. ‘Fire, for example. A grenade would work wonders. If you hear something and are positive it is a vampire and throw a grenade at them, your chances to do significant damage are very high.’ She smiled. ‘And even if it’s a ghoul and not a vampire, you will still find that the effect is beneficial. For you. Not so much for the ghoul. Wraiths, too. In fact, there are very few things that aren’t hurt by fire.’

‘Wraiths? Please say you’re kidding.’

‘I’m afraid I’m not. But your chances to run into them are slim. If you do, try and flee. Silver works, but only to a point. They aren’t all that solid.’

‘Figures, seeing how they’re wraiths.’

Varilia laughed. ‘Indeed. What you need to do is learn to incapacitate your enemy, or at least damage it. A burning monster is slowed and frightened. With any luck, it will flee. If it attacks rather than that, you can deflect it with your sword. And move in with the dagger to finish it. Don’t try to fight fairly. You will die.’

‘I realised.’ He ran a hand through his hair. ‘I still think I’m a goner if I try and fight these things. It makes sense that you’d need a mutant.’

‘Not only witchers face monsters and live,’ Varilia said. She sighed and leaned forwards, her elbows on her knees. ‘Huntsmen know how to kill our kind, some of them are quite effective. And there are others, too, knights that refuse to even be paid for removing threats to humanity. Let’s go out of the city, to the river. You will kill your first monsters. Have no fear, you will never be alone. I shall be only a split second away, ready to step in if things get out of hand. Do you trust me sufficiently?’

Sirendor thought about it only for a moment. ‘Yes. I do, Varilia. Let’s go kill stuff.’

Ϡ

The gentle splashing of the water was soothing, lulling Sirendor into a sense of security he knew was false. ‘What do we expect?’ he asked, his voice hushed.

‘Drowners. Vicious ones. A long time ago, criminals were thrown off the bridge there into the river with their arms and legs tied. A cruel death creating cruel monsters. They have no rest. And they have a hunger impossible to satiate.’ Varilia spoke normally. Apparently her concern to draw their attention was limited.

‘And I am to do what with them?’

‘Approach the water. They will be prowling the shore. Take this.’ She handed him a glass vial. ‘It will shatter, and the contact with the air will set the substance inside ablaze. Perhaps the one or other will die outright, the rest will be frightened.’ She placed a hand on his arm. ‘Remember, Sirendor. I am here. You may not see me, but I am here and I will not let you die.’

He nodded. ‘Right.’ Clutching the vial firmly in his hand, he inched closer to the murmuring river. Slowly, his eyes were getting adjusted to the dark. He wished he had a witcher’s potion, but according to Varilia he would die as soon as he drank one of them. It seemed this simply wasn’t to be.

When Sirendor saw movement near the water, he stopped dead. Surely they must have heard him. But it didn’t seem so. They were wandering aimlessly, not even looking in his direction. He estimated the distance and realised he had no hope to throw the vial so far with any accuracy. He had to be closer.

He didn’t get far. After a few paces, one of the creatures let out a shriek and started in his direction. Not overly fast but determined, the wet sinewy body glistening in the scarce light. The Garonin had been worse. It struck him with the force of a hammer that this thing was mindless, or close to, not like the calculating creatures with their horrible weapons. This thing might not feel the sting of steel, but it was pure instinct. He was more than that. Aiming quickly, Sirendor threw his vial at the closest enemy. It wailed, a horrible sound, and tried to get back to the water. It fell before it got close. The small explosion had injured two more of them, leaving only one that was unharmed and approaching. Grinning, Sirendor drew his sword. As they came closer, the stench of rotten flesh assaulted his senses, but in the end, they were just that: flesh. And flesh could be cut.

The first drowner to reach him lashed at Sirendor. He blocked the weaponless arm automatically with the sword and registered that indeed it didn’t do much damage. There must be more to these things than being reanimated bodies, something that gave them an unnatural resilience.

Watching one of the wounded monsters try and flank him, Sirendor took half a step backwards. ‘Come on, get me!’ He didn’t expect them to understand him, and it had nothing to do with him speaking Balaian. The closer drowner raised both arms to hit him, and Sirendor held his sword high to catch the blow. Considering the creature’s height and built, its strength was incredible, but he had expected that. Letting the force bend his knees, he moved in closer and buried the dagger in the drowner’s side where the liver was – if these things had one.

The small blade bit deep into the monster’s flesh, and it fell to the ground squirming for a few heartbeats before it stilled. The second and third drowner were both close now but cautious. Sirendor ducked a blow from the one to his left and tackled it, hurling it bodily to the ground. He saw the other following quickly but ignored it for the moment aside from raising his sword hand to protect his head and neck from the claws. The moment he slashed his dagger over the fallen drowner’s neck, he felt sharp teeth biting into his lower right arm. Yelling fury at the creature, he pushed to his feet and finished it by ramming the silver blade into its exposed throat. Only now he took the time to look at the carnage he had wrought. He could be content.

Ϡ

‘Brilliant. Hilarious, even!’ He hardly felt the bite in his arm that Varilia was tending to with mixed concern and amusement.

‘These things aren’t exactly clean, you know. We need to go home, I’ll disinfect the wound.’

‘But it works!’

‘Yes. It works. But you were reckless.’ She poured a sharp smelling liquid over the wound and wrapped a piece of cloth around his arm. It was certainly tighter than it had to be and now it did hurt like hell. ‘You could have evaded.’

‘Yes, but …’

‘If that thing had been a cemetaur, you’d be dead or at least dying fast.’

‘You said you weren’t going to let me die.’

Varilia threw her arms in the air. ‘Yes! And I thought drowners were a good thing to start with because they aren’t all that powerful.’

‘Look. It’s like that. Sometimes you get injured in a fight. It’s the same with humans. Sometimes you catch a blow, sometimes to finish an enemy you have to.’

Varilia closed her eyes and shook her head. She stared at him and swallowed. ‘Yes. My fault. I should have told you. Let’s walk.’ She waited until he fell into step beside her. ‘It’s good that you weren’t too scared to face them. Also the way you fought, using the sword to keep them away and the dagger to kill them were excellent. You know what you’re doing, I can see that.’

‘There’s a but coming up.’

‘Yes. A big one.’ She placed a hand on his arm and stopped him, looking at his face. She was within an inch of his height, tall for a woman. ‘Some monsters are highly toxic. Not drowners, but even ghouls are hazardous. A bite can have serious consequences including a sepsis that could very well kill you. Others … if you get bitten no-one will be able to save you unless there’s a mage standing right next to you, able to cast cleansing and healing spells within the minute. You can’t fight them like humans. You must be careful. Very careful.’

Sirendor looked at the makeshift bandage. ‘Understood. Next time.’

‘Good. I want you to take on something bigger next time. A ghoul.’

‘And here I thought you didn’t plan my death.’

‘I’ll be with you. I don’t look like much of a fighter, but I can defend you all right. But you need to be more careful.’

Ϡ

Ilkar shook his head at the innkeep offering a refill of his wineglass. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Thaler rise from the table he’d shared with Regis and rush out. Frowning, he walked over. ‘What was that about?’

‘The usual.’ Regis rubbed the bridge of his nose. ‘One day my control will slip, one day I’ll forget myself and drink every last drop of blood from her. I’ll be responsible for her death and he will see that I am hunted down.’

‘Well. How can you be sure you won’t?’

Regis looked at him. ‘I care about her. And I have gone without blood for a very long time.’

‘Yet you’ve slipped before.’

‘Yes. In a battle with too much blood everywhere. And I didn’t hurt my friends. I hurt their enemies. I knew what I was doing. Even when I was drunk I knew enough not to harm them.’ He lowered his voice. ‘You have no idea how that … lapse haunts me. I will not allow that to happen again. I will avoid getting in any such situation, and if I can’t avoid it I’ll have to do whatever it takes to stay in control. I cannot kill this way. I cannot lose that war against myself. But I know I would never hurt Shani.’

‘Just how old do vampires get, Regis?’

‘Very.’

‘You’ll outlive her by a very long time, then. Doesn’t that bother you?’

The vampire frowned. ‘Why are you trying to dissuade me? Thaler is extremely protective because she saved his life. And you?’

‘I have … cause to ask such a question. You see, I will outlive my human friends as well.’

‘Parting with friends is hard. Parting with someone you love is a different matter entirely.’

‘Get out of my head.’

‘I wasn’t in it, but you just answered a question I didn’t even ask. Let me answer yours. Let’s assume that she really wants this … me. Wants to be with me, and wants that for life. You never know that, do you? But let’s assume it. It will be incredibly hard because she’ll grow old and frail, and knowing her, she’ll try to send me on my way. I’ll have to make sure she understands that I knew what I was getting myself into from the start. And when she dies …’ He swallowed. ‘When she dies, I’ll have to deal with that. Somehow. One day after the other until time makes it bearable.’

‘You didn’t say until time heals the wound.’

Regis smiled vaguely. ‘I don’t think that is possible.’

‘Is that worth it, Regis?’

The vampire contemplated a spot on the wall for almost a minute. ‘Yes,’ he said then. ‘It is worth it.’ He shook his head almost fiercely. ‘But that will be then. This is now. I refuse to mourn her while she is so young.’ He tilted his head. ‘What about you? You seem to have someone in mind, judging from your reaction. Does that person know?’

‘No. And that won’t change. It’s probably the worst idea I’ve had in my life.’

‘Why?’

‘None of your business.’

‘True. But you should answer it for yourself. This feeling doesn’t just go away, I can tell you that much.’

‘I know. It hasn’t so far.’

‘Been there long?’

‘Longer than I care to admit. But it’s moot.’

‘I think you should, when you have the peace of mind, run the mental experiment what the worst outcome if you tried would be. But there is something else I have to tell you. Thaler … well. How do I say that without sounding obnoxious? Thaler doesn’t like Thraun and Will much.’

Ilkar grinned. ‘Will’s an acquired taste.’

‘Is he?’

The elf’s ears pricked. ‘Look here. You admitted that you read our minds. I’m sure you picked something up.’

‘I picked up that he is a marked man, but that was all and that isn’t Thaler’s problem. He can’t read minds, you know, and I am not going to tell him what I know about any of you. No. Thaler’s problem is that they are an item, and he isn’t alone in that. I’ve met enough Balaians to know that you don’t give a damn about that. But here, people tend to get violent.’

‘That a threat, Regis?’

‘Ah. So careful, and still I gave the wrong impression. Quite the contrary. It’s a heads-up. Thaler’s harmless. He’ll scoff and glower but that’s all. But next time it may not be me the angry mob is after. You can either tell them to keep their relationship secret, or you should be prepared to protect them. Prepared to step in if someone decides the sinners must die. We have religious fanatics, you never know what gets into their heads. Trust me, I’ve met some. I’ll warn them.’

‘Rather you than me. They love each other. How’s that something that needs hiding?’

‘Humans are strange beings, Ilkar. They have prejudices, in case you didn’t notice. It isn’t in the nature of a prejudice to be rational or fair.’

‘You know, I thought Balaia was bad.’ Ilkar shook his head. ‘But here … even Erienne and Shani. I’ve seen the looks they get. Looks that say very clearly what would happen if these two weren’t the women they are. Just how common is rape here?’

Regis’s expression was full of disgust. ‘You don’t want to know. A woman is nothing. A woman who fights like Erienne … Well, I’m not too worried about her ability to hold her own, but she, too, should be on the lookout.’

‘For what crime?’

‘The crime of being female and not staying at home to raise a horde of children. Not that this would be any protection, mind you.’ Regis leaned closer. ‘You’ve come to a dangerous world, but that doesn’t mean that you have to sit tight and do nothing that might be the best thing ever in your life because someone else could take offence. Find the courage, Ilkar. Face what you want, and see what happens. Maybe you are right and the answer is no. But maybe you’ll be surprised.’ He smiled. ‘Trust a love-sick vampire. Who’d be better to advise you?’


	15. When the Truth is Blinding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Fraction of a line from Cradle of Filth’s Death of Love here. I’d say the song fits the mood.))

Will grinned. ‘Look how she’s casting about for some shady character.’

‘She’s limping,’ The Unknown observed drily. ‘And how do you know it’s the same person from here? We can’t even see her face.’

‘Because she’s doing the same thing. Like now. Look, how she’s rubbing up to that fool. Watch her left hand.’

‘How stupid can someone be for that to work?’ Hirad asked.

Will looked at him. ‘You’d be surprised how often it does.’

The Unknown made a dismissive gesture. ‘Never mind that. Let’s go. So I say Hirad, Thraun, Jandyr, and I block that alley she keeps going into from the far end. Is that where her cache was?

Will shook his head. ‘No. That was the other direction. Personally, I wouldn’t have changed it. Predictable move.’

‘Perhaps there’s another reason. Maybe where she goes to now is a better place for someone to wait as backup. We can’t be sure. Will, you said you want to trick her.’

‘Erienne, Ilkar, and I follow. I try and get her stuff again, Erienne catches me and shouts when she’s still within earshot. She’s a helpful citizen, you see, protecting her from a thief.’ He shrugged. ‘Either way, we’ll have her caught between us. If nothing else, maybe we can distract her long enough for you to get close unnoticed. If there is backup, I suggest that we knock the girl out. We need her alive, though.’

‘This is going to be messy. And I don’t like splitting us.’

‘It’s not a long alley, we’ll always be within shouting range. Messy … It’s got potential to go sour, but only if she does have some swordsmen with her. I don’t think she’ll offer much resistance if she’s on her own.’

The Unknown clapped his hands together. ‘No time to lose, then. Raven, let’s go.’

Ilkar followed the little man through the dense crowd into its core and back out into a tumble-down area next to the square. Erienne was to his left, glancing at a horribly dirty looking eatery, but in fact keeping her eyes on Will for a sign. The other three were out of sight but just on the other side of a flat building with a roof that was missing a few bricks. The thief nodded, and following his eyes, Ilkar found their target entering the alley. They waited for a few heartbeats, then split. Will entered the passage behind her, while Erienne and Ilkar waited at its left and right sides respectively. They heard the harsh shout of the woman, more scared than angry, and Erienne darted inside. Ilkar ambled to the mouth of the alley and waited, listening. He heard Erienne offer help, and joined her to do the same.

Their plan had been to pretend to be sympathisers of that organisation. Thaler had told them that while their name was a secret, their existence was not. And to some, they were quite welcome. Of course they were, fear of mages was common. They had intended to offer delivering Will to whatever authority the woman had, with him offering enough resistance to the apparent capture to demonstrate she couldn’t handle him alone.

‘Gods in the ground, what happened to your face?’ Erienne asked. She was bruised badly, apparently she’d received a vicious beating. ‘Did she look like that before, Will?’

The little man glared at her. ‘So much for our cover. No, she didn’t. Was to be expected, though.’

The others closed the short distance, effectively locking the thief in with no escape. The Unknown turned her around and swallowed. ‘You expected that?’

Will shrugged. ‘She’s not a free person and I took her things. Of course she was punished. She didn’t deliver.’

‘And knowing that you still took her stuff?’

‘Well, obviously.’

‘They could have killed her.’

Will snorted. ‘Hardly. Beat her to make her more efficient, yes. But kill her and destroy what you’ve invested in her training … no.’

‘Listen here …’

‘Do we have to do this now?’ Ilkar asked sharply. ‘What’s your name?’ he asked their captive. ‘Will, you talk to her.’

The little man indicated the bag he had attached to his belt. ‘There, this is yours. Or rather, it isn’t. Anyway, you get it back if you bring us to your leader. Otherwise we’ll take the rest, too. And we’ll return again until you cooperate.’ He shrugged. ‘Sorry, Unknown. I don’t know another way to get her to help us.’

The big man nodded. ‘So. You going to talk?’ he asked her.

For a moment, their captive looked as if she’d refuse. Then her face settled in a worrying couldn’t-care-less expression. ‘I’ll bring you to him.’

‘Good. Don’t try to run, you wouldn’t get far.’

Ϡ

For Hirad, it was all too easy. The woman had been frightened up until the point they had demanded she bring them to her commander, or whatever you called a thief’s boss. Since then, she was perfectly calm. ‘Think she reckons whoever’s above her will take care of us?’ he asked Ilkar in an undertone.

The Julatsan shrugged and stared at the back of her head as though that would give him answers. ‘No, Hirad,’ he said eventually.

‘Then why’s she doing what we say?’

‘Well. For starters, she probably thinks we’d kill her if she refuses. But I much rather think that she believes we’ll take care of her boss.’

‘Think they’re forcing her to steal stuff?’

Ilkar made a face. ‘No. I think they’re forcing her to deliver them rather than fencing them off herself.’ Hirad made a non-committal sound. ‘Something wrong?’

‘Don’t know. Just that I’m getting the feeling I know where she’s going. Direction would be about right.’ Ilkar looked around, clueless. ‘Regis’s fence.’

‘Double agent? What do you think?’

Hirad stared at Ilkar. ‘You’re asking me that?’

‘No. I was asking one of the bricks in that wall over yonder.’

‘Ah. Tell me what it said, will you?’

‘It says Hirad Coldheart is being an idiot and trying to get a rise out of me.’ His ears pricked, and Hirad chuckled.

‘And? Am I doing a good job?’

‘Increasingly better.’

Hirad smiled. ‘Surprisingly enough, I have no idea. It’s you or the Unknown who figure such stuff out. Not me. I just gape at you whenever you tell me these things. Remember?’

‘Yeah. There was that bit.’ Ilkar shrugged. ‘I just think it’s weird. If that’s where we’re going.’

‘That is definitely where we’re going. She’s heading for that brownish house over there. This is it.’

‘Odd. Well, let’s see.’

The fence, to his credit, was entirely unfazed by the seven armed people following the thief. ‘Now what the hell do you think this is?’ he asked.

Hirad stepped forwards. ‘Hello. Remember me? We’d like some more weapons.’

‘I couldn’t get them yet.’

‘Ah. Get them how, exactly? I have a feeling all you’ll have to do is ask.’ He folded his arms and glared at their captive. ‘This isn’t the head of your organisation. This is a pawn.’

She shook her head. ‘Not a pawn. Nor the head.’ She stood before the fence, her head bowed. He offered a look of complete disgust.

‘You understand what will happen.’

‘I do.’

Ilkar frowned. ‘She had no choice. Don’t punish her.’

‘She had the choice to refuse. I do not take you for the sort to murder her for silence.’

‘We would have,’ Hirad said. Ilkar would absolutely have bought his bluff. The barbarian could look outright horrible when he wanted to. ‘As we’ll do with you if you don’t work with us. So. Who’s in charge of that organisation of yours? And what do you even call it?’

‘We are the defenders of innocence. We are the last stand against non-humans and the abominations that wear human skin. We are justice.’

‘You’re murderers is what you are!’ Erienne’s shout was so sudden even the fence looked shocked. ‘You killed my boys! You killed Denser!’ The air crackled, and the fence was hurled off his feet. His skull collided with the wall behind him with a sickening crack and then he lay still. Ilkar rushed over, ignoring the others’ attempt to calm Erienne down. Will arrived by his side.

‘Do I run to get Shani, or needn’t I bother?’

Ilkar felt his skull. There was a large hole in it and a bloody smear on the wall. ‘No need. He’ll be dead within a minute.’ Ilkar stood and walked back to the rest. ‘Erienne … that wasn’t exactly helpful.’

‘I don’t care! I’d do it all over again. And all the rest of them!’

Thraun stepped next her and took her left arm. ‘Come with me.’ She tried to pull away, but he held her firmly. ‘Erienne. With me.’ They watched them leave.

Ilkar looked at the corpse. ‘I don’t want to seem tactless here, but we should look around this place quickly and then get the hell out.’

Will gestured at their thief. ‘What about her?’

‘We can’t kill her.’

The little man shook his head. ‘No. What would he have done with you?’

‘Killed me,’ the woman answered. ‘For treason. As they will now. Because there was someone watching. But he’s gone now.’ She swallowed. ‘They’re always watching.’

The Unknown closed his eyes for a few seconds. ‘Will, where did Thraun go?’

‘Inn.’

‘Good. Ah. Let’s search this place. I take the cellar. Jandyr, Will, upstairs. Ilkar, window, keep watch and yell if someone comes. Hirad, watch her. You … ah, what’s your name?’

‘Delia.’

‘Delia. You’re coming with us. I want answers. In exchange, you’ll stay alive. Do we have an agreement?’ She shrugged. ‘I’ll take that as a yes.’ He rubbed the bridge of his nose. ‘We need to figure out what we can do for Erienne. Just as food for thought. Now what are you waiting for, move.’

Ϡ

Thraun crashed through the door, pulling Erienne with him. She didn’t resist, hadn’t even tried since they’d left the house. A few heads turned, people staring at Erienne with her eyes red and puffy. Gently, Thraun steered the mage to what had become The Raven’s regular table. On the way there, he muttered a few words to a servant, who hurried away.

‘Why here?’

Thraun sighed. He licked his lips and shrugged. ‘As good a place as any.’

The servant returned with Regis in tow. The vampire looked at the two Raven people, a slow frown forming on his face. ‘Where are the others?’

‘Coming,’ Thraun answered

Regis sat, still worried. ‘What happened?’

‘Unfocussed spell gone bad. Though not for Erienne.’

‘I shouldn’t have … I didn’t mean to … Even if I said … Oh, Thraun.’ Her voice was quiet and quavering.

Regis nodded. ‘Give me a moment, please.’ He headed into the kitchen and made her a tea from passion flower and valerian. When he placed the cup before her, she took it as if in a trance. Regis held a hand above it to stop her. ‘Wait. You need to let it cool.’ He leaned forwards. ‘Do you want me to leave you with Thraun?’

‘N-no. Thank you.’ Her lower lip trembled. ‘I can’t believe I’d … I think I’m going mad. I was so … so angry.’

‘Tell me at whom?’ Regis kept his voice carefully even and quiet. He suspected that at one point the mage would realise that he was almost a complete stranger and lock all of it inside of her. He needed to take advantage of her open state, and he preferred not having to influence her. It would be highly unethical.

‘Your fence. He’s one of them, one of that organisation. And I killed him.’ She bit her lower lip. ‘And it felt good.’

Thraun gave a huge sigh. ‘I think you should talk to Will, Erienne.’

‘No.’

The vampire licked his lips. ‘I think he’s right. You need to speak to someone.’

She looked at him then, pleading, her eyes overly bright and frightened, probably of herself. ‘Can’t you put me right? You did it before.’

Regis smiled. ‘That was because there was something wrong with you then. Now you are mourning. I can’t do anything against that.’

‘Can’t or won’t?’ Her voice was suddenly loud and angry.

Regis didn’t back off. ‘I cannot. Not without destroying every memory you have of Denser, either turning it into a perversion of what it was or by removing it. I’d probably botch either attempt, leaving you still hurting but not knowing why because I am not exactly at the height of my abilities. Sure you want that?’ The mage looked at her hands and shook her head. ‘I am sorry. But this is something I cannot heal.’ He smiled thinly. ‘I suppose that’s what you hoped for, too, Thraun, isn’t it?’

The shape changer merely shrugged.

‘Denser would hate what I did,’ Erienne said.

Thraun covered her hands with his. ‘He’d understand.’

Regis touched the side of Erienne’s cup. ‘You can drink it now, I think. Drink it all and go to sleep. If this isn’t enough to help you rest, please let me know. This I can do.’ He saw her nod and stood. ‘I’ll leave you alone.’

Ϡ

Sirendor ran. He had tried to fight, he truly had. He’d even managed to hit the thing with his dagger.

Truly, the ghoul Varilia had brought him to, was less frightening than the previous one, the one in the catacombs. But perhaps the thing had just seemed larger in relation to the narrow hallways. It certainly stank the same way, and it was just as murderous.

Sirendor’s foot caught on a headstone hidden by the growth and he went flying. He managed to roll over his shoulder. Fire hissed past him, missing him by inches. Someone swore. The ghoul got singed and panicked. It fled, its approach changing from predatory to crazed. A foot colliding with Sirendor’s temple turned the darkness around him complete.


	16. Larger than Life

Sirendor came to with a start and jerked upright – or he tried to. He fell hard to the ground from what he supposed was a plank bed of some description. Reaching for his weapons he scuttled backwards until his back hit a wall. He was unarmed. The room was rather dark. Someone chuckled. ‘There now, boy, you’re among friends.’ The voice was unfamiliar.

Sirendor rubbed his temple. His head still hurt from the kick. ‘Fuck you.’

‘Language, young man.’ Varilia’s voice had a note of amusement and a certain quality it didn’t usually have. Fear wasn’t exactly it. Caution. Reservation. ‘Wendell and I want to protect you.’

Sirendor swallowed. He hated this. He wasn’t cut out to be a spy. What had he been thinking? ‘Yeah?’ he asked. ‘You mages? Got enough of their protection, I have.’

‘There are no mages here.’ The male voice again. ‘Varilia here saved you out of one’s grasp.’

‘You are lucky. The mage was egging the ghoul on, probably even controlled its mind.’

As far as Sirendor was aware, mages couldn’t do any such thing. At least Balaian mages couldn’t. ‘Yes! I thought it was unusually vicious.’ He swallowed. ‘I tried to fight, but then the fire came and I thought I’d die. The ghoul nearly broke my skull.’ They had rehearsed the story. Sirendor would be attacked, and Varilia would chase it away with one of her flasks. She would also knock Sirendor out. Better not pretend too much. Just to be sure, Sirendor was supposed to use what she had taught him. Just not enough to actually win.

When Varilia had revealed to him that she was spying on the group Sirendor was after – the Preservers, they called themselves – he had first thought that she would turn him in. In fact, he still wasn’t too certain who she was truly working for. He didn’t just dislike spying, he disliked spies in general. But in the end, he had decided to take the leap of faith. If this woman was a friend to Regis, she was on his side. If indeed Regis was on their side. Sirendor refused to follow that particular train of thought.

‘Varilia took care of the ghoul,’ Wendell answered. ‘The mage, however, escaped.’

Sirendor spat on the ground. ‘Shame. The ghoul’s mindless. The mage is a thinking abomination.’

‘Ah. I am in luck it seems. Someone has seen the truth.’

‘Not only now.’

‘Meaning?’

‘Meaning … who am I talking to, exactly? Except Wendell.’

‘I am the second in command of the Preservers. Does that mean anything to you?’

‘No. Not at all.’

‘Then it is time we remedy that. I suppose you are hungry, no? Please follow me. According to our Varilia, you should be all right. If standing up or the brighter light outside make you nauseous, we will wait until you feel better.’

Ϡ

Delia was shaking. She had been calm enough at first, but finally the gravity of what had happened had sunk in. ‘They’ll murder me. They’ll murder me a lot more viciously than anything you can imagine.’

‘Trust me, we can imagine a lot,’ Hirad said lightly.

The Unknown gave him a look. ‘What he was trying to say is that you are safe here.’

‘I would be safe if you hadn’t started to meddle! Let them kill whoever they want, I just want to be left alone.’

‘Can’t do that. Got to do our job, you see. That doesn’t mean we’ll let you get slaughtered in the middle of it all.’

Delia wasn’t convinced. ‘It sounded differently before.’

Ilkar smiled. ‘Well. If we had told him we weren’t going to harm anyone just for refusing to cooperate, it wouldn’t have been very impressive. We don’t go around and murder people. What happened there … was an accident.’

Delia nodded. ‘I’ve seen rogue magic before. Uncontrolled magic. Fire that consumed our stables, taking everything from us.’

‘And instead of rebuilding you turned to theft.’ Will raised his hands. ‘Not accusing you, just stating the facts. What I wonder is, how do you go from pickpocket to organised crime?’

Delia shrugged. ‘It’s how it is here. The guards catch you, the authorities offer you a choice. Jail or working for them.’

‘The government approves of this?’

‘No. But many of the guards are corrupt.’

The Unknown folded his hands. ‘That is … not what I hoped for, but valuable information. Now, I have a question for you, before we continue this. And I want to make it clear that you can tell us the truth. We won’t throw you out to the vultures because we don’t agree with your opinion. Do you support what these people are doing?’

Delia seemed to consider his question for a moment. ‘For a time, I did. But the thing is, they murder anyone that gets in their way. Humans, too.’

‘So killing elves is all right, is it?’ Hirad asked. Ilkar placed a hand on his arm, but the barbarian refused to be mollified. ‘No, I think we should be clear on this. Not throwing her out is one thing, but keeping someone who would see you dead here and able to work against us is something else entirely.’

‘Killing elves is all right if they kill us first,’ Delia said defiantly.

‘Maybe they kill you first because you drive them out of the cities or force them to live in squalor!’

‘Hirad, I don’t think you’re helping.’

‘I talked to Regis, Unknown. They are secluded in ghettos and barely allowed outside. They’re blamed for everything wrong with the world, along with mages. For bad harvests, bad weather, rats, anything.’

‘Hirad.’ The barbarian closed his mouth. ‘I know. Gods burning, let her answer.’

‘I do not … I mean … No, of course, you can’t kill them all just for what they are. I know that well enough.’ Delia shook her head. ‘You know, it’ll be tough to get that out of people’s heads. It’s always been this way, you see?’

‘Your society is struggling and needs someone to blame.’ The Unknown shrugged. ‘Well. Are you going to hinder us?’

‘No. I … look, I can’t help you much. But maybe I know someone who can.’

Will chuckled. ‘Because that’s worked so well so far.’

Delia looked at him. ‘True. But this is different. He tried to fight them when they first emerged. Not directly, but by telling people they were wrong. Loudly. Got himself into jail for a time and when he re-emerged he was louder than before.’

‘How can we find him?’

‘That’s the difficult part. He appears and yells out his protest and then he vanishes again, sometimes for days, sometimes for months. I suspect he’s just an ordinary citizen, and when it gets too much, often after some major act of violence, he dons a tattered brown robe, a fake beard, and gets on the market to preach.’

‘When was he last here?’ asked Will.

‘Just three days ago. He won’t come back for a while.’

‘Unless some atrocity coaxes him out – or someone finds him.’

Delia gave the little man a look that showed clearly she doubted he was able to do any such thing. ‘You’re hardly the first to try.’

Will’s lips curled. ‘I won’t try anything at all.’

A slight smile formed on The Unknown Warrior’s face. ‘No. But someone here was quite eager to be helpful. Let’s give him something to do that’s actually his area of expertise.’

Ϡ

Sirendor hardly believed his luck when he was allowed to leave. He’d returned to the inn, thoughtful, worried, wondering. The talk with Varilia and the man who called himself Wendell had made him feel like he was trying to hold a breaking dam in place with his bare hands. Varilia had done nothing to make him feel any better, but then again, she couldn’t have. Sirendor had told them both that he had a history with the blackwings. He smiled, despite the seriousness of the situation. It hadn’t been a lie, although being killed by them as collateral damage would hardly make him friendly towards them.

His task, for the moment, would be to learn to defend himself from magical attacks. Sirendor had left out the fact that he had battled mages before, multiple times, and knew how to fight them and how not to die immediately if he wasn’t shielded. He had also been told that if he didn’t have the stomach to hunt heretics, he could work as a supplier. Sirendor had jumped on that opportunity. It would still help the Preservers, that couldn’t be avoided, but it would also help him. Varilia was to watch over him while he proved himself, which was also a relief, and he would, perhaps, gain their trust and learn something useful.

It turned out that the Preservers had people out there looking for likely stashes of valuables. Sometimes these were abandoned hiding places of bandits, sometimes they were caravans that had been attacked on the roads. Usually, not by people. People tended to take what they could. So following these trails generally meant monsters.

After the first two forays into a wet cavern full of drowners and a forested area that was quiet enough because it was daytime and whatever lived there obviously preferred the night, they received intelligence of a cache that was labelled as hazardous. This one was up on top of a hill. It could be reached without being an expert climber, but, so the note delivered to Varilia said, the two trying to get there before hadn’t come back and the inhabitants of the nearest village refused to venture there.

Somehow, Sirendor felt a sense of foreboding as they trekked up the sloping path. Varilia was frowning, checking everywhere including the skies. When asked, she would merely shake her head and tell Sirendor to be silent and to keep listening for anything out of the ordinary. At last, they reached the top of the hill. There was no sign of any living being, the winter sun warm enough to melt the snow and turn the area into a treacherous muddy slide.

At last, Varilia broke her silence. ‘I wonder if we’ve got the right hill.’ She started to look around, cautiously running her hands through the few patches where the snow was still too thick to see through. ‘Ah,’ she said finally. ‘Look what we’ve got here.’ She held up a sword and chuckled. ‘Silver, too. Keep it.’

‘We’re supposed to deliver them, aren’t we?’

Varilia shrugged. ‘It won’t be long now, Sirendor. We’re almost ready to strike. You’ll see.’ She tossed him the blade and he caught it deftly. ‘Thing is, this surely wasn’t placed here for our benefit. Keep looking.’

Sirendor walked to Varilia’s patch of muddy snow and paced from it to the rocks ahead. One side of the hill was steep and rocky, not quite the pleasant walk they’d had chosen to come up here. Here, behind the rocks, the snow was still deeper. Sirendor poked it with the sword and felt a light resistance. He considered reaching in with his hands but used the sword to brush the sleet aside instead. He was glad about that decision when he found a corpse that had its guts torn open. ‘Varilia.’

The vampire was at his side at once and expected the dead man’s clothing. ‘Order of the Flaming Rose. Explains the silver sword.’

‘Ah. Your blackwings, although not quite so nutty.’

‘Them. Yes.’ She looked wistfully at the mangled body. ‘Interesting wounds. Suppose he wanted to kill whatever lives up here, dropped his sword, and tried to hide behind this here rock.’ She poked him with his foot. ‘Didn’t help much. And it seems that no wolves or other scavengers dare to come here to eat him, either. Nor did what killed him feel overly hungry.’

‘Well. He’s cold enough not to melt the snow, so he must have been dead for a while. And what killed him doesn’t seem to like him either.’

‘Hoarding supplies, I’d guess. Predator, semi-intelligent at least.’

‘Great. And where? If people come here to look for it, you’d see a trace, wouldn’t you?’

‘I wonder about that.’ Varilia ambled over to the edge, where the cliff fell steeply, as if someone had cleaved a chunk away with a gigantic axe. Sirendor moved to her side, and together they peeked down.

And just like that, it all became obvious. Below them was a ledge, at least as wide as Sirendor was tall, and on it, hugging the wall, was a nest, like that of a bird, only huge. Bones littered the ground beside it, varying in size. And there, half next to, half beneath the huge nest, were what had to be the two agents of the Preservers. Or rather, what was left of them. Their weapons and possessions were there with them. The reason why they had gone down to the nest was also apparent. The creature had decorated its nest with glittering things. Some were just scraps of metal, but others were likely to be valuable.

The ledge was not far beneath them. Sirendor would have to jump to reach the edge, but he knew he had the strength to pull himself back up. He assumed Varilia was also able to do that. ‘So do we try and take away the decoration?’

Varilia bit her lower lip. ‘I wonder what lives here, Sirendor. It doesn’t seem to be home, but when it returns, we won’t be fast enough to escape.’

‘Stay up there. Run if you must.’

‘Sirendor …’

‘Trust me.’ Heart racing, Sirendor sat on the ledge and lowered himself down. He started plucking gems, bracelets, a locket, and various pieces of what might or might not be silver cutlery and stuffed them into the leather bag they had brought.

‘Sirendor, get up here.’ There was a note of urgency in Varilia’s voice that told him he should stop. It also told him not to look.

Sirendor hurled the bag up to her. ‘Run!’ He jumped, even found purchase with one foot and pushed himself up. Varilia helped, grabbing his wrist with both hands and pulling hard. ‘I said run.’

‘Shut up and move.’ The vampire pushed the sword he had left on top back into his hand. Sirendor turned his head and stared at what approached them, massive wings powering the huge beast forwards.

‘What the hell …’ He didn’t get to finish the sentence when the monster was there, faster than he had thought. Varilia took a step forwards and in front of him, shielding him with her body. Sirendor was too slow to push her out of the way. The impact landed them both on the ground. The monster rose back into the air, and Sirendor got to his feet fast, pulling Varilia with him.

‘Gods drowning! Are you all right?’ Her face and throat had been savaged by the huge claws. A human would be dead or dying, but Varilia merely seemed annoyed, glaring after the bird-thing. ‘What is that even?’

Varilia spun him around until he faced the trees on the side of the path leading down. ‘Cockatrice, Wyvern,’ she managed. ‘Who cares, move!’

The thing was coming back, braking its descent and pulling up sharply this time. At last, Sirendor started to run, Varilia close behind him. She steered him towards the underbrush, but their feet didn’t carry them anywhere near fast enough. A screech above them betrayed how close the monster had come once again, and less than a second later, it crashed into their backs. He flew forwards, landing hard despite the moisture of the ground, and tumbled onwards into the underbrush and against a tree trunk. Winded and aching, he scrambled to his feet.

His hand still clutched the silver sword. How he had managed not to impale himself or Varilia on it was anyone’s guess. Varilia was swearing next to him, checking the scrapes on his face and arms more with more fuss than he liked. ‘I’m good,’ he said. In truth, he wasn’t. His arm had scraped over a rock and was bleeding. The monster had flown off again. ‘This thing didn’t really want to eat us, did it?’

‘Since you can ask me that question, no. Are you sure you’re all right?’ She grabbed his arm, feeling it cautiously. ‘Not broken.’

‘No, I said I’m good. You? By rights, you should be dead.’

‘I’m not a frail human. Don’t worry.’

Sirendor grinned. ‘But look at this!’ He pulled the bag open, stuffed as it was with valuables. ‘Suppose I can actually keep the sword. This is more than enough. What’s that thing doing with this anyway?’

‘Decorating. Don’t ask me how its mind works, I wouldn’t know.’ She rose to her feet and wiped some of the blood off her face with her sleeve. If anything, it made her look even worse, revealing the open wounds left by the creature. ‘Would you mind continuing this discussion elsewhere? With fewer things around that stand an actual chance to eat me?’

Sirendor got to his feet and started walking downhill gingerly. He was going to have bruises all over his body, that much was certain. ‘I know one thing, though,’ he said.

‘Just the one?’

Sirendor swatted to his side, catching Varilia’s shoulder. ‘I should have gone with the Raven. I panicked, but I needn’t have.’

‘I could have told you that from the start, Sirendor.’ Varilia smiled. ‘You choice. Go after them, or see this through to the end with me and follow them then. It’s not going to be long now.’ She lowered her voice even though they were alone. ‘I have already sent a letter clearing our arm in Pont Vanis for action. My contact has yet to reply, but once I get his letter, it will start.’

‘What exactly?’

Varilia’s smile turned into an open-mouthed grin. ‘If you stay, you’ll see.’


	17. Time Out Of Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I need to stop getting distracted. My sole problem with this is that while I know where I want to end up, I’m less than sure how I’ll get there … I know who the hell heads that organisation; I know how the encounter with them will start, I’ll let the writing run off when I get to it, though. I never plan battles. But the in-between … I know things that will happen, but how do I link them?  
> Another contributing factor is my current obsession with The Infernal Devices/The Mortal Instruments which I have only recently discovered. Oh boy.  
> Chapter heading is a line of the song Satellite by Deine Lakaien.))

Sirendor sat with the small glinting object in his hand. The edges were round to make it harmless, and it was polished to shining. In the half light he might have been fooled into thinking it was actually gold. The letters SL were engraved on its back, marking it as his. ‘You should be happy, you know.’

Sirendor scowled at the object. ‘I am now officially a member of a murderous organisation that would massacre friends of mine if they got their filthy hands on them.’ Finally, he looked up at her. ‘And yes, I’m including you in that.’

With a sigh, the vampire sat next to him and plucked the metal plate out of his hand. It was no longer than her little finger and beautifully crafted. A dragon scale, in all detail. Not that Sirendor know what details a dragon scale had. ‘Weird, isn’t it? That they’d make it gold. There are no golden dragons.’

Sirendor gave her a searching glance. Nothing else came. ‘What makes you say that? Of course there are. They came with us.’ His face fell. ‘Now don’t tell me they’re all dead.’

Varilia opened her mouth and closed it again. ‘I heard myths, but I always thought that’s all they are. Maybe they just hide. The golden dragons, I mean.’ She licked her lips. ‘Sirendor, are you prepared to end this charade?’

‘More than.’ His hand closed around the scale Varilia returned to him. ‘With this, I can go to find my friends and infiltrate any part of the organisation there, if need be, no?’

‘Yes. But I urge you to be careful. Sirendor, the real threat aren’t monsters. Politics will kill you faster.’ She took his shoulders and stared at him. ‘Look after yourself. Having human friends is rarely a good idea for my kind. You die so easily.’

With a slow smile, Sirendor patted her cheek. She looked properly miffed at the gesture. His smile turned into a grin. ‘I had a great teacher for fighting monsters and I’ve become a spy with her help. What else could I ask for.’

‘Survival, Larn. Hirad’s going to hunt me down if you get hurt.’

‘Varilia, brave vampire, is scared of Hirad Coldheart. Whom she met for all of two seconds.’

‘He’s impressive.’ She licked her lips.

Sirendor burst into laughter. ‘I’m not sure if you want to eat him or sleep with him.’

‘Why only one out of the two?’

Sirendor poked a finger into her shoulder. ‘You’re impossible.’ He glanced at the scale again. ‘Thanks, Varilia. For everything.’

‘Be alert, Larn. I will come to you in a few days. It will be over soon.’

Ϡ

Regis’s eyes were – again – roving over the papers Thaler, Will, and Sirendor had stolen from the crypt. ‘I think it’s not all that black,’ he said when he noticed Shani’s shadow from behind him. ‘They had a mutant, but I doubt if they could produce a large amount of them. And I’m not even sure that one survived beyond that first stage of mutation.’

‘Making them not that disgusting?’

‘No.’ Regis leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. ‘They’re disgusting all right. Or have you come for a fundamental debate about human life and its value?’

‘I … no.’ She smiled. ‘I wondered why you’d lock yourself in for so many hours.’

‘Lock myself in. Tsk.’ Regis pushed the papers firmly away from himself. ‘I wish I could communicate with Varilia somehow. Know what’s going on down that end.’

‘Something very different to here, you think?’

‘Yes. I think those there are the brains. Here, we’re dealing with the thugs. Which is maybe the lesser problem, but might be more dangerous.’ He frowned. ‘You should never have involved yourself in this. I’m worried about you.’

‘I’m perfectly safe.’ She bit her lower lip. ‘I thought about what we talked about. I … Regis, how do I say this?’

He sighed. ‘Straightforward is usually easiest.’ He raised his arms. ‘I understand, Shani. I really do.’

‘You don’t!’ Her voice cracked like a whip. ‘You’re assuming, and you’re wrong.’

Regis’s mouth fell open. He took a step towards her. ‘All right. At this point, this is torture. Tell me, Shani. Where do we go from here?’

Her lips formed the most beautiful smile Regis had ever seen. ‘Well. I’m not sure where. But wherever it’ll be in the end, I’d like us to go there together.’ For what it was worth, Regis would have died happily in that moment.

Ϡ

To the best of Ilkar’s knowledge, Hirad had never trained with anyone. Not that his current student needed a teacher. He needed someone he could test his strength and speed on. And even though both men’s swords were dulled, Ilkar wondered what would happen if either one landed an actual hit.

Hirad had always been fast. But regarding coordination, he had nothing on Will. The little man moved with an agility that was admirable, and yet, he still claimed he could do better. And in the end, it was he that received a blow against his arm and dropped one of his two small swords.

‘Sorry,’ the barbarian said. ‘Are you all right?’

The thief flexed his fingers. ‘Nothing but my dignity got chopped off. You hit like a bull, you know that?’

Hirad grinned and picked up Will’s weapon. ‘You’ll have to get faster, then.’

‘No shit.’

‘You started out all right, you just tired. But the kind of battle we’re likely to get into isn’t going to last that long.’

‘No.’ He scowled. ‘Still. I’ve got a way to go.’

‘You will.’ Hirad smacked his shoulder so hard Will’s knees nearly gave. He caught Ilkar’s eye and laughed. ‘What do you say, huh?’

‘That if you break his limbs, he’s not going to do much for us.’

‘Nah. He’s not that fragile. He can handle Thraun.’

Will wasn’t provoked. ‘Oh, yes. He’s got a lot more to handle than you do.’ With a wink at Ilkar, he darted out of Hirad’s reach. ‘I think I’ll go and find Thraun. You know. Handle him.’ The barbarian still grinned.

‘He was trying to goad you,’ the elf pointed out.         

‘You know where I stand.’ He frowned. ‘Hang on. You actually _know_ where I stand.’

‘I know you’ll do anything that walks. It’s not the same thing. This between them, this is deep.’

‘That’s exactly what I’m talking about.’ Hirad made a face. ‘We had that conversation. Or we didn’t.’

‘What?’

‘You don’t remember? That night right after you announced you’d stay on Balaia rather than return home.’

‘I distinctly remember you being drunk and propositioning me. In rather crude words, no less.’

‘I’ve got something to say. Something important.’

‘Sometimes talking to you is a real test for my patience, what with your non-answers. The point of a dialogue is that you actually refer to what the other person is saying.’ Ilkar folded his arms. ‘Never mind. Just spit it out.’ He gave his friend a look full of confidence he didn’t feel. ‘Go on.’

‘I heard you talking to Regis. About someone you cared about.’

‘Took you a while to process what we said, did it?’

Hirad took a moment to answer. ‘Actually, yes. I didn’t think you could mean me. But then I thought that … maybe you did. Did you?’

‘Apart from the million reasons why this is a bad idea?’

‘So it’s not that I’ll age.’

‘Can we take this elsewhere?’ He smiled. ‘Somewhere with less potential to listen in, perhaps?’

Hirad made a wide gesture including the yard. ‘We’re quite alone.’ He sighed. ‘At this point, I just hope it’s not Sirendor, even if I’m wrong and this wasn’t about me. You’re out of luck with him.’

Ilkar snorted. ‘Gods, no.’ He shrugged and walked up to the couple of stairs leading up to the entrance of the inn and sat on the edge of one of them. ‘Hirad, your short lifespan aside, you’re also … I don’t know how to say that without hurting you. But I can’t share. It’s not part of my nature to do so. And my knowledge of you tells me you’re meant to be shared.’

‘You mean business when you get involved. Mage thing or elf thing?’

‘Elf thing.’ He looked at his hands. ‘Look. I’m sorry you even heard that. I’d never have said a word. But I feel lying to you, giving you some made up reasons, is plain wrong, so I’ll level with you. If I ever were to do this, I’d be completely dedicated to you until you die. What that would do to me, I have no idea, but … let’s face it, I don’t know what it would do to me now. I doubt it could even get worse.’

‘I’m not planning to die, Ilks. You’re the one with a bad record there.’

‘True. But … Hirad, why are we even having this conversation?’

‘Can’t you guess? I just don’t think I can convince you. I’m not a man of big words.’

Ilkar smiled at him. ‘No. But you … you know what makes me wonder if Regis isn’t right?’ Hirad didn’t answer, he just fixed his eyes on his with the kind of attention he usually reserved for battles. It was strangely touching. ‘You heard me. When I was dead. Not even Rebraal did, and he was my brother. That someone that’s not my blood, not even an elf, should sense me so accurately …’ He swallowed. ‘That’s not something that happens, Hirad.’

‘I gathered that.’ Hirad tore his eyes away. ‘Ilkar, I can’t hold a candle to you. What do you want with me?’

Suddenly bold, Ilkar reached out and turned Hirad’s face back to him. ‘A friend. A partner. Someone I can rely on completely. I already have all those in you.’ He lowered his voice and let his thumb brush over Hirad’s chin. ‘Are you prepared to give me your all, Hirad Coldheart? To give me your body like you give me your love already? Give yourself to me alone?’

A strong, calloused hand covered Ilkar’s. ‘All I am is yours.’ The smile he offered Ilkar was warm, if a little melancholic.

Whatever he had planned to say was drowned by a sound from Will, who had come back out, looking mildly concerned. ‘Sorry,’ he said, ‘but Thaler and Regis might be about to murder each other and I think someone with at least a shred of diplomacy should handle them.’

Ϡ

Regis’s hands were clasped around the back of his chair so hard he wondered if he’d break it. At this point, he didn’t care. It was either that or break Thaler’s neck. ‘And now you’ve done it,’ the spy’s voice penetrated his attempts to stay calm and think this through. ‘Where is she, vampire? Did you just dump her body in a drain, or …’

He moved with so much speed the human didn’t even have time to gasp. His right hand closed around Thaler’s throat and he shoved him hard into the wall behind him, holding him there and watching his face going red. ‘I asked you to be quiet before. I will not ask again.’ He hardly recognised his voice. He also hardly recognised the wild anger in his chest that wasn’t even directed at Thaler as much as himself.

‘Let him go, before you do something you regret.’

Regis froze. The mere fact that someone had managed to enter the room without him noticing told a story of its own. Repulsed, again, as much by himself as by the other man’s accusation, he released him.

Thaler shot him a look of utter disgust. No fear. Not even a shred. It was something Regis could respect. He decided to focus on that. ‘He murdered her. But he’ll never admit it. He’ll play the innocent, the victim.’

‘For all I know, you’re somehow involved in whatever’s going on here, spy,’ Regis answered in a forced calm.

Thaler’s eyes narrowed, but before he could shoot something back Ilkar raised his hands. He had entered with Hirad and Will in his wake, perhaps alerted by their fight. ‘Stop it, both of you!’ He looked from one to the other. ‘Seriously? What’s even going on?’

‘Shani’s gone,’ Regis answered.

Ilkar frowned. ‘Last I looked, she could come and go as she chose.’

Regis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ‘Through the window?’

Thaler pointed a shaking finger at Regis. ‘A window to which a vampire could fly with ease.’

Regis snarled. ‘Not me. Not right now.’

‘So you say.’

‘Shut up!’ Hirad roared.

Ilkar’s eyes screwed shut at the volume of his friend’s voice. ‘Ouch. Coldheart, you’ll be the death of me.’ He folded his arms. ‘When did you last see her?’

‘A couple of hours ago,’ Regis said.

‘Did she say that she planned to go somewhere?’ The vampire merely shook his head. The ferocity from before had left him, leaving him drained and tired. A part of him wanted to apologise to Thaler, another part wanted to strangle him but couldn’t muster the energy.

His eyes went to Will, framed in the door. He must have left at some point. Regis’s attention was definitely wanting. The little man was pointing behind him at the stairs. ‘No need to fly in order to get up or down from that window. All you need to do is climb. Or a rope, if you’re clumsy.’

‘Why would anyone take Shani?’ Thaler ground out. His hands were closed into fists, loathing clearly readable on his face.

‘That’s not even a bad question,’ Regis said. ‘Although I think we all know the answer, don’t we?’ He shrugged. ‘We’re stepping on some toes with every question we ask, every little bit of information we have. The Unknown was right. You and Shani should never have been involved in any of this, although with you it could hardly be avoided.’

‘Now listen, vampire …’

Before Thaler could finish the sentence, Hirad had rushed past Regis and grabbed the front of the Temerian’s clothes. ‘No. You listen. Regis didn’t touch her. I know that. And you know it, too, if you think about it. Leave him alone.’ He let go and raised his arms. ‘What are we waiting for? We’ve got to search the room.’ He rounded on Thaler. ‘You drum up the rest of the Raven. We need a plan.’


	18. Storm in a Thimble

By the looks of it, the entire population of Lan Exeter was out at the fair. Sirendor didn’t like it, but they would never get a better shot at defeating at least this branch of the Preservers. They planned to take over, to destroy the city watch and replace it, and that was simply not something Varilia and her people could allow to happen, collateral damage or not.

Despite Sirendor’s addition to the infiltrators, his role would be a passive one. The three main strikes were going to be carried out by Varilia and two others, precise assassinations. There would be some fighting, of course, with the guards of the three men, but by then it would be too late. And after … after, there would be messages to the Preservers in Pont Vanis. Only the second in command in Pont Vanis, the man responsible for communication with Lan Exeter, was himself an infiltrator. The first one, actually, an old man whose name Sirendor hadn’t been told.

Trying not to think of the potential harm to the population, Sirendor started to mingle. His task was to observe if any of the three targets decided not to be where they were supposed to. One would be holding a speech. At the same time, the other two were in a stall selling candles for some obscure religion and guarding the entrance to the town hall. The timeframe for the strike was short enough. It wasn’t going to be a long speech, and after it, the man with the candles would close the stall and meet the other two to organise their coup. Before that, they had to be dead.

It sounded like a huge responsibility, but Sirendor was aware that he was convenient at best. In truth, Varilia didn’t want him to feel left out. They had planned this for a long time, long before he had arrived. They might be grateful for another pair of eyes, but they certainly didn’t need him.

Still, Sirendor humoured them. He watched how the three assassins drifted towards their targets. He watched how abruptly, chaos erupted. How the guards suddenly had their swords out. How they tried to get to the three agents and were hindered by clusters of crowd – some regular people and some of the infiltrators among them, slowing the progress. How panic started to rise.

He had to get out.

Sirendor decided to let himself be carried with the tide of nervous citizens. It was very likely the safest route. Then something was smashed on the street, and Sirendor’s instincts had him inhale a large gulp of air before holding his breath and getting out the fastest way possible. Alchemy was a thing here, and what he didn’t need was being poisoned. A deep, carrying voice shouted something about escaping murderers. Sirendor ignored it, as did everyone else.

Looking around, he found a stable-looking awning and darted towards it, elbowing his way past a shrieking woman. Quickly, he pulled himself up and climbed on to the roof of a building.

Below him, people were staring at him. A light mist was forming and in it, the crowd had stopped its mad flight. The booming voice came again. ‘He is the one. He chose his death. He should jump.’

Sirendor swallowed. He wasn’t precisely isolated on his roof, but he was certainly in a precarious situation. ‘Well done,’ he muttered to himself. Out loud, he yelled, ‘They chased me! Chased me up here, all the way! They’re after me!’

‘Come down!’ a shrill voice screamed. He ignored her, looked at the nearest buildings. Two were close enough to jump, but only from one of them could he continue further away and eventually back down. A man pulled himself up onto that roof, eyes wide and staring, mouth contorted with unbridled aggression. Whatever was in the concoction that had been unleashed on these people, it made them wild.

There was nothing else to do. Sirendor ran towards the edge and jumped, prepared to fight the other man the moment he landed on the other roof.

He never did. Out of mid jump, something snatched him and carried him up, claws digging painfully into his shoulders. He was too shocked to cry out or struggle. Incredibly fast, the buildings underneath raced past until they became smaller and smaller, became shacks, and were eventually replaced by fields. Whatever held him approached the ground, and for a horrible moment Sirendor thought he would be smashed against it.

He wasn’t. He was put down gently, and when he turned, he faced Varilia. ‘What in the name of all the Gods was that?’ he managed. He was shaking, probably sheet white.

‘I carried you away before the fine people of Lan Exeter decided you had to die. What were you thinking?’

‘That I didn’t want to be killed by whatever fumes were getting the lot of them worked up?’

‘Hmm.’ She looked him up and down. ‘I hurt you.’

Sirendor looked down on himself. His left shoulder was bleeding, but it wasn’t too worrisome. ‘Varilia … how?’

‘I can … transform.’

‘Oh, dear Gods. Into what? A wyvern?’

‘Not quite.’

He swallowed. ‘Our people. Are they all right?’

Varilia sighed. ‘No. The other two were killed. One by a guard, one by the crowd.’ She grabbed Sirendor’s upper arms. ‘Go to Pont Vanis. Find our leader. He wants to see you.’

‘How do I find someone whose name I don’t know?’

‘By the time you get there, he will have made contact with The Raven. Go, Sirendor. Be safe.’

                                                                               Ϡ                        

When the robed man with the hood hiding his face approached them, Hirad wasn’t truly surprised. He had watched them throughout their discussion; had watched Regis leave, tight-lipped and with a vulture-like posture; had watched Thaler depart soon after, looking entirely defeated, with Delia in tow. The two men had told the story of how Regis had found Shani missing, of Thaler’s suspicion that hadn’t quite gone away, of climbing through windows and of contacts the two men had. Thaler would, once more, try to get hold of Delia’s acquaintance. And Regis would try to contact other people of the night, as he had called them in his colourful language.

Hirad wondered if their desperation was as tangible for the stranger as it was for him, and if he, too had found that The Unknown had watched Delia leave with more concern than necessary. The decision to sit down and discuss their next step in the common room was a conscious one. If they secluded themselves, they invited more spies. ‘Need help? Like how to be less obvious?’ Hirad asked the figure. ‘Not very inconspicuous, your getup.’ He gestured to his hood.

‘I am not trying to be inconspicuous. I have my reasons. I would like to speak with you, but not here.’ The stranger spoke very quietly, his tone hoarse as if he wasn’t used to talking.

‘Think you can take us if we’re isolated?’

The man’s voice when he answered was entirely patient. ‘No. I want to help you, but I have no intention to be taken like your friend Shani.’ Hirad and The Unknown both rose in one fluid motion, each grabbing one of the stranger’s arms. ‘There is no need for violence. I would have spoken sooner, but the three who left are dark horses to me. You understand, I believe? I don’t know how well you know them. Let me go, my friends.’

‘I am not your friend,’ Hirad said in a quiet but dark voice. ‘Sit. Talk.’

‘Cut me down where I stand, if you must, but I will not talk here.’

The barbarian exchanged a glance with The Unknown Warrior, who gave a shrug. ‘Let’s get to the sideroom. He seems a bit feeble.’

‘Try anything and you’ll find me very unfriendly,’ Hirad told him casually but lightened his grip on the stranger by a degree. ‘Off you go.’

Once secluded in the smaller room to the side of the inn, the man pulled his hood back. Ilkar clapped his hand over his mouth and stared, wide-eyed, at the stranger. Hirad tried to catch his eye, but when the elf shook his head by a small fraction he let it go and took a good look at the newly revealed face instead. He was old, his face disfigured as if someone had held his head into a fireplace. ‘What the hell happened to you?’

He answered in a low chuckle. ‘A bar fight with the wrong person. A mage. It wasn’t pleasant, but he was guilt-ridden enough after his … eruption to save my life. And it did serve its purpose, in the end.’

‘You got your face burnt and think it served a purpose.’ The Unknown stood in the door, blocking the man’s exit effectively if he chose to leave abruptly, his arms folded. ‘Are you one of those fire people?’

‘You mean the idiots of the Eternal Fire?’ The old man looked disgusted. ‘No. I’m with the Preservers. You do know, by now, what they are.’

‘They’re our enemies.’

‘Unknown,’ Ilkar said quickly, his voice rough, ‘he’s not our enemy.’

The stranger’s eyes shone. ‘You know me, Ilkar?’

The elf nodded. ‘I do. I just don’t understand. What do you want with the Preservers? And if you work for them …’ He fell silent and approached the other man, his eyes alight. ‘Except you don’t. You’re a spy. You work against them?’

‘On all the fronts I dare. I am the man Thaler is looking for out there. But I could not let Delia see my face, of course.’ He started pacing. ‘It’s easy to do the right thing when you’ve got nothing left to lose. I was married on Balaia, had two beautiful kids. But they, like so many, didn’t survive the demons. I made it here, thanks to you, and hoped for a long time you would follow. Only you didn’t, and eventually I gave up hoping I’d ever see you again. I kept out of all the political nonsense, including the appearance of the Preservers.’ He halted and looked squarely at Ilkar. ‘But now I’m sick. I don’t have all that much time left. I have literally nothing to lose. And when I realised that, I wanted to fight again. Not with my sword, I’m too old for that. But this head up here’s still good enough.’ A small smile formed on his face. ‘In Lan Exeter, the local leaders of the Preservers are being assassinated as we speak, but Lan Exeter … it’s not the main problem. The Preservers there will be easily routed, the real threat is here. The only reason why they need to die is to make certain no help from outside is coming to the leader.

‘The good news for us is that Sirendor Larn might even be on his way here already. I do wish to see him again. I also wish to see this through. Unknown …’ He took a deep breath. ‘I will arrange a meeting with the leader of the Preservers. I am his second in command. I will convince him to meet with The Raven. Do not let who he is blind you. He cannot be saved.’

‘And Shani?’ Ilkar asked. ‘Do you know who has her?’

‘The Preservers. She is probably still alive, but not unharmed. Your vampire friend will find nothing.’ He looked at them all in turn, his eyes shimmering as if he were close to tears. ‘Meet with the leader, but don’t strike yet. Wait for Sirendor. He is a part of our organisation, a full member by now. Cut Delia loose, I wouldn’t trust her. I will take the leader down myself, but only with your agreement. If you hadn’t come, it would have been easier. So much easier.’

The Unknown looked every bit as unconvinced as Hirad felt. ‘You say not to trust Delia. Why should we trust you?’

Ilkar swallowed. ‘You’re all blind. Used to your kind aging so quickly, but you don’t recognise each other after time has wrought a bit of change on your faces.’ He shook himself, a smile forming on his face. ‘We trust him. We _know_ him. He’s scarred and four decades older, but he’s Talan.’

After a few seconds of heavy silence, everyone started talking at once around Hirad. He couldn’t find his voice. He just stared at the old man in front of him. In his mind, the injuries and the evidence of so much time passing peeled away, leaving a face so very familiar. He hadn’t approached him consciously, but he found himself right in front of Talan, clasping his shoulders and smiling despite the burning in his eyes. ‘You said you’re ill. What’s wrong with you?’

‘Cancer. I don’t know how long I have, but it’s enough to see this through, Hirad.’

‘And you? What’s your role in this? You plan to become an assassin? I don’t believe you.’

Talan looked infinitely tired. The others had stopped talking and waited for his answer instead. ‘The codex binds you, but not me.’

‘But we do object,’ Ilkar said. ‘You told us if we do you’ll leave it alone. I don’t need to meet the man to know that this isn’t the solution. We’ll meet him. Talk to him. And if he doesn’t back down, we’ll ask you to arrange another meeting. Do you believe that he would refuse either that or that he would stand without drawing his weapons? Refuse to fight?’

‘You haven’t changed, and though it makes everything difficult, it’s a good thing. I wish the same were true for me.’ Talan shook his head. ‘You need to meet with him. Before that, you can’t understand why I hesitate or why I even consider such an act. Don’t bring Thaler, only The Raven. Perhaps use Delia as leverage.’

‘When and where?’ The Unknown asked roughly.

Talan smiled at him. ‘Tonight at sunset. On the barrow outside the city. You know it? Don’t worry, it’s too old for necrophages.’ He fell silent. ‘He and I will come alone. There won’t be a battle tonight. Be prepared that this is going to be a painful encounter, Unknown. You will hear things that you’re not going to like. The kind that warrants a stiff drink afterwards.’

‘You going to join us for that bit?’ The Unknown asked.

Talan gave a short laugh. ‘I wouldn’t miss it.’


	19. The Hand That Serves You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Chapter heading is a line from the Within Temptation song Hand of Sorrow. I can’t get the bloody thing out of my head and it fits – in a figurative way as well as a cruelly literal one.))

It was a fool’s errand, Thaler couldn’t help thinking, to follow Delia to an abandoned oubliette. He was familiar with the place, or at least he knew it existed. He knew Pont Vanis, almost every nook and cranny. It wasn’t something he liked to contemplate, the time before he was in Foltest’s service … chasing for some hint where Trina was and then for whoever had murdered her. And yet, here he was. Back where she had died, where someone had decided that she shouldn’t have married a man who was rumoured to be part elf, whom she had loved so dearly. He had found the oubliette then, had searched for hours to find some way inside, and had finally been forced to give up.

Now, however, he found himself at an entrance, or whatever passed for one. The wall had been corroded by wind and weather – and probably some help by thieves or similar people that found the deserted place convenient enough to assist time in its effort to ruin the structure. The damage hadn’t been there the last time he was trying to find a way inside that wasn’t overlooked.

‘If I were you, I wouldn’t go in there unarmed.’ The quiet voice came from the shadows inside the building.

Thaler was half surprised to find that the vampire had chosen the same place to look for Shani. The trace of surprise came from the lingering suspicion that it was Regis who was responsible for her disappearance. And even though it made no sense for him to be here if he’d killed her, to look for her, a nagging voice said that was what Thaler would do: pretend to search for her and make sure that someone noticed him doing it. ‘I am hardly unarmed, vampire,’ he said at last. ‘I know how to handle myself.’

‘Fleeing from a necrophage that is as wide as the corridor it’s running around in is one thing. Fleeing from them in a wide open space … Thaler, if you don’t care about your own life that’s well and good, but you have someone else with you.’

‘There goes the starry-eyed idealist, protector of the innocent. I don’t buy it, and I certainly don’t need you here. There’s only one monster here, and it’s not a necrophage.’

‘We can fight. Or we can work together.’ Regis stepped out into the open, followed by a man Thaler didn’t know. He was old and didn’t look like he could fight anything bigger than a rat.

And yet, at the sight of him, Delia gasped behind Thaler. ‘Kill him!’ she said sharply. Regis glanced from her to the old man with raised eyebrows but didn’t react otherwise. ‘He’s a traitor, Thaler, the vampire’s a traitor! He’s with the Preservers.’

‘Delia.’ The old man’s voice was calm and weary. ‘Do you truly worry about the captive? Then do not try to make these two men my murderers. I’m on their side. But are you, I wonder?’

Thaler looked from him to the thief and tried to put the information he had together. Each accusing the other of betrayal … he didn’t know anywhere near enough about either of them to figure this out. ‘You know each other from the Preservers, I take it? Who’re you then, and what do you want now?’

‘I am Talan. I’m a high ranking officer of the Preservers, that is true, but your friend here is not a traitor.’

‘He’s not my friend.’

A low chuckle came from Talan. ‘I tried to gloss over the spark of animosity. Excuse my feeble attempt.’ The humour fled from his face and he stepped into Delia’s personal space, a knife suddenly in his hand. ‘I may be old, but I am not yet dead. Tell me, young girl. What’s your angle?’

‘Talan.’ Regis placed a hand on his shoulder. ‘Would you trust yourself if you were she? I don’t think so.’ He shook his head. ‘Delia, Talan here gave me very clear details about the exact position of the holding cells. Do you have this information as well? If so, share it. It should match.’

‘I … only know the entrance.’ A slight blush coloured Delia’s cheeks. ‘I don’t even know if Shani even is here.’

‘None of us do,’ Talan told her.

Thaler felt like every word was one more stone on Shani’s grave. ‘Enough. Delia … I believe you should go back to the inn. Talan … why the fuck would we trust you?’

Talan eyed Delia. After a moment of hesitation, he shrugged. ‘I was once a member of The Raven. And it turns out, I cannot ignore that they need me now. I have nothing to lose, but I can help.’ He gestured at Regis. ‘He knows the way. He can also fend of anyone malevolent, although I think this oubliette is all but forgotten.’

Regis smiled. ‘The oubliette is forgotten. I have to remember that one.’ He looked at Talan. ‘You bring her to the inn. We can handle this.’

‘I’ll handle it alone,’ Thaler said. The mere thought of having only the vampire for company made him sick.

Regis closed his eyes and massaged his forehead with two long fingers. ‘I’m not going anywhere, and let’s face it, you can’t make me. So, well. You can choose to find your own way, or you go with me. At this point, I don’t care anymore either way.’

Ϡ

The darkness, as near-complete as it was, had to be almost impenetrable for a human. The result would be an amplified perception of sounds, seeing things where there was nothing, and a sense of deep-rooted insecurity with every step taken. Regis could hear the fast heartbeat of his human companion, could smell the undercurrent of fear, hear the uncertainty in his walk. He could well imagine what the man must think: If he is a murderer, how far will he lead me, before he takes my life and leaves me to rot? If he is not, does he still hate me enough to lead me to my death? He decided to give voice to his thoughts, if only to distract himself. ‘It’s brave of you to follow someone you consider a cold-blooded killer into the middle of nowhere.’

‘I had no choice.’

Regis smiled, even though the human couldn’t see it. ‘Yes. You did have one. You could have left. I don’t like you, but I have to admit you have honour. I can appreciate that.’ He shrugged. ‘And maybe you’ll believe me, too, if we’re successful.’

‘How do you know Talan?’

‘I didn’t. He found me. He met with the Raven and ran into me on the road. He led me here. What took you so long?’

‘Delia. She didn’t find the entrance at once. She’d only heard tales of where it was.’

‘It is well hidden. She’s got good eyes.’ He heard Thaler stumble. ‘Careful. The path is a little uneven. Walk close to the right wall, it’s better there.’

Thaler answered with a grunt, but did as Regis had recommended. ‘Shouldn’t we try not to make a sound?’

‘There is probably no-one here. They drop their prisoners in the cells, lock them, and almost literally throw away the key. This isn’t a place to sleep it off. This is a place to die. I have a feeling that Talan left out some details, but I have no doubt we’ll find out.’

‘Then we should be able to follow the scent of those that were left for dead before.’

Regis sighed. ‘I am afraid you are right. Your senses cannot pick it up, yet, can they? Well, it won’t last. I half hope Shani is not here. Being ditched in a place surrounded by corpses isn’t fun.’

‘There might be necrophages, too, if people are just abandoned here.’

‘There are wards against monsters.’ Regis huffed when he heard Thaler snort. ‘I am not a necrophage, you said it yourself.’

They continued in silence, climbing over debris, walking through stinking sludge, with only the reverberation of every small sound, amplified and cast back from all directions, for company. It was an improvement. Regis had gathered himself, but he wondered how far Thaler was able to drive him. For one horrible moment, back in the inn, he had wanted to kill him, had craved to spill his blood and feast on it. He knew he wouldn’t have, even if the three Raven men hadn’t interrupted him. And yet … there was something dark inside him, something he’d had under more control before he’d given in to his lust in Vilgefortz’s castle. He was not cured of his addiction, and he would never be human, no matter how much he wanted to help them extend their feeble lives, how much he tried to live among them for some semblance of normality. Sometimes he wished he didn’t have a conscience and could let himself fall into the abyss of blood and death. ‘I love her,’ he said, his voice quiet. ‘I know you try to protect her, Thaler, and I understand you, but you don’t need to save her from me because I love her.’

Thaler was quiet for almost a minute. ‘What is a human to you?’

‘Fleeting, Thaler. I try not to contemplate it.’

‘I try not to contemplate the stench.’

‘Well. If you need to stop to throw up, let me know.’

‘Don’t worry, vampire.’ Thaler’s breath became shallow, as if he was trying to breathe as little as humanly possible.

Regis almost pitied him, but at the end of the day, the stench of decay was a good sign. They were getting closer. ‘Anyone there?’ Regis shouted.

‘Are you out of your mind?’ Thaler hissed into the echo of his call.

‘How often do I have to tell you that no-one’s here?’

‘Because Talan said so?’

Regis spun and faced the human, wondering if he could even see his expression in this light. ‘Partly. Also because I am fairly certain that you and I are the only people walking around here because I’d be able to hear them. Shani will recognise my voice and answer if she can. I don’t care who comes running. Anyone who does is welcome to try to stop me.’

‘And here I thought you were a pacifist.’

‘If I had a choice, I’d be sitting by the fireplace in Reyne with Shani in my arms and a piece of bread with yew jelly. But I’m here, trudging through this mess, because maybe, just maybe, she’s here somewhere. I have no choice about being here or about having to deal with guards.’

Thaler faced him, eyes fixed on his. ‘You have as much of a choice as I do.’

‘Point for you then.’

‘Let’s go, Regis.’

They emerged from the ruinous structure into a part of the building that seemed at least less in danger of collapsing. There were rows of cells ahead of them on either side. It was still dim, but the darkness was not quite as dense. The air was miasmatic with mould and death. Thaler’s breath hitched and he halted for a moment, a fist pressed to his mouth.

Regis looked at the sheet-white face of a man who was too old for such shenanigans. ‘I know. I can go alone from here, Thaler.’

‘I don’t doubt it.’ His voice was strangled. ‘Shani! Shani, we’re trying to help you. Where are you?’

And then Regis heard an answer. It must have shown on his face because Thaler grasped his left arm and stared at him. ‘You hear her?’

Regis nodded, trying to distinguish the direction the voice had come from. ‘There,’ he said, pointing to the left, and they both ran. The human developed a speed he would have thought beyond him, but eventually, he took over him. In some of the cells he noticed bodies, but their faces were half eaten by rats and he ignored them. At last, he saw a bundle stir and skidded to a halt. Hands clasping the bars, he pressed his face against them as if he wanted to shove his head into the cell. ‘Shani?’

The reddened eyes in the pretty young face told a story of pain and fear. He’d never seen her frightened before, not even when he had revealed his nature to her. She had been scared, but she’d hidden it behind anger. Now, the fight had gone out of her. ‘I’ve lost my mind.’ She turned away. ‘Good. Maybe that’s good.’

Regis had enough. He heard Thaler talking to her, but his words didn’t reach him. Gathering his strength, he pulled at the bars on either side of the lock until the door sprang open. Shani’s face turned to face him again abruptly. He walked inside and fell to his knees in front of her, oblivious to the Temerian behind him, oblivious to the cloying stench and the smell of blood. ‘Are you hurt?’

Her throat bobbed as she swallowed. She offered a single nod.

Gently, Regis cupped her face. ‘Are you afraid of me?’

A shake of her head. ‘Never.’ It wasn’t more than a whisper, but it was convinced. ‘Regis, leave me, I’m not … You can’t take care of me like that.’

‘I’m going to carry you out. We can talk when we’re safe.’

‘No!’ Her voice was suddenly sharp, almost an octave higher than normally. ‘What do you think why they can just dump people here? How they make sure that no-one escapes?’

Dread filled Regis, and he shook his head. ‘I supposed they just took all their things to make sure they have nothing on them that they can use as a lock pick or a file of some description.’

Shani shook her head again. The smell of blood – her blood, he could tell that much – was nearly overwhelming, and there was nothing even remotely appealing to it. Maybe he wasn’t a lost cause after all, but right now … right now that wasn’t his greatest concern.

‘Shani … what did they do to you?’ He hardly recognised his own voice.

Or hers, when she answered. ‘They took my hands, Regis.’

Ϡ

Talan arrived with Delia well before they had to leave. The tension in The Unknown was visible. ‘There you are,’ he said. He looked at Talan. ‘Thank you.’

From the moment she entered, Delia had her gaze fixed on the big man, eyes wide and blue and innocent. Will leaned against the wall behind him with his arms folded and a scowl on his face that spoke volumes.

‘Delia … you need to do something for The Raven.’

‘I’ll talk to her.’ The Unknown approached her, his face serious. ‘You need not do this. Actually, I’d rather you said no.’

‘To what?’ She smiled, but somehow it didn’t look happy. Not even relieved. ‘What do you need, Unknown?’

‘Your help.’ He tore his gaze away to Talan, who looked back at him squarely. ‘No better idea yet?’

The old man sighed. ‘Sorry. None. Maybe Thaler and Regis find Shani, that would make it easier, but we won’t know that in time. You need to face the leader assuming that she is still their captive.’

‘She will not be a collateral damage caused by an unnecessary provocation,’ The Unknown said sharply. Will had a feeling that statement was directed at him, but on one of the chairs, Hirad sat, looking pointedly innocent as well. At least he wasn’t the only one being cautioned. ‘Delia … we will meet with the commander … or leader, or so of the Preservers tonight.’

‘I will come,’ she said quickly. ‘You need … you need me for a deal.’

‘Are they going to kill you, Delia? If that’s the case, we’re not taking you.’

She shrugged. She’d gone a shade paler at the question. ‘If you make it clear that I was a captive, and a useless one at that, maybe not.’

‘He knows that I arranged the meeting,’ Talan said. ‘The safest statement for Delia will be that you wanted to question her further but that since she wasn’t forthcoming you didn’t just get rid of her and instead want to trade her for Shani instead.’ He smiled faintly. ‘She’ll likely be sent to me. Our fearless leader wants to seem like the benevolent one. He leaves meting out punishment to his underlings, and that includes me. Possible treason isn’t something he’d have dealt with by someone of a low rank, so the chances aren’t that bad.’

‘As a point of interest,’ Jandyr said, ‘what sort of punishment do the Preserver consider appropriate?’

Talan shrugged. ‘Everything from a couple of hours in the Carcer, which is a small prison for mild punishment, over whippings, to expulsion. That last usually means that someone from a rank close to yours will kill you and take your belongings and your place in the hierarchy by taking your scale. A token, you see, all of us have. You take my token, you may take my place, if you’re allowed. Death sentences are rare, but expulsion isn’t and it amounts to the same thing. Sometimes, I sent the people I should punish on to Lan Exeter as spies. It’s one way to recruit, you see, and the chances anyone would notice that a low-ranking thief shows up there although they’re supposed to be dead were very slim. The few cases where severe punishment was dealt to someone of high rank … well, I couldn’t do much for them.’

‘You won’t harm her,’ The Unknown said.

‘Of course not.’

‘Delia. It’s your call.’

She seemed to steel herself. ‘I’ll do it,’ she said at last. ‘I’ll come with you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I have to admit that I had this planned. The events of this chapter have been in my notes for a long time now, I think even before I knew that Regis would even be in the story, as is what will happen in the next one (unless that decides to gallop off elsewhere).))


	20. Stone Where Once Were Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Chapter heading’s from the song Six o’Clock by Deine Lakaien.))

Hirad had never been a patient man. He’d been pacing for the past half hour, the twilight turning into a heavy dusk little by little, and with the increasing darkness, his nerves went from troubled to frayed.

Ilkar stopped him with a hand to his wrist. ‘They’re coming,’ the elf said softly. ‘There, on the road.’

Hirad stared in the direction indicated to them. So did the rest. ‘How many? Can you tell?’

‘Six.’ The elf smiled. ‘Six of them for six of us.’

‘Will someone explain to me why we don’t put an end to this here and now?’ Hirad spread his arms. ‘He’s not coming alone but with guards. Why can’t we get rid of him and be done with it?’

The Unknown positioned himself beside Hirad. ‘We’ll see.’ He hadn’t drawn his sword, but his stance screamed belligerence. ‘If we fight them here, the second in command might rise to leadership. That would be Talan and he’d put an end to this mess. Or maybe all the rest of them would select a leader, whoever that is. Then we’d have achieved nothing.’ He lowered his voice to almost a growl. ‘And I can’t help feeling that there’s something else. Something about that leader. Talan hinted heavily that we might not be so keen to get rid of him once we meet with him.’

‘Why’d he think that?’ Hirad shook his head. ‘Is it possible that he actually believes in them, at least to a point? That he thinks if we listen, we’ll … I don’t know, see things the way they do?’

The group had come close enough by now for them all to see the uniforms reflecting the moonlight. They did look a lot like the city guard from a distance, complete with metal helmets that obscured half their faces. ‘I doubt it,’ Ilkar said softly. ‘I think, if anything, he believes we should save that leader.’

‘He’s … he’s at the head of a group of murderers!’

‘Let’s just wait what this is about, Hirad.’ Ilkar heard the slight pleading note in his own voice. ‘Something’s very wrong about this, and as long as we don’t know what that missing detail is, we can’t decide. We should be prepared to fight them if we think this is best. We should also be prepared to … to sit down with them and listen. It might be threats, it might be religious phanaticism, but at least we’ll know what we’re dealing with.’ He turned to face Hirad. ‘We’re in the dark here. Normally, it’s easier to know the motivation of an enemy. This time, we have no idea. All we know is that people vanish and die and that this has been going on for a long time. It’s not enough.’

The barbarian offered a nod and stared on ahead. The group was close enough to shout, but they didn’t. Through their entire discussion, Delia had remained silent. She looked frightened, Hirad noticed. He wondered of whom. According to Talan, she was in no immediate danger, but perhaps she didn’t believe him. There was no love lost between the two of them, that had become clear with every glance one threw at the other.

When the Preservers reached the top of their barrow, The Raven stood like a monument, silent and immobile, in their fighting positions. The man at the front of the small group removed his helmet.

The only reason why there was no collective gasp going through The Raven was their discipline. Out of the corner of his eyes, Hirad saw The Unknown go rigid. He couldn’t blame him. None of them spoke.

The leader of the Preservers looked at them all in turn. ‘I haven’t met all of you, but I know your names. How could I not.’ He smiled. It seemed genuinely happy, as if he were nothing but a middle-aged man meeting old friends he’d thought lost to him. His face fell slightly when none of them answered. Hirad didn’t think he would have been able to produce a coherent sentence even if he knew anything he wanted to say. ‘You … you recognise me, don’t you?’

Ilkar was the first who found his voice. ‘You must be Jonas.’ He swallowed. ‘You look so much like The Unknown, you can’t be anyone else.’

The smile returned to Jonas’s face. ‘I couldn’t believe it when they said The Raven’s here. I sent Talan out to take a look, and he confirmed it. Of course I had to meet you. Father, I missed you.’

The Unknown swallowed heavily. ‘Jonas … What are you doing here?’

‘You need to know the truth. And you’d best hear it from me. You … have the time, don’t you?’

‘We’ve got no other plans for the moment.’ The Unknown gestured to the guards. ‘Are you afraid of us, Jonas, that you need watchdogs?’

Jonas relaxed visibly. ‘No.’ He barked an order to the guards, who turned as one and walked away. ‘They’ll wait out of earshot but close by to escort me back to the city. Walking around alone at night isn’t generally a good idea in this world. Have you run into monsters yet?’

‘Several. Only one that wasn’t human,’ Will answered.

Jonas eyed him. ‘You must be Will Begman. How can you be alive? All of you?’

‘Long story, Jonas,’ The Unknown said. ‘But tonight is for your story, not for ours. I suppose we should build a fire and have that talk.’

Ϡ

For a while, all they talked about, sitting by a roaring camp fire, was the world itself, its monsters, and Kovir. After a while, the Unknown leaned forwards, his expression as calm as it ever was. ‘Tell me something, Jonas. Is Diera still alive?’

Jonas looked away. ‘No. And she didn’t die of old age, either.’ His eyes were intent, and Hirad had a feeling that this was the moment he had waited for. ‘She was murdered by Scoia’tael. You know what they are?’

‘Yes. We heard. Go on.’

‘All she wanted to do was visit a friend. On the road just outside the city, she was pierced by one of their bloody arrows.’ The anger on Jonas’s face seemed carefully restrained. Hirad didn’t like it. It was the expression of someone holding on to his rage rather than venting it, turning it into a companion until it was all that was left because it had poisoned the soul. ‘And before that, in the same year, that son of a bitch Carduin hunted down and killed Sha-Khan.’

 The barbarian felt the blood drain from his face. ‘Why?’ he asked sharply. His gaze locked with Jonas’s.

‘Because mages use parts of slain dragons for their vile potions. They sell the rest.’ The control slipped and hatred bled into his expression. ‘It doesn’t matter who dies, as long as they get what they want. Someone had to do something, to show them that they are not all powerful and that they cannot trample over everyone else.’

‘And us?’ Ilkar asked. ‘Should I fall on my sword right here, or do you wish to stake me yourself?’

‘You’re Balaian mages. You don’t have any magic.’

‘But I do,’ Erienne said. Her voice was level, her hands folded neatly in her lap. ‘I can cast. What about me, then? Do you want me dead?’

‘I believe that magic brings chaos. And those who bring chaos should stay away from anyone they can do harm to.’

‘So I get to live out my life in solitude. That is so kind of you.’

‘Enough.’ The Unknown stared at Jonas. ‘You cannot honestly think that I am going to tell Erienne to leave? This … the Preservers, they’re exactly the kind of people that tried to murder Lyanna!’

‘Who brought death and destruction to Balaia.’

Erienne’s lips tightened, but the Unknown answered more quickly. ‘And if she had been left alone, she could be alive and well, sitting here with us. It’s because of people being frightened of anything they don’t understand we’re even having this conversation.’

‘They killed Sha-Khan! They killed mother!’ Jonas fought for control and won the internal struggle. ‘They’re the murderers. All I seek is justice.’

The Unknown watched him. ‘You ask us to join your cause, then? To fight for the Preservers?’

‘To protect the people from the evils of this world.’

The guarded look on The Unknown Warrior’s face was awfully familiar to Hirad. Jonas might be his son, but he hadn’t spent anywhere near as much time around him as the barbarian had. ‘We will consider it. How can we let you know?’

‘Through Talan.’ Jonas stood and brushed himself off. ‘I will find my own way. I have to admit, I am disappointed. I trusted that you would see sense.’

‘Then trust some more. We will meet again, and we will answer.’

‘There is one more matter,’ Jonas said casually. ‘Your pretty little captive here. She’s a traitor to us. I understand you’ll try to protect her, but I’m afraid that isn’t in your best interest.’

‘Are you threatening me?’

‘No. Warning you. Against her. She betrayed us, so you have no reason to believe that she will not betray you. So as a sign of good faith, I request that you leave her with us.’ Jonas smiled. It was a languid and calculating smile that didn’t have even a trace of warmth. ‘That was, I suppose, your plan anyway, or she wouldn’t be here.’

The Unknown shrugged. ‘We didn’t know what would happen tonight. Delia has been very … unforthcoming, to say the least. She’s all yours.’

Jonas looked at her for less than half a second. ‘Report to Talan. He will deal with you accordingly.’

Ϡ

‘I thought you’d understand.’ Shani’s voice was almost inaudible.

‘I do.’ Regis halted his pacing. He’d taken off the clumsy bandages the Preservers had given Shani and taken care of the wounds. ‘I really do.’

‘Then why don’t you help me? You told me about how you met Geralt, all of it, in great detail. Why aren’t you prepared to do for me what you did for Milva?’

Regis opened his mouth and closed it. He wished he’d never said a word about her. ‘Milva,’ he said deliberately, ‘asked a service I wasn’t very convinced she truly wanted. And I turned out to be right. I would have provided it anyway because she wasn’t asking me to murder her. Shani, think about what a horrible request you are making of me here.’

Tears broke from her eyes, the despair so clear on her face it cut into Regis’s very soul. ‘I will never be anything but a burden now. I can’t even take my own life. I’m at your mercy.’

Regis sat on the bed beside Shani and pulled her close, holding her head to  his chest and pressing his face against the top of her head. ‘Shani, you’re so young. You don’t want to die. You’re tormented now, of course you are, but I refuse to believe that you truly see no way to go on.’

‘But you did give Milva the choice. You respected her enough to let her make up her own mind.’

‘Milva again.’ Regis took a deep breath. ‘Yes, I did it, because I was positive that refusing would harden her resolve. And … that was a completely different dilemma. You ask me to do something irreversible. If Milva had survived, if she’d ended her pregnancy, she could have chosen to have children at any later point she wanted to. What you ask me is, as you may know, a little more permanent. You cannot … you cannot come back from the grave and decide you want to live after all.’

‘I’m not you. I can’t regenerate without any help like you can.’

‘I … wasn’t without help. If I had been, I wouldn’t be sitting here.’ He fought the urge to get up and resume his pacing. ‘But since you mention it, I would like to find out if there is a way to help you. If Vilgefortz could regrow his eyes, maybe something can be done for you.’

‘It’s never been done.’ She looked up, and maybe there was some spark of the fire Regis hoped fervently hadn’t been quenched completely. ‘If that were possible, do you think soldiers wouldn’t make use of such a service?’

‘A foot soldier who loses a limb generally doesn’t know mages, nor does he socialise with them.’

‘You hate mages.’

‘No.’ Regis managed to keep his voice careful and patient. He was surprised that Shani let him hold her rather than calling him all sorts of names. ‘I don’t hate mages in general, and you know that. I am somewhat apprehensive of mages I don’t know. But there are some that might be willing to help, eager even to try something so outrageously difficult. For a price, obviously, but nothing is free.’

‘I can’t afford that.’

‘I can.’

‘Regis …’

He pulled away and looked at her. ‘Let me try, Shani. And don’t ask me to kill you in the middle of your grief. I won’t.’ He did stand then and started pacing. ‘You’re a medic yourself, Shani. Think of the position you’re putting me in! What would you do in my place? What did you do at Brenna? Would you euthanize our hypothetical soldier if he requested it the moment he realised he is disabled?’

‘No.’ She swallowed and raised her arms that ended in bandaged stumps. ‘No, I would have told him to take his time, that he would learn to compensate. A sack full of lies.’

‘Is it?’ Regis halted. ‘If the same soldier were mortally wounded and knew it, you wouldn’t lie. Neither would I. And you are hardly a cipher I can spin a tale to. I believe that you can live a rich life. Not normal, that would obviously be untrue. But … I have come to believe that normal isn’t necessarily better.’

‘I’m useless. Are you saying this is an improvement for me?’ There was a trace of hysteria in Shani’s voice. Small wonder.

Regis sat beside her again, clasping her shoulders. ‘Is that what you believe? That I am mocking you?’ He didn’t wait for an answer. He understood her too well to be hurt or to blame her for trying it. ‘You’re injured. Your head’s intact, and it has always been your greatest strength. Right now, it’s painting a sinister future of dependency and a completely unnecessary fear of abandonment, and that is perfectly normal but not healthy.’ He leaned down and pressed his lips to her temple. ‘Give yourself time. And me. Please.’

‘How much?’

‘A year. Not to complete whatever can be done, but to find a feasible way to help you and to let you learn to adjust to such a foreign situation.’

‘And after that year, if I still want to die, Regis? Do you really want to deprive me of my right to decide my own fate?’

He swallowed. ‘I … After a year, if you ask me for a way out of your life again, I will hold the door open for you. It will shatter me, but I will do it anyway. Painless and fast and I will be there with you until it’s over.’

‘Do you really believe you can find help, Regis?’

He wished he were a better liar. But somehow, he never had been, not when it mattered. ‘I will try. But I … am not overly optimistic.’

The ghost of a smile formed on her face. ‘You just want me to have some hope that will keep me going, no matter how obscure. And when time dulls the pain, you think I’ll be able to cope.’ She shook her head. ‘Don’t go chasing ghosts. At the moment, I need someone I trust with me, and you’re one of the few. I can’t do anything by myself. Never will.’

‘You’d be amazed how much a human being can do when they need to,’ Regis said briskly. It sounded like a challenge. ‘All you need to do is want to live. If you manage that, the rest will come. You know that better than anyone. I’m sure you’ve seen people cope with tremendous injuries and come out stronger.’

‘Sometimes.’ She looked away. ‘More often, they don’t have that strength. But usually, they also don’t have someone so stubbornly prepared to help them get back on their feet. Still … I’d like to be alone for a while.’

Regis nodded. ‘Of course. Shout if you want to see me.’ He walked to the door. ‘Even if you don’t, I’ll come back in an hour. For my own sake as much as yours.’

 

 


	21. Дзеркало Його Мрії

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Chapter heading … aaah, why am I doing this? Transliteration from Ukrainian is /dzerkalo yoho mriyi/, I don’t have the IPA on this computer and I don’t know if I can use it on either platform I post it to anyway, so this’ll have to do. It means ‘mirror of his dreams’ and is a fragment of a line from the song Осіння мелодія by Delia. Yes, you got that right, and yes, that’s a coincidence. Delia – the one of this story – was in my notes with that name before I knew the band and I did hesitate to use it when I came to it because I’d wised up. The songtitle reads /osinnya melodiya/ and means Autumn Melody. I considered just using the translation but since I’ve always, consequently, used the original quote wherever there was one, you’ll have to live with a bit of Cyrillic script.))

The brutal cold of winter when The Raven had first arrived in this strange world had relented slightly. That was most noticeable at night. Sirendor hadn’t had any difficulty learning where the rest were. The Raven had never hidden and they wouldn’t start now. He wondered if they hadn’t taken a job they simply weren’t cut out for. Not that they’d had much of a choice, but still … they were fighters, not spies. They didn’t deceive and they weren’t too good at predicting when others would do it.

And yet, the short time with Varilia had taught Sirendor to notice things he would never have paid attention to. For example, two figures on the side of the inn he had been pointed to. He kept to the shadows and inched closer, the way he would when attempting to get close enough to a monster to throw a bomb.

They were both strangers and Sirendor was about to turn away and leave them alone when he saw a glint of metal, a measured movement from the slighter figure, and the other one slipping to the ground with a quiet gasp. Before Sirendor could reach them, the attacker had vanished into the night.

He knelt next to the fallen man. He was old and now very dead. For a moment, Sirendor felt a jab of the ghost of a memory, like a déjà-vu, but he didn’t think he knew the man with the heavily scarred face. Sirendor sighed. For a moment he hesitated, then he searched him quickly and found a scale like the one he had. Unlike his, however, it wasn’t marked with a letter but with an eye. He pocketed it. Perhaps someone knew who this belonged to. It seemed rather unique.

The inn was still filled with a small number of rather drunk customers. Absently, Sirendor bought a room and told the innkeep about the body he had found outside. He didn’t mention that he’d watched the murder. For all he knew, whoever had done it had come inside from another entrance and was listening.

Before Sirendor could retreat and get some sleep at least, he heard voices he did recognise. The language was no longer a problem for him, he spoke it well enough and understood almost everything. He didn’t want to eavesdrop on Shani and Thaler, he told himself, he just wanted to know if he’d missed anything.

He didn’t get to hear much. The door banged open and out came Thaler. The Temerian nearly walked into him and stopped with a start. ‘You’re back. That’s either very good or very bad. If it’s very bad, spare me. I don’t think I can take more bad today?’

Alarmed, Sirendor stared at him. ‘Why? What happened?’

‘Come down. I need a drink.’

He was torn. He needed to rest after travelling all day and half the night. But his curiosity won out and he returned downstairs with the spy.

When the older man was finished with his tale, Sirendor wished he had gone to sleep instead. ‘So much for me getting any rest tonight,’ he muttered. ‘Look, someone got killed just when I arrived. I didn’t … but God, now I think it must have been Talan. That’s just horrible.’ He ran a hand over his face before passing the scale on to Thaler. ‘Recognise that?’

Thaler shook his head. ‘No. Go and see if the dead guy is your friend, if they haven’t cleared the body away yet. I’m going back to Shani. She may want to be alone, and I get why, but we saw where that got her the first time.’

‘Did she have her window open?’

‘She refused to say anything. I don’t know. I thought the vampire had done something, but I doubt that now.’

‘No. Regis is all right, Thaler.’

‘I don’t like him.’

‘You don’t need to.’ Sirendor shrugged. ‘Maybe she won’t mind me keeping watch. I doubt I can sleep now anyway.’

‘If she kicks me and the vampire out …’

‘Then maybe she’ll feel better with someone she doesn’t think she has to talk to. She’ll have an easier time ignoring me than you two.’ He gestured at the door. ‘I’m heading outside. You go tell her she’ll have that guardian whether she wants it or not and that she can pick between the three of us.’

Ϡ

In hindsight, Sirendor never knew why he had decided to hide himself in his voluntary guard duty. Shani had agreed, without hesitation, Thaler had said. The fact that Shani wanted to be left alone wasn’t too unwelcome to Sirendor. The innkeeper had summoned the authorities immediately, and they had taken Talan’s body – he was positive now that it had been him – away. Sirendor didn’t feel much like talking himself after what had happened. The position he’d picked was half behind a large plant at the side of the window. In the dark, he was all but invisible.

He heard the soft sound of the lock on the window opening and held his breath. If whoever was breaking in wasn’t human, they’d hear him otherwise. He still had Varilia’s silver dagger, had never had the time to return it to her, and he had a feeling she wanted him to keep it, at least for the time being. A small figure crept towards the bed, and for a horrible moment Sirendor thought it was Will. ‘Hold right there,’ Sirendor said before they could reach Shani. He was effectively blocking the window. The figure – a woman, he could tell now he saw the face – cast about and darted towards the door, yanking it open – and was bodily thrown back into the room, landing right at Sirendor’s feet.

And in came Regis. If Sirendor had never met him, he would have been frightened. Even now, he almost quailed. The vampire’s face was a mask of fury, his fangs bared, reflecting what little light was there. He grabbed a fist full of the woman’s cloak and lifted her, effortlessly it seemed, into the air. ‘You,’ he said, and for a moment he looked more incredulous than livid. ‘You,’ he said again. ‘You’re going to pay dearly, Delia.’

‘Regis.’ Shani’s voice was soft, almost inaudible, but with his superior senses he had to hear her.

He didn’t show it if he did. ‘I’ll tear you limb from limb. I’ll make you bleed for this.’

‘Emiel Regis!’ This time, her voice was loud and clear, and he froze. The wild expression gave way to one of shock, but he still held on to his prey. ‘Don’t do this. Please.’

At last, Regis put her down. ‘Very well.’ He took a deep breath. ‘I want you to know that the only reason why you’re still breathing is the woman you attacked. I don’t know what the rest will do to you. I know what I want, but I can’t.’

Sirendor grabbed her arm and placed his dagger against her side. ‘Do me a favour, Regis, and wake The Raven. I think we need to talk.’

‘Someone needs to stay here in case someone else comes.’

‘No, I’m coming with you,’ Shani said firmly. ‘I want to know what happens with this little shit.’

Ϡ

In the end, it had been Regis who had all but shoved Delia down into the main room. He was torn between burning anger and shame, his desire to destroy the woman not quite gone. Shani didn’t seem afraid, sitting down next to him, close enough for him to feel her warmth. She had the stumps of her arms hidden under the table, her eyes wide and fixed on Regis. ‘You’ll be fine,’ she said quietly.

Despite himself, Regis laughed. ‘I can’t believe you’re comforting me.’

Delia was apparently trying to remain unseen, shrinking on the chair like a wilting flower. The first of the Raven to come thundering down the stairs was The Unknown. Regis stalled him before he could ask. ‘Let’s wait till we’re all here. I’d rather not go through this twice.’ He placed his elbows on the table and pressed his knuckles into his forehead with his eyes closed, willing himself to calm down, to quench the lust for blood that came with the rage. He came out of his reverie at a small touch at his knee, letting his hands fall on the table and taking inventory of the success of his attempt. He felt better. Definitely. He’d rather not look at Delia for another couple of seconds, but at least he was positive that he had a grip on himself.

‘Are you all right?’ Shani asked quietly.

‘I’m … weary. And probably dangerous. Maybe Thaler’s right and you should stay away from me.’

‘Not so sure of that myself, anymore,’ the Temerian’s growling voice said from the other end of the table. Slowly, the figures registered in Regis’s mind, one by one. ‘How did you know to go to her room?’

‘Heard the window.’

The Unknown, looking tired and agitated at once, looked at Delia on Regis’s left. The woman still hadn’t moved. ‘Why?’ he asked. She didn’t answer. ‘Who is paying you, how much, and how did you communicate.’

Regis felt the woman’s silence like a heavy shroud. ‘Wrong questions.’ He lowered his voice. ‘Wrong questioner.’ He did face her then and grabbed her shoulders. She tried to shake him off, but he was too strong for her by far. ‘Did you abduct Shani?’

‘No,’ her voice was steady. It wasn’t something she was trying to withhold and it was the truth.

‘Did you summon someone to do it?’

‘No.’

‘Did you know they were coming?’

‘Yes.’

‘Did you know when?’

‘No!’ She yanked backwards and Regis let her go. ‘I told you they’d heard us, I told you they’d come!’

Regis knew that much. ‘We thought you’re paranoid.’ He licked his lips. ‘Perhaps that was premature. Any idea who it was?’

‘Agents. Low rank. You can assume they followed you and waited until you felt safe.’

‘Why Shani?’

‘She’s the least likely to kill someone sneaking in. They’d have blackmailed you into leaving the country.’

‘Not likely,’ said The Unknown.

‘They don’t think like normal people,’ Sirendor muttered. ‘I’ve been able to watch them. They cannot imagine why anyone would oppose them, and they believe that surely, at any sign of pressure, their enemies must give in. They also don’t anticipate treason because they just can’t imagine that anyone would try. In that, they’re a little more predictable than our blackwings were. They feel entirely justified, and at the same time, they believe, I don’t know …’

‘They think that common sense tells all the rest of us to follow their lead,’ Regis finished for him. ‘It’s why Jonas was so disappointed that The Raven weren’t on board immediately.’ He turned to Delia. ‘It’s why you murdered Talan and decided to finish the job done on Shani, in case she could recognise who took her.’ He glared at her, captured her gaze and held it. ‘You thought that would win their favour back. Answer me!’

‘Yes.’

‘Why Talan?’ The Unknown’s voice asked, pain audible in it.

‘He was a traitor!’ Suddenly Delia’s voice was shrill. ‘Jonas trusted him. I’ll … I’ll go back and tell him you’re going to throw his kindness right back into his face! You can’t stop me, I’ll find a way to warn him!’

‘You’re going nowhere.’ Regis still clutched her in a vice-like grip. He felt the strength it cost him to keep his hold on her mind. He was going to need rest. A lot. ‘You will follow me when I tell you to.’

‘Regis …’

He wanted to look at Shani, but he couldn’t. ‘Is there anything else you know that we do not? Any part of the plan?’

‘Join forces with The Raven … Strike a fatal attack at the rulers of Pont Vanis, then Lan Exeter … kill anyone in our way that doesn’t understand … chase non-humans out of our cities … Them and mages. All mages.’

Regis stood, pulling Delia up with him. ‘Thank you. With me please.’ He walked to the exit, feeling eyes on him. He ignored them. Outside, he led the way out of sight and into an inner courtyard. The inhabitants of the house it belonged to were in for a nasty surprise, but such things happened.

He dug in his knapsack and produced a small bottle. ‘Normally, I’d have something less unpleasant. But we cannot guard you, and we cannot let you go. You can wait for me to kill you, or you can drink this. I’d prefer the latter.’

‘What is that?’ Her voice was calm, but that was only on the exterior. Once he released his mental grip on Delia, it would be different.

‘Ah. Poison, as I am sure you figured out. It won’t be painless, but it is fast.’ He released her. ‘The choice is yours, Delia.’

‘Mercy, please!’

Regis swallowed. ‘You get as much mercy as you dish out. This is harder for me than it was for you, believe me. Now what is your choice?’

Delia held out a shaking hand and Regis passed her the bottle. ‘A gulp or two will suffice, but its taste is horrible.’ With determination, Delia drained the entire vial. She bent over double and retched but kept it down. She made a grab for Regis but he backed away. ‘You will die the way Talan did and Shani would have if she’d rotted in that cell. Alone. Abandoned. Less than a footnote for your killer.’

Ϡ

When Regis returned after leaving her to die, he expected the rest to have cleared out. He hadn’t gone far, but he had taken his time returning, investigating if he would have done the same thing if the victim hadn’t been Shani. And to his relief, the answer was yes. They couldn’t sensibly guard Delia, they couldn’t let her go, so that left only one solution and he and Thaler were likely the only ones willing to do the deed.

To Regis’s surprise, Shani was still at the table with Ilkar. When he entered, she smiled at him. Ilkar approached him and took him aside. ‘Is she safe?’ he asked in an undertone. ‘Is there a risk of complications? She says she feels no pain, but you’re giving her something.’

‘I am. The risk for an infection is there but merely residual. Whoever mutilated her did it with the accuracy of a professional. The danger comes from the less than clean surroundings she was kept in.’ He shook his head. ‘We can take preventive measures, but yes, there is a risk.’

‘Would you still give me the same answer? Is it worth it, Regis? The fear and the loss?’

The vampire glanced behind him to Shani, who was watching them with a slightly anxious expression. ‘Yes. My answer hasn’t changed, and it won’t if she dies.’

Ilkar nodded slowly. ‘Good to know.’

Regis watched him leave. ‘Emiel?’ He swallowed and sat next to the medic. He registered that this was the second time in one night she’d called him that. The mortals he was around thought Regis was his surname and weren’t close enough for anything else, and the rest knew it was the given name he usually went by. All in all, Shani was probably the only person who had called him Emiel for the best part of a century. ‘What did you do with her?’

‘What do you think?’

Shani sighed. ‘How?’

‘Taxine.’

‘Regis!’ He looked away, but he still felt Shani’s gaze when she continued. ‘Couldn’t you think of anything less … horrible?’

‘I am sorry, but I don’t run around with a supply of poisons for humane euthanasia. What would you have had me do? Sit on her until this is all done?’

Shani shook her head. ‘No. You’re right. They know it, too. The Raven. They wouldn’t have done it. Erienne wanted to ask you not to, but Thaler told her … told them that there’s no other way and they have to be content that it was you doing it for them.’

‘At last we agree on something.’

‘Regis, why would you put up with me? Now?’

He snorted. ‘You’re asking a recovering addict that question, you know that. Do you really want to discuss the wisdom of being with someone who isn’t perfect?’

‘It’s hardly the same thing.’

‘No. Because you’re not a potential threat to me. But you saw me. I was only that far from tearing into her.’

‘But you didn’t, Regis.’ She swallowed, and after a moment reached out, placing her left arm on his as she would a hand. ‘You reined yourself in, and you will again.’

‘And you will learn to adjust and to compensate.’

Shani smiled, and it even seemed real. ‘I know what you mean to say. I’ll try.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((One note on Delia: I only knew of her betrayal at some point during the previous chapter. Before that, I’d planned an entirely different plot twist about her, but then things happened and this came to be.))


	22. High Walls Fighting the Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((There’s a sentence in there that I borrowed from Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines. I think it’s glaringly visible, but I played that game at least 10 times. In the original it’s first person singular and here it’s third.  
> Chapter heading is from the Deine Lakaien song Nevermore.))

Finding the Preservers wasn’t too difficult. Not if you knew how you could reach them, and Varilia had provided Sirendor with that information before she had dismissed him to Pont Vanis, before even the battle. There were shops owned by members, and Sirendor knew two of them. One had been taken out by the Raven – Erienne, to be specific, judging from the description how he had died. The other was still available.

He had taken Talan’s scale and would make contact with Jonas. Someone had to be on the inside, and Sirendor was the only person who made sense. He didn’t like the idea, and the others liked it even less, but the fact remained that they no longer had another way to get in touch.

Talan had been the Raven’s only way to reach the Preservers. Delia had made sure they were cut off, had to wait until the Preservers came to them after finding out whatever they wanted to, spying on them, sending people who would all be eyed with suspicion because they might be agents.

For him it was awfully clear that whatever Jonas wanted, it didn’t agree with their values. The Unknown still had hope. Hope to talk him out of his madness, hope to reach his son. That way of thinking was encouraged by Erienne. Sirendor understood them, he really did, but it didn’t change the fact that there was an excellent chance the man was beyond saving.

He had reached his destination and entered, sauntering to the counter. He was the only customer in the evening, so his entrance might as well be dramatic.

Grinning at the shopkeeper, he slammed the scale on the counter. ‘I guess ownership of this could make me our leader’s right hand?’ The shopkeeper looked every bit as shocked as he had hoped. Sirendor’s grin widened. He was sure it wasn’t pretty. ‘I don’t want that, even. Name’s Sirendor Larn. I got one of my own, a dull one with my initials … here, look. With your eyes, not your hands.’ He leaned forwards, snatching Talan’s scale of the counter again. ‘I’d like to talk to your higher-ups.’

‘Sirendor Larn?’ the shopkeeper echoed. ‘You’re expected.’

He raised an eyebrow. He had been announced, that wasn’t news to him, but somehow he had assumed that information had got lost. ‘Good,’ Sirendor said. He believed he sounded smug. ‘How does right now sound?’

The shopkeeper grunted. He walked to the door and gestured to him to follow. He didn’t even lock up. ‘Don’t think someone’s going to break in and steal your stuff?’ Sirendor asked.

‘Let them. The real things are not in the shop.’

Sirendor licked his lips. ‘Ah,’ he said. He remembered the catacombs of Lan Exeter vividly, and what they had found there. ‘Offer services, too? To those in need?’

‘Aye.’ The man grinned. ‘Got some knowledge in that department? Or do you plan to take Talan’s job?’

‘I don’t think so. Either of it.’

The shopkeeper had led Sirendor to the town square. ‘Look. You come with recommendations, but to bring the scale of the second highest officer … I’d rather you wait here. I’ll bring our leader to you.’

Sirendor nodded. ‘I understand.’ The only sound disturbing the night was the gentle tinkling of the water fountain in the centre of the square. The stars were a torn reflection on the surface of the water, the light wind carrying tiny droplets beyond the basin onto the ground. Moss, yellow now in the winter, grew on the rim. He walked over to a dry patch of rock and sat down on it, facing the open space, paved with smooth stones that formed a regular geometrical pattern. The mayor had to be a very optimistic person to let the fountain run in the winter.

‘I hope you didn’t drink the water,’ a voice said to his left. ‘There’s a substance in it that stops it from freezing, unless it gets very cold. Judging by the look you gave it, you were wondering it. Many foreigners do, myself included, long ago.’

Sirendor slid down from his seat and took the man in front of him in. It was like looking at another version of the Unknown, someone from another world in which he let his hair grow, and in which his eyes were soulless pits. He’d hoped that Jonas was merely misguided, but the harsh lines on his forehead and around his mouth told of a life of bitterness and cancerous hate. ‘Jonas,’ he said. ‘You’ve got to be.’

‘And you are Sirendor Larn. I was surprised to read your name recommended to me. After all, The Raven don’t seem too fond of my Preservers.’

‘Yours? You didn’t found them, did you?’

Jonas chuckled. ‘No. I merely took over and made them into a force to be reckoned with.’ Even his voice was familiar, but so harsh … The Unknown, even when angry, even when speaking to an enemy, didn’t sound like that. ‘So. Are you planning to betray me or them?’

‘I wish to do neither.’ Sirendor approached, showing his open, weaponless hands. ‘Talan served you. Surely you know of his affiliation, as well.’

‘Yes. And I know he is dead. Do you, by any chance, know who did it?’

‘Delia.’ There was no point in lying. The Raven and Hirad especially weren’t likely to let this one go, and they believed that she hadn’t been acting without direction. Delia murdering Talan would come up when next they met. ‘I have his scale. I wonder why she didn’t take it.’ He assumed she had noticed him nearby and decided to retreat, but he wasn’t going to reveal that little detail. ‘Not that it matters. Because Delia is dead, too.’

‘Is she?’ Jonas sighed. ‘That is sad news.’ He didn’t sound sad at all. ‘She was foolish, thinking that her Balaians protected her.’ He folded his arms. ‘How do you believe you can work for us and not betray your old friends?’

‘Simple,’ Sirendor said. ‘I’ll talk to them. Tell them that I work for you and explain why it’s for the best.’

‘I tried that.’

‘And they would have made contact again, but with Talan lost, they didn’t know how. I, myself, went to seek him out, but all I found was a body.’ He was getting better at these half-truths than he liked. Sirendor had always prided himself to be an honest man, but now … not that he had a choice, but he didn’t have to like it. ‘I would wish to take Talan’s place in negotiating with The Raven. They know and trust me as they knew and trusted him.’

‘Good. Another meeting then. Tomorrow. Same time and place as before.’ His face became sorrowful, but it wasn’t real, only a mask that took a different shape. ‘I must insist that you return to me after you deliver that message. If you are to work for me, I need to keep an eye on you. You see, what happened in Lan Exeter – I got that information from Varilia, who hired you – after this, I need to be cautious. Someone betrayed us there, and we are recalling all remaining agents to find out who. With time, I will come to trust you as fully as I trusted Talan, I am confident, but until then, I need to watch you. Do you agree to that?’

Sirendor smiled. It was a smile of success rather than anything else, but it seemed to please Jonas all the same. ‘Of course. Thank you.’

Ϡ

Vampires didn’t regularly dream. The fact of the matter was, they needed less sleep than humans, and when they slept, it was either very shallow, more like merely closing one’s eyes and letting the mind wander far, far away, or very deep, so deep that it took a lot to wake them. In the shallow sleep, dreams didn’t regularly occur. They were rare and when they happened, they were lucid but extremely vivid.

So Regis was fully aware that he was dreaming, which made the entire business marginally less alarming. Marginally. He was young. Very young, very foolish, and very drunk. It wasn’t something that had actually happened, he believed, this scene at Beltane, with fires casting every figure in an orange glow against the black of the world. He was dancing with this beautiful woman in his arms, her short red hair sticking to her neck from the exertion and the heat of the fire. He smiled at her, lips open, and she tensed. Regis held her, trying to calm her, and when she struggled he clutched her to him, firmly, almost brutally. He wanted to whisper to her and lowered his head to her ear, but instead of speaking, he buried his fangs in her neck. Hot, warm liquid poured into his mouth and he drank eagerly, feeling her relax, then go limp. He wanted to let go, but he couldn’t, his greed getting the better of him. The world around him blinked out of existence, there was only the ecstasy of her blood, sweet and perfect. He drank until he heard her heart stop and he was sucking on a dry, dead artery. He let go then, dazed, placed a kiss to her temple and placed her dead body on the ground.

Regis blinked. The fires were gone, but the taste of blood in his mouth lingered. It wasn’t real, he knew that, but the images in his head were so vivid they made him sick. He fought the urge to throw up, sitting on the bed with his forehead pressed against his knees. What a sight he must be, a vampire distressed out of his mind at the thought of drinking blood.

No. Not of that alone, but of killing … anyone, and this woman specifically. The reasonable thing to do was to lie back down and let it go like the spectre it was. But he couldn’t. He had to make sure that a dream was all it was.

The door to Shani’s room was open. That was something they had decided on, he and Shani and Thaler. Someone was sitting guard in her room – Ilkar or Jandyr, most likely, with their superior hearing. They were going to bar the window, but before they got to do that, someone had to be on the lookout, whether she liked it or not. The open door was to leave a way for help to come as well as for Shani to bolt if she had to.

The night was moonless, the room almost completely dark, but Regis saw the silhouette of an elf in a chair next to the window quite clearly. Once he stood, he knew it was Jandyr – slightly shorter than Ilkar and a little more substantial. ‘I’m taking over,’ Regis told him in a whisper. ‘You need the rest more than I do.’

The elf departed with a nod. He watched him go, wondering if Shani was going to be angry. She hadn’t wanted him or Thaler to watch, wanted someone she wasn’t so familiar with, someone she could pay for their efforts. They both understood her well enough not to argue.

Cautiously Regis approached her sleeping figure. In her rest, her face was peaceful, not a trace of the demons plaguing her mind. He hoped her dreams were less distressing than his. Despite himself, Regis reached out, fingers brushing over her cheek. ‘Sleep tight, my love,’ he whispered.

‘Emiel?’ Her eyes were still closed, but a small smile touched her lips. ‘Did something happen?’

He shook his head before he realised she wasn’t looking. ‘No.’ He chuckled. ‘Crazy as it may sound, I had a nightmare and wanted to ascertain that you are well.’

Now she did look. ‘What did you dream?’

‘I … hurt you.’ A part of him wondered if that would frighten here, but her expression was only gentle.

‘You wouldn’t,’ she said, her voice very quiet but full of conviction. ‘Did you send my watchdog away?’

‘Yes. I thought I’d rather take this watch myself.’

‘Not on that chair,’ she said. ‘Come here, Regis. Stay with me.’

He had a thousand reasons why this was a bad idea. It started with the very cause of his presence in this room, a deep dread that he would wake up with her dead in his arms. The thought was absurd. He didn’t even _want_ to drink from her, whatever craving he might sometimes feel, it never extended to her. Apparently, there was something that protected a vampire’s lover from them, some deep, intrinsic switch like a parent’s instinct to protect their offspring. He also was very aware of how he felt about her. He loved her, and he desired her, and the fact that nothing had ever happened beyond kissing didn’t make it easier. He feared he was a crutch more than a partner, that he would be discarded when he was no longer needed. That, too, was nonsense, because they had decided to go there before she had been kidnapped even.

Regis watched her face fall. He had taken too long, he knew, and she had drawn her own conclusion. ‘I’m sorry,’ she said. ‘Of course, I mean …’

‘Whatever you think, it’s not that,’ he managed. ‘I am just a fool who thinks he knows better than everyone else because I’m so very much older.’

‘What?’

‘I was about to make a decision for you. To protect you from yourself, in a way, because surely you ask out of desperation.’ He shook his head. ‘What nonsense. If anyone knows what they want, it’s you. Your mind is your own, and to think anything else is nothing short of hubris. The nerve of me.’

Shani sat up, amusement warring with sleepiness. ‘That’s the most elaborate way to tell me you’ll stay with me I could possibly have imagined, Regis.’

He snorted. ‘At least we speak the same language.’ Without any further hesitation, Regis slipped under the covers with her, pulling her against him.

Shani pressed her face into his chest and sighed. ‘I love you, Emiel. You know that.’

Regis let his eyes close. He’d had enough sleep, but he was perfectly content to just lie there. ‘I do.’

‘I know you love me, too.’ She pulled away enough to look at him, but if she could see anything in this light he wasn’t sure. ‘Don’t try to deny it.’

‘Not going to.’

‘I’ve had an idea. Tell me if it’s crazy.’ He nodded. ‘Well. I obviously can’t work as a medic, not really. But like you said, my head’s intact. I can go back to Oxenfurt. I can go there and teach. I did it before.’

‘You know, that’s actually a brilliant idea. Not crazy at all.’ He smiled at her. ‘I’ll go with you, of course, but I have to stay with The Raven until they finish their job. I gave my word.’

‘I know. And I’ll have time to think this through. But … I’m glad to hear you’ll be with me. From what I know, it isn’t so easy to win the love of an immortal being. Is that true, Regis?’

‘All true. And for some, that kind of love would be rather overwhelming, unbearable even. I do fear that one day you will run from it. From me.’

Shani shook her head. Her answer was a sleepy mumble. ‘All I’ll ever run is to you.’ And then he knew that the mumbling had nothing to do with sleep, because one of her legs pressed between his.

The reaction of Regis’s body was as instant as it was predictable. He had to force himself not to ask if she was sure. Of course she was. Instead, he tilted her head up and kissed her, deeply and thoroughly. When he pulled away, she was flushed and breathing hard. ‘What you’re saying is that we’ve waited long enough, hm?’

Shani smiled. ‘Same language, you said it. That aside, I need this. Need to feel you, need to feel alive. And I got reminded how short life can be. When I was alone with myself I kept thinking that we never got to do anything that wasn’t completely chaste.’ She swallowed. ‘You must think I’m crazy.’

‘I think this is very human, in fact.’ Regis sat up, pulling her with him and holding her arms, high enough to make sure he wouldn’t hurt her. ‘You need to know something.’

Shani watched him. ‘Again? Last time we got similarly far you told me you’re a vampire. What secret comes now? Are you a Reverend of the Eternal Fire? A werewolf? A dragon?’

Regis laughed. He knew that her euphoria was temporary, that she would need a lot more time to recover, but right now all she needed to do was live. He wasn’t going to stop her. ‘No, nothing like that. I want you to know that … what happened to me, what Vilgefortz did … you can still see a scar, and it looks terrible. It will get better, and yes, in your lifetime. Give it a decade or so and it will be all but invisible. I just wanted you to be prepared for that.’

Shani nodded slowly, and he pulled off his shirt. He watched her eyes go wide and reach out automatically before she realised she had no fingers with which to touch the tender looking skin. ‘Gods, Regis. Are you in pain?’

‘None. It’s been gone for quite a while now, even after the mess I got myself into when I ran into the Raven.’

She licked her lips. ‘And here I go complaining how my life’s so bad. And you had to go through this.’

Regis cupped her face and leaned forwards, his nose nearly touching hers. ‘Listen. I’m all right. You have every right to complain, and I will always be there to hear you do it. Right?’ She nodded. ‘Good. This here … it’s just ugly. Nothing more than that. I promise you. No pain, no danger, just ugly.’

‘Thanks, Regis.’

‘For what?’

‘For not thinking this changes how I feel … what I want.’

He shrugged. ‘Of course it doesn’t. As your fate doesn’t change a thing for me.’

Shani closed the remaining distance and kissed him briefly. ‘Emiel … can we discuss … this another time? I’d rather … make an experiment.’

‘Oh? Is that what you call it?’

She smirked at him. ‘Well. I have to find out what a vampire looks like. Under all that clothing, I mean. Do research on anatomical differences to us humans and such.’

‘Sounds good.’ He shifted, covering her with his body, and grinned down at her. ‘Very good.’


	23. Wie füllst du deine Leere aus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _((Oh God. I’m still not sure if I want to take the path I’m opening up here. It diverges brutally from my ‘if you did it, deal with it’ policy. And yet, canon showed me the finger, it’s hardly my fault (aside from the fact that if I weren’t so damn slow, it would never have happened until it was far too late). Heck. What on earth. I’ll see. No, I’m not trying to make sense. Ignore me.  
>  This chapter heading is taken from the song _Panzerhaus _by ASP. The song title would translate into_ Tank House _, the chapter into_ How do you fill your void? _))_

‘I want to make one thing very clear.’ The Unknown’s voice was low and drawn. Ilkar heard the exhaustion, saw it in his face. He hadn’t slept a lot since their meeting with Jonas. It was understandable, of course, but seeing the big man so shaken was difficult to handle. ‘A couple of things, in fact.

‘One: We never set out to summarily execute the Preservers or even the leader. We are here to investigate the murder of one Trina Vesely. While the Preservers are more than a little likely to have something to do with it, I sincerely doubt that Jonas was already a part of them. This crime was committed a long time ago.

‘Two: I am fully aware that the Preservers have done disgusting things and they will keep doing them unless something is done. What happened to Shani cannot remain unanswered. The murderer of Talan was already taken care of.

‘Three: We cannot ignore the Preservers and stay here. What they would do to Erienne first, and to Ilkar and Jandyr later … or Thraun, if they get wind of him being a shape changer … we can guess and we cannot allow it. Even if Jonas were prepared to make concessions, it would be highly unjust to accept such an offer.

‘Four … I am not very objective in this. I am appalled by what Jonas is doing. I am equally appalled by the thought of being my own son’s enemy. I would like … I would like to help him see reason. Hirad, I’ll need you for that.’

The barbarian looked at the rest of The Raven as if he expected to find someone else named Hirad. ‘What?’

‘You heard me. That mage killed Sha-Khan. Do you feel like taking it out on all other mages? Don’t answer. I know. That’s why you need to speak to him. Make him see sense.’ He spread his arms. ‘Well? I’m inviting opinions here. Because frankly, I’m lost.’

Ilkar smiled vaguely. ‘You know us. You can probably tell what we’ll all say. Or at least I can. Erienne will agree with you, because how could she not. Jandyr and I will tell you that we’ll do whatever you think is best. Thraun will keep his mouth firmly shut until he has looked at the situation from every possible angle, has considered every possible outcome, and when he does speak, we’d better listen. Sirendor … Sirendor will tell you that we should avoid killing anyone, but have to be prepared to do so. You, most of us. Hirad will follow your lead as he always does, because he trusts you completely. And Will, Will is going to say that the only feasible solution is to do here what Varilia and her people did in Lan Exeter and get rid of the entire bunch once and for all. And the problem is, we’d all be right. There isn’t only one answer, Unknown.’

Over the course of his speech, The Unknown’s face had relaxed a little. ‘I hear no contradiction from anyone. Succinct summary, Ilkar. How did we ever learn to cooperate, being so different?’

‘Because at the end of the day, we’re all too soft for our own good,’ Sirendor said quietly. ‘And that includes our wild little Begman here. Unknown, this isn’t your average contract.’ He leaned forwards. ‘Let me be the cruel one, as Ilkar predicted. This can end in blood. And I will not stand idly by when it threatens to be our blood.’

‘Threatens?’ Erienne asked. ‘It already is.’ She was pale, almost white. Since Denser’s death, she hadn’t eaten enough and it was starting to show. ‘You see, Ilkar, I understand The Unknown. But I don’t agree. I want someone to pay for what happened.’

‘The one who killed Denser’s dead, Erienne,’ Ilkar said. ‘If we declare ourselves judges and executioners of all others, we’re no better than them. We can’t. And you know it.’

She looked away. ‘I know. But I can hate it.’

The Unknown shook his head. ‘Well. I want one thing. I want this next meeting, the one Sirendor arranged. I want to keep this civil as long as we can. There are a few questions that need answers.’ He lowered his voice. ‘Again, if our hands are forced we will react. I will not stand there and let anyone of us be slaughtered. But if we can simply answer Thaler’s question, that would be preferable.’

‘One more thing,’ Sirendor said. ‘I need to return. Jonas made that very clear, and I will try to convince him I’m loyal to them. You have to be very careful. He doesn’t strike me as quite sane, to be honest.’

‘Maybe Regis can help, then,’ Erienne said quickly. ‘He helped me, too.’

Ilkar waited for a few moments before he said what no-one else was going to. ‘I think Regis has absolutely no wish to help him.’

‘I don’t blame him,’ Thraun said quietly.

Hirad scowled at Sirendor across the table. ‘I don’t want you to go back. He’ll use you as a hostage.’

Sirendor shrugged. ‘So far, he seems to believe me. I’ve done the same thing in Lan Exeter, you know, and I’m still here.’

The Unknown ran a hand over his skull. ‘Just be careful. I don’t want to lose anyone else.’ He balled his hand into a fist. ‘But Hirad’s right. You’ll be a hostage. Which means … whatever happens, we cannot retaliate. Don’t argue, Sirendor. We won’t let him harm you.’

Ϡ

Sirendor returned to Jonas the moment they had decided to go back to the barrow. He felt something brushing his shoulder and drew his sword and silver dagger simultaneously, entering a fighting stance, both blades before him. A low chuckle sounded in his left ear. He spun and nearly hit Varilia in the same motion. ‘You would have hit me,’ she said simply. ‘Good.’

Heart pounding, he sheathed both weapons. ‘Only because you knew I’d stop and didn’t try to get away. I saw you in action. I couldn’t hit you in my wildest dreams.’

She smiled. ‘Well. If I were a drowner, then. Maybe not me.’

Sirendor shook his head. ‘What are you doing here? This place is mad.’

‘I’ve come to say a proper farewell to you, my friend. There is a chance we will never see each other again.’

‘That a threat?’

Slowly Varilia shook her head. ‘People saw me in Lan Exeter. What I did. So far, they think they were hallucinating. But if a witcher should hear of it …’

‘Can they be a threat to you? Kill you?’

This time, her smile was every bit as enigmatic as Regis’s. ‘Well. Yes and no. But not the point. I intend … or I have to reveal myself one more time. And that means that I’d better leave Kovir and Poviss. Novigrad has always been a good place to be, but … something is brewing there. Not yet quite as bad as here, but I’m telling you … there is going to be blood. In the south most of all. If The Raven could make this country as safe a refuge as it used to be … Ah, but for me, it doesn’t matter.’

‘I don’t understand a word you say, you know.’

Varilia shook her head. ‘Maybe Toussaint is a place to be, huh? Nice and warm, and the people are stuffed to bursting with honour … so gullible.’ She walked around him, looking him up and down. ‘I would prefer if you kept that plan to yourself.’

Sirendor swallowed. He felt very much as if a predator was eyeing him. ‘You know, this is the first time I wonder if I should be scared of you.’

‘No need. I trust you.’ She halted, looked away. ‘Every once in a while, I need to relocate as it is. You see, I do not age perceptibly to a human. Thus … well, I suppose you understand. Another place, another name. The second time I make a mess and have to flee.’

‘Do you? Have to flee?’

‘I will, Sirendor Larn. I want you to know that I appreciate all you have done. Never do think otherwise. If we meet again, I know it will be as true friends. Do come to Toussaint. It is beautiful there. You cannot look for me since I will be known by another name, but put word out that you are there … and I will find you. I will not go into hiding like our mutual friend Regis does when things go wrong. All I do is … relocate. A long way.’

‘I don’t understand. Still.’

She extended her arms. ‘Ah. You will in time. Come here, my friend. Thank you, and good luck to you and your friends. Tell Regis where I go. Maybe he wants to visit.’ Sirendor let her embrace him. ‘One more thing,’ she whispered. ‘Have The Raven or Regis ask for a woman called Svitlana. She knows all that happens. And no. She is not a vampire. She can help in more ways than one.’

Varilia released him, leaving nothing behind but fog. Confused, he continued the rest of the way to the Preservers’ meeting place. When he found Varilia standing with her head down in front of Jonas, he froze in place. He seemed to have walked in on an argument, because Jonas looked furious and Varilia defeated.

When he came in, she turned and faced him. For a moment, when their eyes met, he thought she winked, but then her expression changed.

Her entire face did. Before him, there was no longer a rather beautiful woman but a true monster. ‘Traitor,’ she hissed at him before rushing him and slamming him into the door that had closed behind him. ‘You were supposed to help me, mortal.’ Jonas hadn’t watched idly. She yelled as his blade slammed into her back, although Sirendor strongly suspected that the wail she gave was exaggerated. A lot. The steel sword wouldn’t do much to her.

He decided to play along. ‘You’re the traitor of the two of us. And you’ll pay, bitch.’ He kicked out at her and hurtled her off her feet. Before lunging, he drew his silver dagger. At the sight of it, she screeched, spit flying from her grotesquely distorted mouth. She rushed him, a powerful hand closing on his chin, and all went dark.

When Sirendor came to, Jonas was grinning down at him. ‘Well, she doesn’t like you, I daresay.’

Groaning, he sat up and gingerly touched the back of his head. She must have lifted him and smashed him back into the door. And she hadn’t been gentle. But at the end of the day, she had protected him. Any lesser attack would have made him suspicious. ‘I feel about her just as she does about me,’ he said. ‘I actually came to convey a message from The Raven. They want to meet you, as you suggested.’

Jonas nodded. ‘Good. You will remain here, in the meantime. I have a task for you. Another message, to a certain innkeep.’

Ϡ

This time, Ilkar saw clearly that Jonas was coming alone. He hoped it was a good sign, but somehow he didn’t truly believe it.

The Unknown watched him approach with a somewhat taut expression. ‘Were I the suspicious kind, I’d think trap.’

‘Good thing we’re all optimists,’ Erienne muttered. ‘I’d have thought Sirendor would be with him.’

‘I’m glad he isn’t,’ Hirad said. ‘If he were here, we’d have to be cautious.’

‘We’re still going to be cautious,’ Thraun said. ‘We don’t know where he is. He might be safe. He might not.’

The Unknown nodded. ‘True. As always.’ He stepped forwards, breaking the line they had formed automatically. ‘Well. That pretty much means we won’t have to fight.’

‘Yet,’ Will muttered.

The Unknown looked back at him for a few seconds. ‘Maybe.’ He forced his tone to get lighter as Jonas reached them. ‘Good evening, son.’

‘And to you. I see you have arrived in full strength, again. I had hoped we would have time to catch up.’

‘We can. But at this point, I believe we’re meeting on business and that involves all of us.’ The Unknown sat on a rock near their small fire. ‘Any reason for your fondness of this place?’

‘Ah. The view is very special.’

Jandyr snorted. ‘It’s night. The view is mainly dark. And I’m an elf.’

‘Is all the city guard controlled by you? The rulers of this land, whoever they are?’

Jonas seemed genuinely astonished by the question. ‘I do not control the guard. We … pay tribute to some of them to make sure our agents are safe.’

‘You mean you bribe them,’ Hirad said. ‘Let’s call things as they are, kid.’

Jonas clearly didn’t like being called that. ‘As I see it, you’re younger than I am.’

‘Doesn’t make us less experienced.’ Even though the barbarian, too, had sat down, and even though he spoke quietly, the threat in his voice was only thinly veiled. ‘You don’t want to fight us, trust me.’

Jonas smiled. ‘Whoever wants to fight?’ He leaned forwards. ‘You don’t know about the local royalty, do you?’

‘We know the ruling family is House Thyssen,’ Ilkar said. ‘We know that your ideology has no place here.’

‘If that’s so, then why are we allowed to do our work here?’

Ilkar looked at him. ‘I don’t think you’d like the answer.’

‘Oh?’

Hirad gave something close to a growl. ‘Well I’ll say it then. You’re too small to notice. You’re bothersome. If you ever become more, you’ll be dealt with.’

Jonas chuckled. ‘Either that, or we are not only ignored but welcome.’

‘That is a possibility,’ Ilkar said before Hirad could answer. ‘But this isn’t why we are here. We are here because one of our friends was hurt. Badly and permanently.’

Jonas’s smile vanished, giving way to a sombre expression. ‘Indeed. Shani, I believe, is her name? Talan’s doing. Although his motivation eludes me. Delia solved the matter and sent me a message about it. I expected her to come with you. Where is she?’

Ilkar found himself lost for words. He saw Hirad’s mind work, saw the anger rise in him, and leaned over. ‘Don’t,’ he said in an undertone.

The Unknown licked his lips. ‘Well. I wonder when she found the time to notify you of anything. She’s been taken care of. Also permanently.’

‘ _You_ killed her?’ The surprise in Jonas’s voice was real. The only thing that was. ‘Why?’

‘We didn’t do anything,’ Ilkar said. ‘I don’t recommend trying to avenge her. You might bite off more than you can chew.’

‘That mysterious fellow that’s been paying for you? I tried to find out about him, but he seems to be a dark horse. Maybe you shouldn’t trust him. He might be a mage.’

‘He’s not.’ The Unknown’s voice was final.

‘So you believe. Well. I had known of Delia’s fate, but I didn’t suspect that you had a part in it. Shame – she did, in the end, remain loyal to me. And speaking of loyalty, I need you to realise that Sirendor is working for me. If you want to keep in contact with your friend, you need to work with me.’

‘And what, pray do tell, will happen to me?’ Erienne asked.

‘You … I am afraid you will have to leave.’

‘We have to discuss this,’ The Unknown said quietly. ‘You will get your answer.’

‘I need it in three days. Either that, or you have to leave as well. All of you.’

‘There’s something else.’ The Unknown swallowed. ‘If you help us, it would make the decision easier for us. We didn’t come here by accident or in order to go after your people, we are investigating a crime committed a long time ago. The murder of a young woman named Trina Vesely. So far, we haven’t learned much, but I assume you can help us.’

‘Why would I know anything about her?’

‘Our only suspect – or suspects – are the predecessors of your Preservers. She wasn’t a mage, but she married someone considered undesirable, apparently. She wasn’t the only victim either. Back then, friends of mages and non-humans were killed rather than the … ah, undesirables themselves.’

‘That was before my time, I am afraid. But perhaps I can learn something.’

The Unknown stood. ‘Something else. We will not abandon Erienne. We know you have mages in your service. She can either enter with us, or not at all.’

‘What makes you think that I employ her kind?’

‘We found evidence to that end in Lan Exeter.’

‘Ah. Yes. The megascope.’ Ilkar saw the blank looks on his friends’ faces and suspected his wasn’t much better. Jonas sighed. ‘The metal device. In the catacombs you robbed. I had a mage in my service there, true. For a short time. But I am sure we’ll come to an agreement. As I said. Three days, here again. I will require a decision by that time. Until then.’

 

 


	24. Скажи чом ти темне

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _((Uh … sorry? Chapter heading means_ Tell me why you’re dark _, you pronounce it /_ Skazhy chom ty temne _/ and comes from the song_ Небо _(that means_ Sky _or_ Heaven _and is pronounced /_ Nebo _/ by Чур (/Chur/).))_

Regis and Shani stood before the mansion. ‘It’s beautiful,’ she said. Then, apparently, she caught the look on his face. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Everything.’ The vampire suppressed a shiver. ‘I can’t say. But this place is screaming _wrong_  at me at the top of its lungs. And yet …’

‘Thaler will find something.’

He looked at her. ‘You’ve spent a little more time with the Raven. What do you think are the chances of Sirendor letting us run into a knife, knowing what he’s doing?’

‘Zero.’

‘Very well.’ He took a deep breath. ‘Let’s knock.’ He grabbed the heavy doorknocker and let it drop from an angle.

They didn’t wait long. A harassed looking woman opened. ‘What?’ she demanded.

‘Good evening,’ Regis said. ‘I assume you are Svitlana? Emiel Regis is the name. We were informed that you could help us by a friend. Varili…’

‘Oh, for fucks sake, I told her to stick her opinion where the sun don’t shine.’

Regis decided not to respond to that directly. ‘My apologies. I wouldn’t bother you, but we need shelter. We are eleven people. We’re … trying elsewhere, but I think our chances are slim.’

‘Sorry. I have no room.’

‘I will pay handsomely.’

Svitlana’s gaze fell on Shani’s missing hands and her eyes widened. ‘I knew it! The fucker sent you to zap him!’

Shani shook her head. ‘Emiel, let’s go. This is getting crazy. We’ll find a place.’

Svitlana turned her gaze, now baleful, on Shani’s. ‘You’re just here for rooms, yes?’

‘Yes.’

‘Not to goad my father into his death?’

‘I … what? No!’

‘Well, it’s a big mansion. You can have your damn rooms.’

Regis’s brow was slightly furrowed. ‘We didn’t come to harm anyone. We’ll find our friends and bring them.’

‘She can wait here, if she wants.’

Regis made a face. ‘No. Actually, she cannot. I will need her to translate for me. They’re Balaian, and sometimes I lack to skill to communicate properly. But we’ll be back shortly.’ He walked Shani away. When they were out of earshot, he glanced back over his shoulder. ‘Sorry for the white lie, but there’s something seriously creepy going on, and I’m not sure you’d be safe.’

‘Said the vampire.’

Regis halted and looked at her. ‘Exactly. It takes a lot to make my hackles rise. Something about this place is very bad news. A powerful curse has an aura you can learn to sense. And my senses are screaming right now. Now Varilia wouldn’t sent us to someplace she considers dangerous, but I’m telling you there’s something horrible going on. And while I intend to find out what it is, I …’ He faltered and licked his lips. ‘Why do I always get myself into other people’s messes, Shani?’

‘You’re obstinate?’

He gave a soft chuckle. ‘Obviously.’ He scowled at the mansion once more before walking back to the inn they had stayed in so far. ‘When this is all over, remind me not to meddle anymore.’

‘Can do.’

Ϡ

‘What do you mean, we cannot come back?’ Hirad asked.

Thaler looked at him. ‘We’ve been kicked out. Thugs came, threatened the innkeep, and Regis and I got everything out here.’

‘Where are Shani and Regis?’

‘Checking out one last place that might help. I tried some of the places that rent out rooms. They were all threatened.’

‘Jonas is playing dirty,’ The Unknown said. ‘He must be rather desperate.’

‘Indeed. Do you even want to know … Ah, that’s Regis there.’

The Raven turned as one. The vampire was jogging towards them, Shani following at a more sedate pace. He pointed behind himself with his thumb. ‘Got a place for us. But … ah. The house itself or someone in it is cursed. I advise all of us to get over and done with this preserver business quickly. I don’t like curses.’

‘Does anyone?’ Ilkar asked.

Regis gave him a lingering look. ‘You all need to be very, very cautious. Officially, you have been removed because of Will and Thraun’s relationship. That could breed hatred.’

‘You think the idiots here scare us?’ Hirad asked.

‘No.’ Regis gave him a level look. ‘But the Preserver scare the idiots. If not for this, they’d have found another reason. How did your talk with Jonas go, anyway?’

The Raven told the other three on the way. Regis listened silently, occasionally exchanging a glance with Thaler. Their sudden civility was a mark of how dire their situation was. There was still no friendship between the two men, and Hirad was certain there never would be. As they approached the mansion, Erienne’s forehead knotted. ‘Something wrong?’

The mage looked at him. ‘Yes. But I can’t say what.’

‘Don’t let it concern you.’ Regis knocked the door. ‘You take care of your business. Thaler and I will look into this place.’

‘We will?’ the spy asked.

‘Have something better to do?’

‘I’m not a mage.’

‘No, but good at spotting things.’

Svitlana opened the door for them and bade them inside. She led them to the left wing of the building and told them to get situated there. They had to cook for themselves, the right part being hers. She said she lived there alone and sometimes entertained guests that wouldn’t want to be disturbed by vagrants. ‘Nice person,’ Hirad said when she’d left them.

‘Yeah, a real gem.’ Will looked wistfully at the door she’d slammed shut behind her. ‘What’s on earth? How do we even know of her?’

‘Sirendor,’ Thaler replied. All eyes turned on him. ‘Your friend came to us. He threatened the innkeep and caught us outside, telling us this was his objective to prove his loyalty to the observers. Apparently, Varilia told him to tell us of Svitlana, and she gave him a cryptic message of her being able to offer help.’

‘Do you know if he’s coming here?’

‘He’ll try.’ There was a knock on the door. ‘Why, that was fast.’ He opened, revealing Svitlana. Her expression was a lot less unwelcoming than before.

‘I … ah … wasn’t being exactly civil earlier. Want dinner? I’ve got too much for myself alone, anyway.’

Ϡ

It was obvious that the woman mainly wanted to find out what they were. It was fair enough, Ilkar found. If he harboured a larger group of strangers, he’d want to know about them, too. It was getting rather late when the door to the kitchen opened and a wizened man came ambling in, picking his way slowly. Svitlana froze in place, while his eyes took them in, squinting to make them out. ‘So nice to have guests over.’ His voice was feeble and hoarse. Ilkar wondered how old he truly was. His gaze found Shani and his eyes grew wide. Suddenly invigorated, he stumbled towards her. ‘Just one … just one touch, young lady, let me …’ He reached out, but Svitlana had shot out of her chair and swatted his hand away.

‘No, Tatu, don’t you do that!‘

‘Just once, just … one last time, one last.’

‘No.’ She gave Shani a lingering look. ‘Excuse my father. He isn’t right in the head. If you could go back to your place. All of you …’

The Unknown rose. ‘Of course. Thank you, Svitlana.’

‘What,’ Erienne asked, ‘was that?’

‘There’s no way he’s her father,’ Will said. ‘Her great-grandfather, if anything.’

Regis stood leaning against the wall with his arms folded. ‘Erienne? Opinion?’

The mage shook her head. ‘Creepy. I don’t believe he’d lost his mind, either.’

‘No.’ The vampire clicked his tongue. ‘This isn’t for ton… What now?’ There had been another knock, and he opened, glaring outside.

This time it was Sirendor. ‘Busy?’ he asked.

‘No. Do you have anything for us?’

Sirendor made a face. ‘I need to leave again. I … have a feeling that I’m going to be a hostage.’

‘Which means you’re not going anywhere,’ Hirad said sharply. ‘You’re not offering your neck.’

‘Hirad …’

‘He’s right,’ the Unknown said. ‘This was all good and well so far, but if they realise we’re going to betray them …’

‘They had me followed, Unknown.’

‘We should see if this place is defensible,’ Jandyr said.

‘No battle here with innocent people that can get in the way.’

‘They won’t attack us directly, I don’t think,’ Sirendor said. ‘I really think this is easier for you if I go back.’

‘No, it’s crippling.’ Ilkar gestured at them all. ‘We cannot make a move if we don’t know what that’ll do to you.’

‘What move, exactly, do you want to make? This is Jonas! You cannot possibly ask The Unknown …’

The Unknown shook his head. ‘They aren’t asking, but I cannot …’ He swallowed. ‘I cannot go against everything I believe is right to protect my blood. Sirendor, if you consider yourself prepared to fight with us, you need to stay.’

He stood immobile for a moment. Then he nodded once. ‘You’re right. I’ve played the spy long enough.’

Hirad grinned at him. ‘Welcome back.’

‘We need guards,’ Thraun said. ‘If you were followed, we need to keep an eye open.’

‘I’ll do it,’ Jandyr said.

Erienne raised a hand. ‘Me too.’

‘We’ll take second watch in, say, three hours,’ Thraun said.

‘We,’ Thaler echoed, shaking his head. ‘And you wonder why someone would take offence.’

Will’s eyes narrowed. ‘Pray do tell, then. Why do you take offence?’ Erienne put a hand on his shoulder, but Will shook it off, advancing on the spy. ‘Come on. Spit it out. What the fuck is your problem? Are you jealous that you’re not getting laid?’

‘Will,’ Ilkar tried, but the thief made an impatient gesture in his direction.

‘My problem,’ Thaler said, his voice also rising, ‘is that the mere thought of you spreading your legs for that hulk is more than disgusting.’

‘Obsessing much?’ Will stood in front of him, and even though he was a lot shorter than the older man, he got him to back a step away. ‘For your information, most of the time, it’s Thraun spreading his legs for me. Or straddling me. Need more mental images to keep you warm? Like how one of my favourite positions is when he’s flat on his stomach, and I can see myself sliding in and out.’ He had Thaler against the wall right now, standing only inches away from him. ‘Want someone to do that to you? I’m sure it can be arranged.’

‘Back off, Will. Now.’ The Unknown’s quiet authority got through the little man’s anger and he raised his hands before taking a step backwards. ‘Thank you. Thaler, we’re not used to people prying into private lives. Mind your own business. Will …’ He sighed. ‘Direct that anger at the Preservers, would you?’

‘Is that how you respond to him threatening to rape me?’

Will snorted. ‘As if I’d soil any part of my body by putting it on you. Or in you. But I’m sure we could buy you a prostitute. All you need to do is ask.’

‘Will Begman.’

‘Yes, Unknown. I’ll leave you alone, Thaler. But I sure look forward to never having to see you again.’

‘Likewise.’

‘Enough. Both of you.’ The Unknown took a deep breath. ‘Sirendor, do you have any idea if there are records we can get within three days? Records that would tell us about Trina Vesely. I want to be certain we’re not barking up the wrong tree.’

‘I don’t know, but I’m sure that there’s a reason why Varilia wanted us to go to Svitlana.’

‘Maybe,’ Regis said softly, ‘Thaler and I should go over there when everyone’s asleep and take a good look at the place.’ He looked at the spy. ‘What do you say, do we have some fun with whatever else our hostess is hiding?’

‘Yeah,’ Will said quietly, ‘imagine that, alone with another guy, pressed close in a dark, deserted place.’

Regis chuckled. ‘Ah. Such a shame I’m taken, Thaler. I’ll have to disappoint you.’

Shani pursed her lips. ‘Oh, as long as I can watch …’

Thaler glowered at them all. ‘You’re all fucking mad. Meet me at the door in an hour, vampire. If there’s anything to be found, we’ll get it.’

 

 


	25. As the Innocents Lay Their Heads Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _((Chapter heading is taken from the song_ Sleepwalker’s Dream _be Delain. I tend to be wrong with these estimates, but I suppose we’ll have about two more chapters after this one.))_

‘Can you see enough?’

‘Yeah. Don’t fret, vampire.’

Regis shook his head. ‘Thaler, did you ever ask yourself why Will bothers you that much?’

‘It’s fucking disgusting.’

‘Well, they didn’t exactly invite you to participate, so how does it concern you?’

‘I hear them, sometimes.’

‘And?’

‘And you heard him threaten me.’

‘Come on, now. Will doesn’t strike me as the type to be vague about threats. You riled him up, and now you’re playing the victim. It doesn’t work that way. Just leave them alone.’

‘Yeah, yeah. It’s still disgusting.’

They had found nothing in the dining room and what was probably a living room. Now, they were in a study. Regis approached the bookshelf and ran a hand over the backs of some very familiar tomes. ‘Someone in this house is a medic. I have a feeling it isn’t Svitlana.’

‘Doesn’t strike me as the caring type.’

‘No. Her father, then?’

‘Father, my arse. The little shit got that one right. He’s not her father.’

‘Hmm.’ Regis turned away from the shelf. ‘Well. Maybe we should speak to the old man. You see, when I came here with Shani, Svitlana asked if we wanted to goad her father into death. Then this old fellow comes tottering out and tries to touch Shani. I don’t think that was what we all thought at first.’

‘What then?’

Regis shrugged. ‘I plan to find that out. Come on. Let’s find him.’

It took them the best part of an hour. They’d found Svitlana’s bedroom all right, and even though Regis was positive that he could put her in a deep enough sleep to fail to wake up to a grenade exploding next to her, they stayed clear of her. Where the old man was, however, was a bit of a mystery until Thaler remembered that he had come to them from the kitchen. Now they had already looked there, but only superficially. What, after all, should there be?

The answer to that question was a hidden switch and door that Thaler found. And behind it was a scholar’s paradise.

There had been books in the study, but here, there was a library. While the room had no windows, it had a ridiculous number of candelabras, enough to light it up as bright as day. ‘Well, fuck me,’ Thaler said quietly.

‘Don’t let Will hear that,’ Regis answered absently. At the far end of the room, the ancient man looked up from a book and towards them, his mouth open. ‘Sir, we apologise for the intrusion. If you don’t mind, we’d like to ask you a few questions.’

‘Svitlanka doesn’t know you’re here, does she?’

‘No.’ Thaler approached him with a frown on his face that sought its peer. ‘Are you a prisoner?’

The old man laughed. ‘Yes and no. She still thinks I can be saved. Isn’t she the cutest child?’

Regis swallowed. ‘Is she truly your daughter?’

‘That she is.’

‘And you are how old?’

The man looked at Regis. ‘You won’t believe me.’

‘Oh, but I will. She is about twenty, I’d estimate. You? Forty, give or take?’

‘Thirty-seven.’

‘Her mother?’

‘Killed herself.’

‘Because of your affliction?’

He laughed. It was sad and dark and quiet. ‘Yes. And no. She was always a troubled woman, and when it was clear that I couldn’t keep practicing … She feared we wouldn’t have enough money. Funny, I inherited a fortune from her.’

‘And you couldn’t practice why?’ Thaler asked.

‘I cannot remember a single thing I learned. All this books, and none of it sticks. You see, I got stone drunk one night. Met this fellow. Nice guy. We talked about ambitions and I was so frustrated. There’s so much medicine can’t heal. Not even magic. And the next thing I know, I wake up in the morning and I don’t remember anything at all.’

Regis listened. He felt a quiet dread in the back of his mind, something lurking there. Twice in his life he had heard of a person’s life going horribly wrong, of curses so powerful and so underhanded they seemed like a blessing at first, until they revealed their true nature. He licked his lips. ‘But?’ He feared he knew the answer. It all made sense, fit the twisted pattern.

‘But there was nothing I couldn’t cure. A guy with a growth inside his throat the size of a troll’s fist. Gave him marigold salve. It went away within two days. A woman, two months pregnant, having cramps and bleeding heavily. Gave her a tonic made from daisies and she had a healthy girl. A child, born three months early. Gave it milk with crushed cuttlebone. He’s a city guard now. I felt like a god. But after a while I noticed … every time I helped someone, I felt so drained. As if a part of my life had gone into them.’

‘And that’s what it did. Whenever you used that new-found power to heal someone, you aged.’

‘Fuck.’ For the first time since Regis had met him, Thaler looked frightened. He couldn’t blame him. ‘What sort of mage can do that?’

Regis shook his head. ‘None. This is bad. And I’m afraid no-one can help you.’

‘And what,’ Svitlana’s voice said behind them, ‘do you think you are doing here?’

Ϡ

Ilkar’s heart was racing. Also, to his dismay, his hands were trembling. ‘I’m turning into Will,’ he said. He held out his arm in front of him and a light tremor ran through it. ‘See that? I’m blaming you.’

The barbarian looked at his hand, his expression wistful. ‘Should I leave, then?’

‘I’d like to see you try.’

Hirad reached out and took his hand into both of his. ‘You sure this is a good idea? You’re rather flustered.’

Ilkar felt the heat in the tips of his ears and saw Hirad’s lips twitching. ‘You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?’

‘Do you even know what your ears do when you’re irritated?’

Ilkar rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath. ‘No. But thanks. That … actually helped.’ His eyes narrowed. ‘And don’t you dare turn into some disgustingly considerate piece of softness on my behalf.’

‘Hah. Me.’ Hirad let go of his hand only to cup his face with both of them. He moved closer, until their faces were less than an inch apart. ‘You want to know how hard this was? To love you from an arm’s length away, never let you know? I wish I had. I wish I hadn’t listened all those years ago when you told me no. I should have told you what I really want.’

Ilkar closed his eyes and covered Hirad’s hands with his own. ‘No, actually.’ He looked at him again. ‘This way, we became friends first. I think that’s better. Because now I know you’d never hurt me. I couldn’t have known that then. I know I can trust you completely. And there is nothing, absolutely nothing, in my life that I regret. I won’t start now.’ He saw the barbarian’s lips part by a fraction, but for once, Hirad remained silent. Their eyes were locked, and when he thought about it later, Ilkar couldn’t possible say which one of them finally closed that last bit of distance.

Ilkar hadn’t done this often. There had been Pheone, and while that had been fun, they had both known it wasn’t forever. Then there was Ren’erei, and he wondered what she’d be thinking about him right now, if she were watching as a spirit. She’d probably be thrilled. She’d loved him enough for that. But the point was, this was different. Not because they had both been women and had felt different in his arms. Not because Hirad’s stubble was scraping over his chin in a way that should be off-putting but wasn’t. But because … he had never lost himself so completely. He had sometimes indulged himself and wondered what it would be like to shut the barbarian up by just kissing him. In his mind, the other man had always seized control, had pressed him up against a tree or a wall and proceeded to tear his clothes off of him.

The reality was different. A good kind of different. Hirad’s hands were clutching the fabric of his tunic, holding on to it tightly. But he wasn’t demanding, and he wasn’t pushing. He was giving everything to this, and when he finally pulled away, he was flushed and his forehead moist with sweat. ‘Oh, dear Gods,’ he managed.

Ilkar put his arms around him and rested his head against his chest. ‘That about sums it up.’

Hirad released his tunic and moved his hands to the front if his breeches, letting them hover there. ‘Too soon?’

Ilkar gave a half-crazed laugh. ‘Not soon enough.’

In answer, Hirad gave him his best horrible grin, and Ilkar knew there was no way he could love anyone more than this. And then it was him pushing, and Hirad letting him, letting the elf steer him to the bed and encouraging him. He made a mental note to thank Regis for his advice. Then his head checked out and maybe for the first time in his life, he let himself fall completely, knowing that he was, at long last, home.

Ϡ

At first, after finding Regis and Thaler, Svitlana had been livid. But before she could unleash a tirade on them, her father had silenced her with nothing more than a frown and told her they should hear the two men out. She hadn’t liked it, that he had told two strangers of the curse, but Regis ensured her that it wasn’t the reason why they were there. ‘What I cannot stop asking myself,’ the vampire said, ‘is why Varilia sent us to you. I’ve known her for a very long time. If it were just that we can rent a room … no. There must be more. You wouldn’t by any chance know anything about the Preservers?’

‘We don’t know about them, and we don’t want to. Idiots.’

‘Then maybe you know about their predecessors, the Blackwings?’ Thaler tried. ‘Or about Trina Vesely?’

‘Trina was a darling girl.’ Thaler went pale at the old man’s words. ‘What was done to her, that was horrible. And your friend Varilia, she tried to save her. It was the last time I saw her, now that I think about it. She and I, we didn’t part amicably, I’m afraid. She said I had only myself to blame, and now I know she was right.’

‘She knew what had happened to you, the curse?’ Regis asked.

‘I went to her for help. Like you, she couldn’t offer any. But she hated the Blackwings. And I figure she now hates the Preservers. I had an ear to the ground, back then, and gathered information for her. But she never came back to me.’

‘Did she know you were looking?’

‘I don’t know. We’d planned to, but after our falling out … ah. She must have thought I’d abandoned it all. If she sent you to Svitlanka, she must have no other options left. No answers.’

‘What do you have for us, then?’

‘A laboratory. It is outside the city. I can draw you a map. I wonder if they still use it.’

Regis opened his mouth to answer, but then the whole building shook. He stood quickly. ‘Thaler, are you armed?’

‘No.’

‘I have weapons here,’ Svitlana said quickly.

‘Good. Get the and stay here. Lock the door. I will see what this is and come when it’s safe.’

‘You think …’

‘I think Sirendor was wrong, Thaler. They just did attack.’

The vampire skidded to a halt in the small corridor between the two wings of the building. The door to the left wing wouldn’t open until he mustered all the strength he had and tore it from its hinges. Behind it, there was chaos.

When he and Thaler had gone to the other side, Erienne and Jandyr had been positioned in the room above, at the window. It gave them a good view of anyone approaching from the street without being seen themselves. At least, that had been the theory. Now, the air was filled with dust and and a human would have a hard time breathing. A grey shadow crashed into him and on outside, followed by Will. Less than ten seconds later, the rest of The Raven came crowding into the corridor where the air was at least a little clearer. Regis took another look into the room, taking advantage of his superior senses. The roof was gone, and now that the worst of the dust was settling, he smelled blood. A lot of it. Suppressing a cough, the Unknown followed him into the room, his huge sword drawn and ready. ‘The others?’ Regis asked.

‘Outside, looking for who did this.’

Regis nodded. ‘Go with them. I’ll see what I can do for Erienne and Jandyr. Go.’ Stones were crunching under his feet as Regis walked into the first room of their wing. He picked his way over slabs of rock. He knew the havoc alchemists could wreak, but he had rarely seen it up close. This was very bad indeed.

Ϡ

Nothing. They had found nothing so far, and Ilkar was prepared to give the search up as a bad job. Then he saw it, completely still in the shadows. He wasn’t the only one. Before he could shout, Thraun shot past him. When or why he had changed into a wolf he didn’t know, but he knocked into the thing that was lurking behind the growth with incredible force. The rest of the Raven followed him, and only when The Unknown had the thing at sword point, did he back off. Will came to his side and hoisted the creature to its feet. Hirad stood beside him, so close he could feel the heat coming off him. ‘What in the ever-loving fuck is that?’

The elf shook his head. ‘I’m not sure we want to know.’ With incredible strength and agility the creature – it looked like a crossbreed between a person and something else, but it was certainly not fully human – tore itself from Will and The Unknown’s grasp. Thraun reacted before anyone else had a chance. He pounced, burying his fangs in the creature’s neck. He only let go when Will got to him, putting an arm around the wolf and whispering to him.

Sirendor was the first to find his voice. ‘Well, didn’t we all want to know what a mutant looks like?’ He knelt beside the dead creature and turned it onto its back. ‘Shame. You think this … thing could talk, even, or was it just raw muscle?’

‘It must’ve had brains enough to blow up a room,’ Hirad said.

‘Gods burning,’ Ilkar said quietly. ‘I could barely see in there but … I just can’t imagine …’

‘Don’t say it.’ The barbarian’s voice was rough. ‘Don’t say that, Ilkar, you’re wrong.’

‘I hope so.’

When they returned, Regis stood in the frame from which he’d torn the door. His expression was completely blank. ‘I’m sorry,’ he said. ‘Jandyr is dead. Erienne … not yet.’ Ilkar pushed past him, past what was left of the archer and to the form of Erienne. She didn’t look hurt, other than the elf, but he knew well enough that didn’t need to mean anything. Her eyes were open, but Ilkar was certain she didn’t see him. He clasped her hands in both of his and, not for the first time, tried with all his might to claw at the mana he could feel but never use. He ignored the pain in his skull that spread slowly down his spine, until strong hands pried his fingers off Erienne’s. He glared at Hirad, but the barbarian simply shook his head. ‘You can’t kill yourself, Ilkar. I need you.’

Shaking, he fumbled for the pendant around his neck and put it around Erienne’s. Before the stone touched her skin, what tension was still left in her went and he could practically feel how the last spark of life fled from her. No last words, no hope, no closure. Suppressing a sob, Ilkar brushed her hair out of her face before he stood and walked over to Hirad. The warrior put one arm around him, tucking him to his side.

‘This has to end.’ The Unknown’s voice was a mix of grief and anger. ‘No matter how, we cannot let this continue. It’s not just us. It’s the thing outside, it’s everyone ever subjected to those experiments, every woman who sought help and died. It’s Denser and Erienne and Talan. What Jonas is doing is unforgiveable. We have to stop him.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _((I have a separate file where my characters are listed. Some of them are in italics. The ones in italics I had intended to die from the start. This makes that three of them. One of those that remain I cannot kill because canon. I don’t know if it will be someone else.))_


	26. Compelled to Forge On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This chapter heading comes from the tavern song Oh, Grey Warden _in_ Dragon Age: Inquisition _.))_

Regis had turned Dima’s – finally, Regis knew a name aside from ‘the old man’ – hidden room into a temporary mortuary. The Raven – what remained of them – had run off to the place Dima had told them about. It had once been a wine cellar, and at first glance, it still was. But behind it there had once been a lab and the central hiding place of the Blackwings. Apparently, Dima had sneaked his way into their ranks the same way Sirendor had. He even had the tattoo, the rose with the wings, on his neck. But then the curse had come and had drained the life out of him before he could achieve anything at all.

With Jandyr, there wasn’t really a question what had killed him. The blast of the explosive had been beneath him and Erienne, and he had been unlucky enough to have a major part of the roof fall on his head. Erienne had died from a snapped spine. Dima had uttered regret that he hadn’t been there to save her, but Regis was having a hard time sharing it. He was entertaining a different thought entirely regarding his condition. Now the bodies of the two members of the Raven were on the left side of the house again, where they were holding their vigil. In the meantime, Regis decided to be useful for a change.

He had carried the mutant inside, and in the light of the candles, any doubt how Erienne and Jandyr had missed him from their lookout was erased. His skin refracted light. He was tough to notice unless one looked at him directly, even in his death. A closer inspection of his inner organs revealed that he wouldn’t have lived long. His heart was way too large, other vital organs like the liver and kidneys almost atrophied. He would have died a slow, painful death. If the Preservers had more mutants like him, killing them was a mercy.

Shani and Dima were watching him closely, both frustrated at their inability to do anything themselves. Svitlana was standing back with a scowl, and Regis couldn’t blame her. He knew what she was thinking. He was pretty sure they all were.

‘If you’re done digging around in that monstrosity’s innards, we should talk,’ Thaler said. He’d been pacing the room relentlessly. ‘Or is that your way of demonstrating your superior impulse control?’

‘Of course,’ Regis said. ‘I have nothing better to do than impress you.’ He wiped his hands on his shirt. ‘Thaler, I am trying to figure out what The Raven is up against.’

‘It’s not like they waited for you to tell them.’

‘No, but if I felt the need, I could catch up with them. However … well. I doubt they have many more of these things. Probably none.’

‘How are they even made?’ Dima looked at the dead mutant with wonder.

‘We have notes on how they were created,’ Shani offered. ‘You can look at them, if you want.’

Thaler made an impatient noise. ‘I have a much better question. What do we have to do to get you to help Shani?’

‘Thaler!’ She glared at the Temerian. ‘We won’t! I won’t allow it.’

‘I should think not,’ Svitlana said sharply. ‘You said this isn’t what you came for.’

‘It wasn’t.’ Regis looked at Dima. ‘How much is left in you? Do you even know?’

‘Enough for her.’

‘And then you die?’

‘And then I die.’

Shani threw her arms in the air. ‘You cannot possible want me to accept him trading his life for this!’

‘What I want,’ Regis said calmly, ‘is for you to tell us why you wanted to touch her, Dima. Why give your life for a stranger?’

‘Look at me.’ Dima turned his gaze from the vampire to Shani. ‘Look at me! You have no idea. I’ve been like this for almost twenty years. For ten I tried to kill myself, but nothing will.’

‘It’s a mercy for both of you,’ Thaler said. ‘Let him. He’s done with the world anyway.’

‘There are people who need you much more, people who would die without help.’

‘Hey, vampire. You could once in your life be useful and just hold her while he does whatever it is he does.’

‘We will do no such thing. Thaler, let’s face it. We have no right to decide. Nor does Svitlana even. This is between Shani and Dima. It’s their lives.’

‘Well, I can tell you for sure this isn’t going to happen while The Raven is out there, possibly getting hurt beyond our skill.’ Shani looked at Svitlana. ‘And I refuse to accept this if our hostess refuses, no matter how few rights you think she has.’

‘You wanted me to euthanize you,’ Regis said quietly. ‘You made me promise to forgo my right to veto that should you ask me again. Where’s the difference?’

‘I hope you told her that’s never going to happen.’

Regis sighed deeply. ‘Thaler, I believe strongly that everyone has the right to decide to end their own lives. Neither Shani nor Dima truly have that option.’ The vampire pulled a linen up from where it was folded at the mutant’s feet. ‘I’ll be bringing the body out. Thaler … we aren’t helping. No matter what the outcome of this is, it requires consideration. Undisturbed consideration. Let it go.’

Ϡ

It had been a long night, and even though they had all tried to get some sleep in the early hours of the morning, Hirad doubted any of the rest had been more successful than he. Again, they had found a lead at too high a price. For the first time, Hirad wondered if they hadn’t managed to get in over their heads. They were only just getting familiar with the language, had no idea about economy and little about politics. At least right now, they were together.

When The Unknown banged his fist against the door to the abandoned-looking wine cellar, Hirad didn’t really expect any reaction at all. But after only a few moments, the door was opened by two guards. ‘Good day,’ The Unknown said. ‘We want to talk to Jonas. Right now.’

‘To Jonas? He’s not here.’

‘Then you might want to tell us where he is. He wanted an answer from me. I have his answer. And I won’t wait another hour.’

The two guards exchanged a glance. Hirad decided not to give them time to think about anything. He reached out with both arms and pulled them into the open. ‘You go alert whoever you want. We’re taking a look in there.’ He didn’t need to check if the others were behind him. He knew. ‘Well,’ he said. ‘If there’s monsters, they’re Will and Sirendor’s to kill with their silver weapons. We help keep them in check. Clear?’ He glanced behind himself at the two men who were so far the only ones with silver blades. ‘You two’ll be all right?’

‘Oh, trust you me, I want to kill something and at this point, I don’t care much what it looks like.’ Will looked drawn, but his voice shook with fury. Thraun had changed back at some point during the night, and he was quieter than in a while. The little man kept looking at him with barely veiled concern. Also, the pair had known Jandyr and Erienne a lot longer than the rest of The Raven. This was terrible for them all, but for Thraun and Will it was a part of their old lives lost to them. Thraun had been especially fond of Erienne. If history had taught Hirad anything, it was that he didn’t handle loss well. The barbarian was infinitely grateful that he had Will. If he didn’t, this would have destroyed him.

The wine cellar stretched on, leading deep into the ground. The roof was supported with strong wooden beams. Once another corridor led off to the side, but other than that, the tunnel moved straight ahead, away from the city. At last, it ended before a locked door that didn’t stand a chance against Will.

The thief was also the first to step through it. He halted so abruptly that The Unknown almost walked into him. When they followed, it became abundantly clear why he had stopped.

In hindsight, Hirad always wondered what he had expected. Certainly a laboratory. Maybe something that vaguely resembled a kitchen, only with odd contraptions that had no meaning to him. He had not expected a funeral parlour. Ilkar, next to him, was pale. Lips slightly parted, he walked to one of the tables and pulled away the cloth that hid the body. ‘Ugh. Failed attempt at mutation, I would say.’ He pulled away one eyelid and shrugged. ‘Not a medic, I’m afraid. Would be interesting to know what exactly killed him. But the mutations are visible. There’s an inner eyelid, and the skin feels … harder is a bad word, but more robust.’ He moved to the next table and removed the cover, but only for a second. ‘Out,’ he said sharply. ‘Right now.’

The Unknown was looking at a book with notes in it. ‘Maybe we should …’

‘Grab it, if you must. But get out. And close that door.’

‘Ilkar …’

‘Unknown. Plague. Move.’

The big man made an almost hasty retreat and Ilkar slammed the door shut behind them. ‘There was another path. Let’s try there.’ The big man paused briefly. ‘What are our chances of being infected?’

Ilkar shook his head. ‘Next to nothing, after that minute or what it was.’ He shivered. ‘Gods burning, what sort of person does that?’

The Unknown’s expression was detached but hard. ‘One that needs to be stopped.’

The other path did lead to a laboratory, and it looked every bit the way Hirad had expected. Ilkar took a walk around it while The Unknown studied the book he had taken from the room with the corpses. ‘Well, it seems we’ve found the place, and it hasn’t been abandoned. We … Not again.’ The ground shook from an explosion, bits of earth breaking from the roof above them. ‘Question,’ Ilkar said briskly. ‘Do we take the bait and go back to find out where that came from, exactly?’

‘No. We wait. This room is defensible.’ The Unknown looked up from his book. ‘This seems to be what we were looking for. A record of targets and experiments both. Thaler will want to have it.’

‘Have you found Trina Vesely?’

‘Not yet. But I have found that Jonas apparently murdered whoever led the Blackwings. After that, it’s a different hand and it mentions him a couple of times. Before that, it’s a little less wordy, just names, dates, and methods of execution.’ He slammed the book shut, drew his sword and positioned himself at the door. The others fell into line. As if on cue, the door open and a handful of guards poured in, Jonas at their head.

‘This is very unfortunate.’ The young man looked, to Hirad, as if he was about to throw a tantrum. How he could have exactly his father’s face but look so completely different was a mystery. ‘You could have asked me anything about our work once you agreed to work with us.’

‘You really think we’d be part of this?’ Hirad asked, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the corpses.

‘You don’t understand. We need an edge if we are to stand against mages. Alchemy, mutations, all of that.’

‘All I hear from you is plans for more premeditated murder,’ The Unknown said. His voice was firm, but Hirad knew him too well. He was shaken by everything that was being done here, and that it was his own son doing it made it infinitely worse. ‘This ends now, Jonas. Surrender your weapons and no-one needs to get hurt.’

‘If you think I’m giving up all my work, you are insane.’ Jonas’s face showed no expression. He wasn’t even angry, he felt nothing at all, it seemed. ‘Very unfortunate indeed. What assets you could have been.’

‘You sent an assassin after Sirendor and he had Erienne and Jandyr killed,’ Thraun said. ‘I’d prefer if you don’t surrender, if it’s all the same to you.’

‘Ah. I wondered where your mage is.’ Jonas shrugged. ‘Makes that easier. Get them.’

Ϡ

It was a relief, in a way, to be in a fight. And while Ilkar had never been entirely happy to use a sword, it was no longer an option to do otherwise. He certainly knew he had no talent for archery, despite whatever stereotypes about elves there were. Jonas’s guards, that much was clear, had excellent training. The Raven could take them, no doubt, but they had to be focussed. And while the Preservers almost certainly didn’t have mages, they had alchemists.

Ilkar evaded a blow from one of the helmed men and followed by stepping into his guard and striking at an angle. ‘Just what did you blow up before, huh? Scared to enter yourselves because you could get infected? Or did you cut off another way out’

The guard wasn’t stupid enough to let him goad him into recklessness. ‘Better you than us,’ he said simply. ‘Your leader is a fool to ignore our offered hand.’

‘Yeah. He might have done that before you started murdering some of us.’ Ilkar was going to finish his opponent, when the wall to his left fell inwards. Both he and the guard jumped out of the way. Hirad, who had just sunk his sword into one guard’s shoulder, was a lot closer to the small explosion, and was hurled off his feet by a piece of rock. One of the shelves had apparently blocked a passage, and now a gaping hole in the wall revealed more guards. But they were not the problem.

Jonas had been busy with Will, but stepped smartly out of the way at the commotion he must have been waiting for and lunged at Hirad instead. Ilkar watched as if in slow motion as his weapon flashed and buried itself deep in the barbarian’s side.

The Unknown had seen it, too. Eyes wide with shock, he made a nonsense of his own opponent’s guard and cut him almost in half. With one quick step, he reached Jonas. ‘That,’ he said, ‘was your last mistake.’

‘No! Father, please!’ The entire room froze, to Ilkar’s eternal surprise including The Unknown. He saw the brief battle, saw his resolve forming. But before he could so much as answer, a knife came flying and buried itself in Jonas’s throat. The Unknown let him fall unceremoniously. Jonas was dead before he hit the ground. The Unknown kept his fighting stance.

‘So. Anyone else? Or are you done?’ And one by one, the guards stood down and, when The Raven didn’t move to attack, all but fled from the cellar. The Unknown’s face was a mask of pain. ‘Wise choice. Thraun, I can hardly ask you that, but Hirad needs Regis and fast.’

‘Going.’ The shapechanger left the room.

‘Ilkar?’

‘He’s alive,’ the elf said. He’d dropped to his knees at the barbarian’s side the moment he knew the battle was over. He’d put his pendant on him – this time, soon enough. ‘It’s bad and he needs help, but he should be okay. Gods, he has to be.’

The Unknown pulled the knife from Jonas’s throat and looked at his body. ‘How could you, Jonas? What the hell went wrong with you?’ He closed his eyes and shook his head as if trying to get rid of a very persistent fly. ‘Your knife, Will?’

‘I … ah.’ The little man took the proffered blade and looked away.

‘You thought I couldn’t do it. I don’t blame you.’ He swallowed. ‘For a moment, I wasn’t sure myself.’ Again, he shook his head. ‘Will, please take the book back to Thaler.’ He cleaned his sword and walked over to Hirad. ‘Can I move him, Ilkar?’

The Julatsan had peeled Hirad out of his leather and made a crude bandage out of the shirt underneath it to ease the blood flow. ‘I think so.’

The Unknown bent down and lifted Hirad’s unconscious form as if he weighed nothing. ‘Let’s get out of here.’

 

 


	27. The Dawn Will Break the Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _((Headline from the song_ Understanding _by Evanescence.))_

Ilkar had no idea how long it took them to get from the wine cellar back to Svitlana’s mansion. Regis and Thraun – again in wolf-shape – had met them on the way. The surgeon had brought his knapsack and had disinfected the wound right where they were before applying a better bandage. In the time that took him, he’d sent The Unknown and Thraun, who had changed back, to construct a makeshift litter to bring him back to the building. He found the pendant under Hirad’s clothes and looked at it. Both Ilkar and Will barked at the vampire to leave it where it was. Regis raised his eyebrows but didn’t enquire further.

On the way back, Hirad drifted in and out of consciousness. The first time he came to, Regis gave him a few drops from one of the bottles he was carrying with him, and after that, the moments in which Hirad was lucid were more frequent until he remained awake, his eyes fixed on Ilkar, one hand unconsciously going to the pendant resting on his collarbone.

In the mansion, they found Shani in a heated debate with Thaler, but when they arrived both fell silent. ‘Do you need Dima?’ Thaler asked.

Regis shook his head. ‘I don’t. He’ll live.’

Shani gave an impatient shout. ‘Live! But how?’

The vampire looked at her. ‘Perfectly fine, Shani. It’s not up for debate.’

She ignored him. ‘Hirad, listen. Dima … that’s Svitlana’s father … he can spare you any possible complications, he can help you much better than anyone else ever could.’

‘Or,’ Thaler said, ‘he can just not do that and undo what those arseholes did to Shani while Hirad heals the normal way.’

Ilkar stared. ‘What? How?’

‘Curse. Long explanation, and this is hardly the time for it.’

Hirad looked at Ilkar. ‘Am I dying otherwise?’

The elf swallowed hard and clasped one of Hirad’s hands in his. He looked at Regis, who shook his head. ‘I suppose I trust Regis to know his skill. So, no?’

‘Then keep that miracle for Shani.’

‘Hirad, there’s something I need to say.’

The barbarian pulled his hand from his grip and placed it over Ilkar’s mouth. ‘No. Not now. Let Regis talk, he looks like he wants to.’

‘I’ve got to sew the wound shut. This is going to hurt. I gave you something for the pain earlier, but that won’t help for that. I have to sedate you. Or we could ask Dima …’

‘No.’ The barbarian shook his head.

Ilkar swallowed. ‘I swear, Regis, if he dies I’m going to hurt you.’

‘He won’t.’

‘Indeed he won’t.’ Shani shook her head. ‘Whatever Dima might or might not do for me, he won’t do it until Hirad is all right.’ She put her hand on Ilkar’s arm. ‘He _will_ be all right. He’s in excellent hands.’

Regis huffed. ‘Well, thank you. Now please. Everyone that is not a medic, get lost. Shoo.’

Ϡ

They were gathered in Svitlana’s dining room. The only sound was Thaler turning the pages of the book they had brought with them. Ilkar stood at the window, staring outside, his hands clutching at the sill to stop them from shaking. After what felt might have been minutes or hours, he felt Will by his side. ‘I know how it feels,’ the thief said softly. ‘That fear. I know it. So does Thraun. We’ve both been there, and if this really goes south, we’re there. I want you to know that.’

‘Thanks,’ he answered. He only trusted himself with a whisper. Taking a few steadying breaths, he walked back to the table and sat next to the shapechanger, who gave him a lingering look of his own and a nod.

‘Well,’ Thaler said at last. ‘That means our business is concluded. I have my answers, and I know that Trina was avenged, in a way. I’d hoped … ah. Never mind.’

‘You’d hoped that knowing her killer’s dead would make it hurt less?’ Thraun asked. ‘It doesn’t work that way.’

‘I can see why one would try,’ Will said.

‘How do we get our payment?’ The Unknown asked. ‘You said you needed to recover your assets.’

‘All done. I took the risk and sent a letter to the Vivaldi bank in Vizima, and they took care of it. All my assets have been turned into coin that is available in any Vivaldi bank. They’re scattered through all the Northern Kingdoms, so if you open an account with them, you will have access to your money wherever you go.’ He shrugged. ‘I will pay all those I had the contract with, including, Erienne, Jandyr, and Denser. How you split the money that belongs to your dead is your business. I suggest that we visit the bank soon and you open an account. You can let the people there tell you what the offered amount will afford you, and with that as reference we can negotiate, if you feel that is necessary.’

‘I’ve got a feeling that we won’t,’ Ilkar answered.

‘I’ve got to ask, Ilkar. You and the barbarian … ah.’

‘Yes, Thaler. So?’

Sirendor snorted. ‘There’s my bet lost. But that’s new, isn’t it?’

‘Very.’

‘And did you …?’

‘Yes. We did.’ Sirendor hooted and Ilkar narrowed his eyes.

‘Who were you betting with anyway?’

‘Ah … Shani, actually.’

Ilkar’s lips twitched, despite himself. ‘She wasn’t playing fair. She probably had it from Regis. He knew I’d cast an eye on someone, and even though I didn’t tell him who that was, I’m sure he figured it out.’

‘Ah, that’s okay. I’m glad I lost that one.’

‘Barking,’ Thaler said.

Ϡ

When Regis joined the Raven, he had changed into something else. It was something of the old man’s, but his original clothes were full of blood and he didn’t want The Raven to worry more then necessary. The first thing he did was nod at Ilkar. ‘You’ll have plenty of time to say what you wanted to,’ he said. ‘It’s going to take a bit of time for him to fully heal, but there won’t be any lasting damage. Except perhaps to his ego because he had to be carried.’

‘Screw his ego,’ said Sirendor, ‘long as he’s all right. Shani?’

‘Is continuing her debate with Dima about the ethics of taking a life willingly given, but I did kick them out of the room. No, Thaler, you don’t. It’s none of our business.’ The spy growled but reluctantly stayed in his seat. ‘I’ll talk to her later. A powerful curse like that … even if it doesn’t kill you, it ruins everything that is good in life.’ He shook himself. ‘At any rate, given Hirad’s constitution, he’ll probably wake up soon. I barely got him to sleep. So if you want to be there when he wakes up, you should go.’ Ilkar all but ran out, and Regis watched him go wistfully. ‘I suppose this is where our paths diverge,’ he said. ‘No matter what Shani and Dima do, we’ll be going to Oxenfurt. Depending on the outcome of this, I’ll make a particular journey alone or with her.’

‘Vague much?’ Sirendor asked.

Regis shook himself as if he’d only just realised there were other people. ‘There is someone I owe a visit. At least one. And I prefer not to bring Shani near him, even if he is my friend. They wouldn’t be compatible. But unless she accepts Dima’s offer, I can hardly drop her off in Oxenfurt and be on my way. Huh. She might actually like Toussaint.’

‘Varilia said she’d go there, too,’ Sirendor said.

‘Oh, good. I’ll be sure to have a chat with her, too. We owe her a lot.’

‘What’s your plan, Thaler?’ The Unknown asked.

‘Good question.’ The spy shook his head. ‘What little news I have from the world isn’t good. I wouldn’t be surprised if there were another invasion and a war coming. There are people who may have answers and if we do face another conquest, I won’t keep my head down and wait for them to swallow what’s left of my country. So I’ll go to Novigrad and take it from there. I recommend you to do the same. Plenty of work for you there. And who knows, maybe I’ll need mercenaries one day.’

‘I’m sure you can find someone who doesn’t engage in such sinful activities as some of us do,’ Will said.

‘Maybe, but I have a feeling most of them would be neither as effective, nor as loyal. Finding mercenaries with honour isn’t that easy.’

‘Also,’ Regis said, ‘you’d be a stone-cast away from Shani and me, if you wanted to see friendlier faces than Thaler’s. Well. A powerful stone-cast, granted, but it’s not far from Novigrad to Oxenfurt. What’s more, it’s a city you should have at least seen. You want to get the hang of our world, try there.’

Ϡ

Ilkar walked into Dima’s secret room with an increasing sense of déjà vu. Regis had removed Hirad’s tunic, and only a bandage on his middle indicated that anything was wrong. Other than that, he looked like he was sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling regularly. The elf swallowed past the lump in his throat and dropped in a chair beside the bed that must belong to Dima. Now that he was alone, the horror of what had nearly happened hit him fully. This was the second time he’d thought the barbarian was going to die on him, the second time he was all but powerless to help him.

The need to feel the life in Hirad’s body became overwhelming and Ilkar put his head on his chest. The warmth of his skin and the steady heartbeat calmed him somewhat. When a hand carded gently through his hair, he looked up. ‘Fancy seeing you,’ Hirad said. His voice was low but firm, as if he hadn’t nearly bled to death. ‘So apparently I’m really not dying. You want your pendant back?’

‘Not yet. Keep it. For my nerves more than anything else.’

Hirad nodded and shifted. Judging from the pained expression that followed, that wasn’t a good idea. ‘Ow. How long before I can fight?’

Ilkar gave an exasperated laugh. ‘You heal quickly, but before you’re going to do anything, it’ll be a while.’

‘Healing slow and naturally seems a waste of time. Maybe we should try and recruit a mage.’

‘Make that definitely.’ He smiled and caressed Hirad’s cheek with his fingertips. The barbarian closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. ‘Hirad, I love you.’

‘Ah. I knew you’d say that. But it’s not like you haven’t said it before, so why the desperation?’ He opened one eye and laughed at Ilkar’s expression. Again, that seemed like it wasn’t wise at the moment. ‘Ouch. Gods, Ilks. I love you, too.’

‘Good for you, Coldheart.’

Hirad’s expression was unusually serious. ‘I can’t bury you ever again. I really don’t think I’d survive that.’

‘And you wonder why elves and humans shouldn’t mix. It tends to get … intense.’ He leaned forwards and kissed Hirad gently on the lips. ‘So we’ll both have to be careful, that’s all. No stupid risks, no attempts of self-sacrifice because that … wouldn’t actually help. Agreed?’

‘Wholeheartedly.’ The barbarian closed his eyes. ‘Don’t know what Regis gave me, but I’m still so tired. Think you can stay with me?’

Ilkar smiled, even though Hirad couldn’t see it. ‘There’s nowhere I’d rather be.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _((So, at last, we’re done.  
>  I left Shani and Dima’s decision open deliberately. I don’t normally go back on any catastrophe I cause, but that’s because I’m usually too fast for canon to catch up in time. Here, it did. I really thought that Thaler, Shani, and Regis would never make a (re-)appearance in a _Witcher _game and that I could do with them as I pleased. Then I get all three of them in the third game. Mind you, I laughed when I met Thaler, and when Regis appeared in_ Blood and Wine _I literally screamed. I knew it was him and I have never in my life been so overjoyed to see a fictional character. I still grin like a fool when I think about it. Shani in_ Hearts of Stone _was a shock. My first thought really was, “Oh, fuck”. Then I considered just ignoring canon, but what with_ Hearts of Stone _being what it was, the opportunity presented itself.  
>  Anyway, if this story, in the end, diverges from canon or not, is entirely up to you. If I ever feel a need to continue after the _Witcher 3 _storyline, I can do it, but at this point, I really don’t think so.  
>  Oh, and the remaining two names in italics on my list were Jonas and Thaler. Thaler got a reprieve due to canon. Sirendor would have died in his stead, if Thaler had done what he was supposed to and had gone after the Raven to the wine cellar. Then Sirendor would have caught a sword for him. But as it was, Thaler was being good and stayed put.))_


End file.
